Legacy
by Avain1991
Summary: Upon the night on that Halloween Harry Potter was transported to a new world. Now during the Triwizard tournament everyone in the magical world will be shocked to meet the Legacy of one Ash Ketchum. Features a slightly OP Harry, trainer Harry, Harmony pairing, Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know you were probably hoping for an update of my SW/HP crossover but once I created the one shot of this story I couldn't help but continue it. Unlike the one shot this story will start off in Hogwarts in time of the Goblet of Fire. This story will include a slightly OP Harry and pairings have already been decided so please don't ask about them.

Now then First and only disclaimer. **I own nothing unless it's OC.** Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Legacy

Prologue

Pallet Town in the Kanto Region was known for three things.

The little town was a perfect place to visit if you were seeking peace and quiet, The Pokémon expert Professor Samuel Oak had made it his home and the place of his Lab, and finally it was the home of the Ketchum family.

Ash Ketchum smiled as he watched a small boy of five run around playing with his partner Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu were performing their daily routine of helping Professor Oak feed the Pokémon living on his ranch.

The elderly man wasn't able to get around as easily as he once could.

The twenty seven year old was happy with his life he has now been Champion of his home region for a decade, his was married to the woman of his dreams, and he had a family.

All of his Pokémon minus Pikachu were fully evolved and he had even recaptured the Pokémon he had released before leaving for Kalos.

Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras had all been happy to return to the team and he had even gotten Primeape back from Anthony, Squirtle from Officer Jenny, and Charizard from the Charicific Valley.

He had also smartened up and taken more than just Pikachu with him on that journey.

While the idea of starting over in each region was good the fact that he only used those captured in those regions put one hell of a handicap in each tournament he entered.

Also the fact that he only trained his Pokémon till they reached a moment he was happy with instead of helping them reach their full potential hurt his chances as well.

Before leaving for Kalos he had also taken the time to learn to better prepare for his journey since he couldn't rely on friends like Brock and Cilan forever.

* * *

During his time in Kalos he had even found his old crush and the woman who would one day become his wife Serena.

Together the two had traveled Kalos with Ash earning badges and Serena performing in Showcases.

During that time since the pair were alone Ash was finally able to have his eyes opened to the wonders of the opposite gender.

Many joked that he had already been in love with Serena long ago causing him to ignore every other woman in the world.

After winning the tournament in Kalos he and Serena decided it was time to return to Kanto where both of them had been born.

At seventeen Ash once more entered into the Indigo Plateau and this time won. After that he challenged the elite four.

The Ice type specialist Lorelei, second was Bruno the Fighting type specialist, third was Agatha the Ghost type specialist who officially retired after that season, and Finally Lance the Dragon type specialist and Champion of Johto.

After defeating all four it was time to face the Champion…his own father Red Ketchum.

Red had mostly kept himself on Mount Silver to keep up his training almost never coming back until someone had faced and defeated all of his Elite Four.

After seeing his son once more enter the Plateau and win then finish off the Elite Four he arrived back on his Charizard.

The battle had been rough and terrible but Ash won when his Greninja was able to defeat his fathers' most powerful Pokémon Mega Charizard.

The sight of Mega evolution had shocked Ash but he was able to power trough.

After winning and being named the new Champion Ash had officially decided to retire from traveling to remain at his home in Kanto.

That next year Serena became the Grand Duchess of Kanto in Kanto's first ever year of having Showcases.

After reaching her dream Serena had decided to take over running the Showcases and defending her title.

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched his son laugh as he was playfully tackled by Pikachu making the pair laugh as they rolled around. The sight made him think of his friends and past traveling companions.

Brock had graduated from Medical school earning the title of a Pokémon Doctor. After finishing his classes he returned home to Pewter City where he took over the Pokémon Center.

Every day he assists the Nurse Joy in Pewter tackle all different types of cases. While still at University he was reunited with Pike Queen Lucy from the Battle Frontier.

The pair started dating inside of a year and Ash had been Brocks best man when they married two years after that.

While Brock was happy with his life every once in a while he would cover for his brother Forrest who was the Gym Leader of Pewter just to keep himself in shape.

Brock is also the proud papa of twin girls Lily and Sarah both of whom just turned eight.

* * *

Misty returned to Cerulean City after she finished her quest to become a Water type master. After returning to her family owned gym she turned it into Gym her father had always envisioned it would be.

True her sisters had tried to fighter her along the way, but thanks to a compromise of building them a stadium for their water shows the three elder sisters stopped trying to hinder her.

Not long after Serena became Grand Duchess Misty was surprised by a visit from Rudy of the Orange Island crew.

It turns out the adult had held onto his crush and had come to Cerulean to try to woo her. Mainly because she had told him that until her quest was done she wasn't staying in once place for long.

While it took a couple of months for him to prove himself to her Misty eventually allowed the Former member of the Orange Crew to woo her.

The pair have been happily married for almost six years now and so far had no plans for children.

* * *

The Maple siblings had made names for themselves over the years.

Max eventually started his own journey with the Ralts that he had saved during his time traveling with Ash, Brock, and his Sister May.

Max was able to reach the Everglade Conference with his mixed team with his Gallade and Sceptile being his forerunners. He placed third and is now training to try again.

As for May Maple was now known as the Queen of Hoenn instead of the Princess after becoming top Coordinator.

For a time she dated Drew only for his ego to get in the way when he continued to lose to May in contests all over Hoenn.

After he broke up with her instead of being heartbroken like he had expected May moved on rather easily.

For a time May had actually begun to question her relationship mainly because of the times she barely felt any attraction to Drew.

Kisses, and cuddling just didn't feel right to her and it had caused her to deny them going any farther in their relationship.

It wasn't until the next year she realized why she had felt that way. One night while out on the town May wound up drinking more than usual and kissed a friend she hadn't seen since the Wallace Cup she attended with Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

The friend was Dawn's old rival Zoey.

The red haired coordinator had been traveling Hoenn looking to improve her training since she had a feeling she would eventually lose her Top Coordinator position to Dawn.

She had been surprised to see May in the club and had enjoyed talking and drinking with the brunette.

To her surprise May kissed her that night and it caused fireworks to be seen behind her eyelids.

The next morning instead of freaking out at the fact that Zoey was in her bed May actually felt more at peace than anything.

True she hadn't been overly boy crazy as a teen but she hadn't realized that meant she was gay.

After three months of dating Zoey May came out of the closet to her friends and family.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn had all embraced her and told her that they didn't think any different of her.

Her mother and father accepted the news rather well especially Norman who breathed a sigh of relief that Drew would never be in the picture again.

Max had slightly freaked out but that was mostly because he didn't like surprises and this had been a big one he still loves his sister and supports her.

Drew took it rather personal when May not only moved on but with a woman and tried to spread hate for the pair.

Only to have his Coordinators license revoked and told that if he kept it up he would lose his Pokémon.

May and Zoey to this day are still happy and have started making plans to adopt a child, as well as seeing if they can find a sperm donor that matches them in looks.

The pair…when not competing against one another in Contest…run a school that teaches future Coordinators everything they need to know before they begin their journey.

May plans to retire from Contest after they have their first child.

She wants to be there for her child to see every moment like her mother had done for her.

* * *

Dawn continued to travel the regions before heading to Kalos and meeting someone she hadn't expected to see.

Paul Ash's Sinnoh rival had gone to Kalos to train after seeing how strong Ash had become after traveling there.

Both were surprised to see one another in Kalos, but made the most of it by traveling together.

By the time Paul earned his final badge and Dawn her final ribbon the pair had become a couple.

Ash had been surprised by the news but when he saw the way Paul seemed to have a smile only for Dawn, the way his eyes brightened slightly when he held her hand, and the little touches he tried to sneak Ash knew that Paul had fallen for the Coordinator.

The pair eventually returned to Sinnoh where they both reached their goals of becoming Champion and Top Coordinator.

They were seen as Sinnoh's power couple more so when Paul actually proposed to Dawn after winning the Championship title from Cynthia.

The pair are happy and have a baby boy named Reggie who has his mother's hair and his father's serious nature.

Reggie is taken everywhere with his parents so they never miss a moment with their little soldier.

* * *

Iris and Cilan both returned to their families after traveling with Ash to better focus on their own goals.

Cilan still helps run the Gym at Striation City and was happy to welcome Burgundy to the gym as a fellow Pokémon Connoisseur and an apprentice Gym Leader.

As for Iris she reached her goal of being a Dragon type master and lives most of the time in the Dragon Village of her birth.

Right now she is happily single and doesn't look to be changing that any time soon…but Ash wonders sometimes if May isn't the only one who prefers those of a feminine persuasion.

Considering she still has hot and heavy fights and battles with Georgia the Dragon Hunter.

* * *

"Papa!" Ash woke from his memories as he heard his son call making him laugh at the sight of his son smiling and waving at him from the back of Lapras as she swam in the section for Water Types.

Ash waved at the five year old wondering how he had gotten so lucky. At twenty one Ash proposed to Serena knowing he would never love another woman as much as he loved her.

At twenty three they decided to try for children…only for Ash to get some troubling news.

After one too many near death experiences on his travels Ash learned his swimmers weren't at full capacity making the odds of impregnation slim at best and none at worst.

The news had hit him hard and he had worried how Serena would take the news since she wanted a family just as much as he did.

He truly realized he loved her when she embraced him instead and reminded him that they had other options.

About a month later something happened to change their world forever.

While walking around Pallet as they were prone to do Ash and Serena found themselves running behind Pikachu when he suddenly ran off into the woods.

After chasing the yellow mouse Pokémon they were surprise when he stopped at the sight of a child no more than a year old lying on the ground crying.

Serena instantly walked up and picked up the little boy and started to comfort him while Ash looked around to see if he could find any sign of the one who left the baby there.

When all he found was a blanket he returned to his wife to see her gently cleaning the baby's face of blood from the mark upon his brow.

The baby had black unruly hair much like his own, pale skin like Serena, a pair of bright green eyes that reminded them both of emeralds, and a freshly cut mark of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

They called Officer Jenny right away but when they couldn't find anything to tell them who had left the boy, or any missing persons reports matching his description she told them there was nothing she could do.

Minus taking the boy to an orphanage to be placed in the system.

Serena and Ash looked at one another before informing Officer Jenny that they would be taking care of the baby since they were looking to adopt anyway.

Jenny had smiled and nodded promising to be back soon with all the necessary paperwork.

It was after this that Ash remembered the blanket and pulled it out.

The design was strange to him since it was covered in little gold balls with wings in a blue sky, but when he saw the name embroidered on it he smiled.

"His name is Harry." Ash said to his wife who looked at the blanket and saw the name Harry J… on the corner before the rest had been ripped away.

"Harry. Harry Jay Ketchum." Serena said as she looked at her new son. Harry turned their life around in a big way.

Harry looked so close in resemblance to his new family that the tabloids ran the story that he was their secret child born out of the limelight to keep him hidden from the world.

While only their families and close friends knew the truth the pair just let the story run to make things easier for Harry.

Two years after finding the one year old the couple was happy to welcome little Abigail Delia Ketchum into the world.

Abby had her mother's blond locks but her father's skin tone and personality and she was loved by all. Especially her big brother Harry.

Harry took his responsibilities as big brother very seriously to the point that his mother and Grandmothers almost cooed every time they saw him play with Abby.

Ash watched as his son continued to play with the Pokémon never noticing a Pokémon floating above him invisible to the naked eye.

* * *

"It seems I was right to bring the babe to my Chosen." Arceus said as he watched the boy he brought from another dimension.

Years ago he had felt a great disturbance and had appeared to find a destroyed cottage with only a baby boy as the survivor.

Originally he hadn't meant to involve himself until he felt the great power within the child a power that was close to Aura.

Arceus realized that living such a boy in this world untrained and without family was irresponsible. Realizing there was one that could help the boy he took it upon himself to transport the babe to his realm…and more importantly his Chosen.

The man who helped save the world from Team Rocket and others like them all while never losing himself to the darkness around him and following his heart the whole way.

Now years later he watched as the boy known as Harry James Potter spent his life in the loving arms of his new family truly becoming a future legacy of his Chosen.

The God Pokémon knew one day the child would be recalled to his home dimension to fulfill a destiny of his own.

There he would meet the three that would one day leave and join him in his adventures.

The woman of great knowledge that would become his wife, the gentle warrior that would become his brother in all but blood, and the ever shifting elder sibling he never knew he needed.

The boy was already gifted with a great power that was so close to Aura that there was barely a difference between them besides how one was trained to use their gifts.

After all the Aura Guardians of old were once powerful enough to move mountains, calm raging seas, even copy the abilities and gifts of his children.

With this in mind Arceus vanished back to the space between words where he would watch and wait for the time to act.

Chapter One

Hermione Granger looked on with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

The fourteen year old witch was sitting next to her only friends in the great castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On her right was the only boy that never insulted her and even stood up to her bullies Neville Longbottom.

Neville was a slightly gangly being who hadn't fully grown into his body yet, but he was ever the gentle soul. Neville specialized in the study of plants or Herbology where he shined above all other classes.

On her left was the year older student Nymphadora Tonks although you took your life in hand using her first name.

Tonks had become a friend and older sister figure after she rushed into the bathroom that Hermione had spent her first Halloween crying her eyes out.

While this wouldn't normally bring about a friendship the fact that Tonks did so at the risk of running into a full grown mountain troll to inform her of the danger.

The fact that the next day Tonks marched up to the boy who had caused said tears to give him what for helped as well.

Now the two fourteen year olds and one fifteen year old where wait for the announcement for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament.

A three school tournament featuring Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute.

One student seventeen years of age from each school would be chosen to participate in three tasks, and the one with the most points at the end would be dubbed the winner.

The champions would be chosen by a magical object called the Goblet of Fire.

Just as the name suggest it is a wooden goblet that had a blue flame billowing in a wind out of the top.

The Goblet made a choice by having the students write their names on scraps of paper then enter them into the fire.

After all those that were eligible entered it would spit out three names along with their school name.

"Wish they would just get it over with." Tonks said after a moment.

Tonks, Neville, and Hermione were all sitting at the together at one of the circled seats around the goblet so they didn't have to sit with their houses.

Hogwarts separated its students into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Hermione and Neville had both been sorted into Gryffindor back when they were eleven however both were very welcome by said housemates.

Hermione because her desire for knowledge and to be the best in class made her come off as a know it all, and Neville wasn't well liked because of the fact he didn't follow the crowd and shun Hermione.

Also there was the fact that last year he actually decked her biggest tormentor in the house causing him to have a bloody nose.

Tonks stood out even among the Hufflepuffs because of a special ability of hers.

You see Tonks is what is called a Metamorphmagus or Meta Morph for short allowing her to change her features at will.

She mainly used it to help her maintain a punk like hairdo and coloring.

However the fact that she could transform herself into any boy's fantasy made her desired by said gender, while the girls were jealous because said ease towards her beauty.

Tonks had gotten into a couple fights over the years making sure both genders realize just how much she wanted with them. Honestly the Meta Morph couldn't care about the opinions of those around her.

"It shouldn't be long now Tonks." Neville said to her making the slightly old girl sigh.

"This stupid tournament is getting in the way of my chance to earn a spot on the Quidditch team." Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

Quidditch was the only sport played in the magical world that had a large following.

Hermione didn't personally see the appeal of such a sport since most of it is spent worrying for the mortality of the players. "There's always next year Tonks." Hermione said making Tonks shrug.

"Just as long as I don't have to listen to the others talk about Diggory."

Cedric Diggory was nice enough in the public, but for the last few years he had gained a bit of a big head after leading the Badgers of Hufflepuff to the Quidditch cup three years running.

Much to the aggravation to many Gryffindor students.

Tonks didn't worship the ground Diggory walked on and constantly believed he deserved a swift kick in the pants.

The fact that he also didn't do anything to stop his girlfriend Cho Chang from bullying others around her.

Mainly those she felt were a threat to her in some idiotic way, shape, or form. "The time is upon us!" Hermione blinked as she was broken from her thoughts and looked towards the Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was an elderly man that looked every bit the cliché of a wizard. Long flowing robes covered in stars and moons, long white hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and a pointed hat.

At one point Hermione had thought of the man as the highest authority in the magical world. However one too many mistakes made her start to question such an idea.

First when he tried to hide away the Philosopher's Stone during their first year to draw out Voldemort, second when he did little to nothing to truly investigate the death of Ginny Weasley from a large snake bite while clutching a diary, third when it was discovered he had hired a werewolf to teach without informing their families first of the dangers, and finally this tournament.

As time passed Hermione had to ask herself more and more often when Dumbledore had stopped being the guiding light of the magical world and became a senile old man.

* * *

"In just a short time the Goblet will make its final choices. As a reminder to those that are chosen there is no going back. Once your name is drawn you must see the tournament to the end." Dumbledore said looking around the room before looking at the Goblet as the lights dimmed around him.

After a moment the flames turned red and a single slip of parchment was spit out into the air.

With reflexes Hermione didn't think the old man was able to possess he snatch said slip from the air.

Once in his hand he opened it and read. "The champion for Durmstrang…Viktor Krum." The moment the name left his mouth the group of male students wearing reds, beige, and fur all started to cheer.

Viktor was a tall young man of seventeen almost eighteen and was already a famous athlete as a member as the Bulgarian national Quidditch team who had just recently placed second after losing to Ireland.

After a moment Krum left the area and walked off into a chamber to the side of the Grand Hall.

After a pause the goblet turned red once more as it spit out another scrap of parchment. "The champion of Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour." He read as a silver haired young woman rose to her feet.

"Got to say I'm happy she's here. Maybe the fact that a partial Veela is around will get the blokes off me." Tonks said in Hermione's ear making the brainy Gryffindor shake her head.

Finally was the moment many of them had been waiting for…the Hogwarts champion.

"Representing Hogwarts…" Dumbledore paused here for dramatics before reading. "…Cedric Diggory!" Tonks groaned at the name knowing this would just enhance the elder boy's ego.

Once Diggory was out of sight Dumbledore swept his hands out around him.

"Excellent! Now that our champions have…" Was as far as he got before the Goblet started to turn red once more. Everyone looked on in confusion as a fourth scrap was launched into the air.

Dumbledore still had the mind to snag it from the air before it reached the ground.

Once he unfolded it he read in a breathy tone. "Harry Potter…" He said before the entire area jumped in fear at the sound of a great lightning clash.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pokémon world.

Harry Ketchum smiled as he accepted an egg from his uncle Paul. "I know you'll take good care of her." The serious looked adult said to the son of his once rival turned friend.

"Thank you Uncle Paul." Harry said as he looked at the brown egg inside the incubator.

Paul nodded as he stepped back to allow his wife to walk forward and hug her nephew in all but blood.

"I'm so proud of you for making it to your first tournament." She said making Harry smile as he looked over her shoulder and saw the badge case filled with all eight badges of Kanto.

It had been exhausting year for Harry.

Traveling the region of his birth alone, training alongside his 23 now 24 Pokémon partners, learning swordplay, self-defense lessons, and even learning more about his responsibilities as an Aura Guardian.

Ever since his eighth birthday he has been learning to control and use his power of Aura allowing him to become not only the youngest Guardian in an age, but one of the most powerful.

Now he was about to go off on his most challenging expedition. Just before he left to take part in the Indigo Plateau his grandfather Red was taking him to Mount Silver to train.

* * *

Before they left most of his extended family had gathered together in Pallet Town to give Harry a send off.

His uncle Brock had given him all the materials he would need to feed all of his Pokémon,

Aunt Misty brought him a new fishing rod,

Aunties May and Zoey gave him a set of synthetic evolution items just in case he needed them,

Uncle Max had been unable to come but had sent ahead a new X-Transceiver to help him keep in contact with his family as well as a GPS to find his way home,

finally his uncle Paul had given him an egg from one of his personal Pokémon while Auntie Dawn had already given him her recipe for Puffins to serve as treats to his partners.

Harry's parents stood off to the side watching as their eldest went through the reunion with the members of his extended family that were able to break away from their responsibilities elsewhere to come and visit him.

Ash and Serena smiled at the sight of Harry looking so grown up.

He wore an outfit similar to an Aura Guardian only with cargo pants, fingerless gloves, and mainly black in color with blue highlights.

He also wore a multi pocketed vest upon his chest filled with different types of Pokéballs a gift from Ash.

While every single one of his occupied Pokéballs were inside the messenger styled back handing around his shoulders with a team of six attached to the strap via strong magnets.

The gift his mother had given to him.

On his hip was the thin falchion styled sword gifted to him after he finished his training in swordplay.

It was curved like all falchion styled swords and had a slightly curved hilt with gold leaves decorating said handle.

Ash couldn't help the pride he felt for his son as he not only completed the quest for the badges of Kanto, but Harry went about it in a far more competent manner then he himself had.

Instead of leaving clueless and stubborn Harry had spent every chance he had to learn everything he was going to need to survive out in the wild.

All while never once allowing himself to gain a cocky attitude nor lose sight of the belief that Pokémon are friends and partners not tools.

Serena leaned against her husband who blinked waking from his thoughts as he smiled at her.

* * *

Serena and Ash had informed Harry about his adoption a year before his journey.

At first they had been scared beyond all belief that he would hate them for keeping such a thing hidden.

Or that he would turn his back on them in a form of rebellion.

However he surprised them both when he walked up and hugged them.

As it turned out he had discovered the information for himself years ago thanks to a blood drive the Nurse Joy from Viridian City was holding.

Since he was too young at the time to donate he helped her keep the patient files in order.

His natural curiosity had made him peak and see that his father had type O- blood while his mother was type A+.

With Nurse Joys help he then learned he had type B+.

Medically this was impossible since he should've also had A or O as their son.

At first he had wanted to demand an answer from them only to stop when he caught sight of something.

Nearby to the Pokémon center was a small family of Oddish with a Vileplume watching over them.

As he watched Harry noticed a Caterpie crawling up to them and was welcomed with open arms.

Watching this Harry began to notice that just because the Caterpie wasn't born an Oddish he was still treated with love and was seen as a member of the family.

He had made him realize that just because his mother and father hadn't created him…it hadn't stopped them from loving him as if they had.

It was this lesson in nature that had allowed him to keep the information within and allowed him to accept the facts.

Both Ash and Serena had breathed sighs of relief and embraced their son.

Abby had been shocked to find out but once it was made clear that it didn't make Harry any less her brother she got over the fact.

* * *

"You about ready to go kid?" Harry looked over at his grandfather who was leaning against his Charizard.

Harry nodded as he made to go and join his grandfather. As he did the wind suddenly picked up making him hesitate.

Ash looked in fear as he noticed a sudden funnel of wind heading towards the ground.

"Harry!" He cried as he rushed forward before his son was forced to crouch holding the egg close before he was covered in the wind.

Just as suddenly as it appeared the funnel rose back into the air leaving nothing in its place.

Ash looked up as he watched the storm vanish from sight.

"Arceus…protect him." He begged into the sky knowing that his son was just taken to perform a great task.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts

The students of Hogwarts cried out once more in fear as more strikes of lightning came from the illusion of the sky above them.

Hermione watched in surprise as a great funnel of air fell from said illusion heading towards the floor.

As it approached the torches and candles were blown out until little to no light was left to see.

As it traveled down the champions that had already been selected rushed back into the room to find out what had happened. Once the funnel hit the ground they all watched as it vanished just as suddenly as it appeared.

As it did it left before a human male. He wore black cargo pants, combat boots, a black vest with blue highlights, he had a bag across his back with small ball like decorations, a fedora like hat, and a blue cloak covering most of his body.

In his arms was a large glass dome with an egg inside. He looked up revealing the muscular face of a young man with black hair sticking out from below his hat, bright emerald green eyes, and a scar upon his brow of a lightning bolt.

He rose to his feet as he looked around seeing the many faces around before he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Who are you? Where am I? And how do I get home?" He questioned the headmaster who could only look on in surprise.

Harry Potter had come home.

* * *

So that's all for now folks I hope you enjoy it. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I am pleased to post the second chapter of Legacy a story that I am pleased to know so many of you enjoy.

This chapter will introduce all of Harry's Pokemon at the end as well as give people a bit of incite into his personality.

Disclaimer is in Chapter One. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry leaned back against the desk of the abandoned room he was pushed into by the elderly man before him. The only reason he had gone along with the man and his staff had been the promise of answers.

Now however it seemed that the so called adults were far too busy arguing amongst themselves.

"It's not right!" Yelled the dirty looking man wearing a white/gray robe like outfit with long hair, and sharp facial hair, and his voice accented showing that English wasn't his first language.

From what Harry had observed it seemed this man and the giant of a woman nearby were the heads of two schools that were part of a tournament between three schools.

The eldest male being the head of the school they were currently in. "No school should have two champions!" The man yelled once more.

"_I don't remember signing up for such a thing anyway."_ Harry thought getting a growl from the back of his mind.

"_Let me out boss…I'll set them straight!"_ A female growled in his mind.

"_Easy Mystic…you wouldn't fit inside the room anyway."_ Harry sent back causing the female to growl again this time in forced acceptance.

Harry smiled slightly at the more vocal over protective member of his partners the other Ronin rarely talked outside of when he felt it necessary.

And how he was able to communicate with animals? Well the answer is simple…he bonded with them through aura.

By creating such a bond he not only linked his mind to theirs but allowed him to understand their emotional states as well as them feel his own.

This allowed him to properly train and work with all of his partners almost flawlessly.

Mystic had been captured by him after constantly hearing all her life that she was worthless.

Instead of thinking so Harry had not only captured her, but had helped her get past such trauma to the point that she will always be thankful to him.

To the point that she had sworn to forever protect him until her body could no longer do so.

Harry listened in to hear the man with a fake eye and a wooden leg speak up.

"You know the funny thing is in all this complaining…the only one here who has the right to complain hasn't said a single word." He said making everyone suddenly focus on Harry once more.

Harry purposely took a moment before blinking at them as if showing that he was finally paying attention.

"Oh is it my turn now?" He asked making the one eyed man snicker while the greasy haired one seemed to purse his lips while the lioness looking woman tried to hide a smirk.

"All I know is one moment I'm home spending time with my family…next thing I'm abducted by you lot…all to take part in some flim flam of a tournament I couldn't have possibly signed up for...and not once has a single person here bothered to ask if I'm hungry or thirsty from my forced journey.

Says a lot for the manners of this place." Harry said getting a laugh from a couple of his partners inside his mind.

"Forgive us Harry my boy…"

"And another thing." Harry interrupted the elderly man.

"You seem to know me but I don't know you. So please refrain from using my name as if we're friends." He said glaring slightly at the man.

"Apologies your return has thrown me off my manners." The man said making Harry raise an eyebrow in question.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This is my deputy head Professor Minerva McGonagall. Our potions master Professor Severus Snape…" He said motioning towards the lioness woman and the greasy haired git. "…and our defense teacher Allister Moody."

"The guardian." Harry said making the man blink while the one eyed man looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Beg pardon?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"From the way he stands, the fact that his back is facing the wall, not to mention he's in the one spot where he can see everyone here…tells me he's law enforcement or military.

We call such beings Aura Guardians back home."

Harry said looking at the man in question who actually gained a smirk.

"Law enforcement…retired of course." Moody said making Harry nod.

"And how did you know all of that?" The dirty man asked of Harry only for Moody to answer.

"Because he is one of these guardians or is training to become one." Everyone minus Harry was looking at him in shock.

"While his stance is relaxed his hands have never been more than a second away from that blade on his hip." Moody started leaning on his walking staff.

"He placed himself in a spot where he could make the quickest escape if needed, he observed everything about the room before relaxing slightly, and not to mention he's been weighing each of us to see whom was the biggest threat in the room.

Wisely he's been most focused on Albus, Maxima, and me. While being weary of those two" Moody said motioning to Snape and the unidentified male making Harry smirk this time.

"I can see why you made it to retirement age." He said making Moody chuckle this time.

"_This man is good…"_ Ronin's serious voice said from within having heard everything his charge had.

"There is a taint upon them…upon the left forearm if I'm not mistaken." He said making Moody raise an eyebrow this time looking slightly impressed.

"Here less than an hour and can already identify Death Eaters…I like this kid." Moody said.

"Allister!" Dumbledore called making Moody go silent but never lose his smirk.

"Now as I was saying. The other two in the room are Madame Maxima head of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Igor Karkaroff head of Durmstrang Institute."

"Yes the two complaining about the fact that I've been forced here against my will." He said making the pair glare at him slightly but he didn't relent in his annoyed look at the pair.

"Who were the two that left in a hurry?" He asked Dumbledore.

The two men in question was one in yellow and black robes that had obviously become too big to fit inside of them, and the second was sharp dressed and looked like he had a permanent stick up his arse.

"Those were Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. both of whom work for the Ministry of Magic." Moody answered for Dumbledore.

"Which most likely means I can expect a visit from them at some point in the next forty-eight hours?" Harry asked making Moody tilt his head slightly.

"I'd be surprised if Fudge wasn't here in the morning demanding to see you."

"Terrific…politics." Harry grumbled before shaking his head.

"However that doesn't clarify how I wound up here? Why I'm here? And why are you refusing to allow me to go home?"

"You are here because the Goblet of Fire has chosen you to take part in the Triwizard tournament. Most likely the old magic of the Goblet is what brought you here. And you can't go 'home' until the tournament is complete." Karkaroff snidely said.

"And what if I were to bring down charges of kidnapping down upon all three schools?" Harry asked making Karkaroff, Dumbledore, and Maxima flinch back at such words.

"Mr. Potter…" McGonagall approached him making him relax back once more.

"…you would have every right to make such charges however it would not stop you from having to compete." She said making Harry raise an eyebrow at her reminding her of his mother.

"You see once your name came out of the Goblet it created a contract that is magically binding.

Basically…since you were called you must see this to the end or risk the loss of your powers at the least, or death at the worst." Harry flinched hearing that before pop was heard as a bright white light appeared around him.

"Extremely…poor choice…of words." Harry said before the light faded to become a large red insect that suddenly appeared before rushing forward towards McGonagall.

"Stand down!" Harry ordered in a loud voice stopping the insects' large pincers from closing around McGonagall's neck and hand.

"Easy Ronin…" Harry said as he slowly approached his Scizor partner.

"She wasn't threatening me…just trying to make me understand the dangers of what I've been forced into." He said placing his hand upon the insect that looked back at Harry.

After a moment the bug lowered his pincer hands and stepped back. Ronin looked at the lioness like woman before bowing slightly to her.

"He's apologizing to you." Harry explained. McGonagall looked at the unknown bug before speaking.

"Apology accepted…Ronin was it?" Ronin raised his body and nodded.

"Ronin considers himself one of my personal bodyguards…when he heard you mentioning my death he believed you were threatening me." Harry explained as the bug moved to stand just behind him on the right.

"Just what is that…thing?" Karkaroff asked not relaxing.

Harry glared at the man making him flinch back at the power he saw behind the eyes of the teen before him.

"He, him, Ronin. Those are the only pronouns and names that are acceptable for you to use for _him_." Harry said making Karkaroff nod rapidly suddenly feeling like he was in the presents of his former Master.

Harry relaxed and leaned back. "Ronin here is a native creature of my home called a Pokémon. His species are called Scizor. He is one of twenty-four partners…well twenty-three and a half." Harry said motioning to the egg on the desk.

"And how did he appear like that?" Moody asked relaxing his stance after seeing the surprise entrance.

"With this." Harry said reaching into his bag before drawing out a red and white ball.

"The humans of my home travel all over the world and gain partners/teammates from among the Pokémon. Ronin has been by my side for close to a year now."

Harry said before pointing the ball at Ronin before a beam of red light left the ball.

Once it struck Ronin he turned into red energy and was absorbed into the ball before it shrunk to a miniature size.

He placed the ball back into his bag. "So Ronin is a familiar?" Maxima asked speaking up for the first time.

"A…what?" He asked her.

"An animal or animals that are bonded to a witch or wizard aiding them in many ways. An owl to help deliver mail, a cat to keep company, Ext. Ext." Maxima explained making Harry blink.

"While not that domesticated that would be an…acceptable comparison. My partners are trained for battle and competition which is quite common to find there.

I raised and trained each and every one of my partners to help them reach their full power.

Ronin and one other Mystic consider themselves my bodyguards…and you should be thankful that Mystic couldn't fit in this room." Harry said before moving off towards the window.

"So let me see if I understand the basics. I've been kidnapped by a mystical object to take part in a tournament for those considered adults, even though I didn't enter myself I must see it to the end or risk death, and I am stranded without shelter or a means to support myself.

Did I leave anything out Professor?" He asked McGonagall.

"Actually Mr. Potter you have a means of support." She said making Harry look at her in confusion.

"Your parents left you a trust fund that was pay for your schooling until you became of age." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ketchum." He said to her making her blink.

"My parents are Ash and Serena Ketchum who have raised me since I was a toddler. Neither of whom have a bank account here." Harry said making McGonagall flinch slightly.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to insult."

"The only insult is that fact that you would call the pair that abandoned me my parents." He said making McGonagall suddenly look at him in shock.

"Abandoned…?! Is that what you think happened?!" She demanded of him.

"And what would you call being left in the woods with only a scrap of a blanket to battle the elements?!" He demanded back making her blink in shock.

"Mr. P…Ketchum. I'm afraid you are sorely misinformed." She said relaxing slightly making him look at her before moving to sit in the windowsill.

"Then inform me." He said making her nod.

* * *

"James and Lily Potter loved you. Back when you were a babe the pair were targeted by a Dark Lord named…" She seemed to suddenly choke as if it physically pained her to say the name.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said making everyone but Moody and Harry flinch. Dumbledore moved forward slightly.

"Voldemort believed that those of magical blood should be ruling this world while cleansing ourselves of those he deemed impure." Dumbledore said before Moody spoke up.

"Your parents belonged to a small group that stood against Voldemort and his followers called Death Eaters.

James Potter and his partner Sirius Black were some of the best and brightest Hit Wizards I had the pleasure to train.

Because of this and the fact that your mother was a Muggleborn he targeted your family."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Muggleborn?" He asked making McGonagall speak up once more.

"The magical world classifies humans in set categories. Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggleborn, Muggle, and Squib. Muggles are non-magical beings and magical humans born to such families are…"

"Muggle born. Got it." Harry said nodding.

"Voldemort believed only those of Pureblood should hold power and believed that Muggleborns belonged at his feet unable to access their magic.

Your father a Pureblood lord defied his ideas by marrying a Muggleborn witch and having you their Half-Blood son." Moody added.

"As one of the top fighters against Voldemort you father made himself a target for Voldemort's wrath." He explained.

"On All Hallows Eve thirteen years ago Voldemort personally attacked your home. He killed your father…your mother…and tried to kill you." Snape said making Harry wonder why he actually sounded mournful at the mention of his mother.

"What happened to make him fail?" Harry asked only getting blank stares back.

"No one knows the truth. Many speculate what happened that night but the only ones that could answer anything were a babe at the time, or perished." McGonagall said making Harry look out the window.

"How did he find them?" Harry asked not looking back at them.

"If my birth father was such a good cop as you say…why didn't he hide us when he learned that Voldemort was coming?" He asked.

"Sirius Black was a traitor…he sold out your family revealing their hiding spot to the Dark Lord." Karkaroff said making Harry look towards him however it was the suddenly feeling of smug satisfaction that came from Dumbledore that threw him off.

"_Be weary…the old one is keeping something hidden."_ Ronin said over the bond.

"Did he ever say why he did it?" Harry asked making everyone look at one another but he noticed that Dumbledore suddenly felt worried.

"No. When they arrested him after killing thirteen people with a single spell he was found laughing." Snape said while Harry raised his eyebrow.

"And at his trial?" He asked making most in the room blink.

"The transcripts were never released to the public." Dumbledore said before anyone else could speak Harry narrowed his eyes at the elderly man but didn't question it.

"And what of Voldemort? Is he dead?" Harry questioned.

"His body was never found but his robes and wand were found in your nursery." Moody said making Harry turn back to the windows.

"_Then how did I wind up in another dimension?"_ He internally asked. After a long pause Harry spoke up.

"If I am to stay here I'm going to need a large space of open ground to allow my partners out of their containers." He said looking at Dumbledore.

"Would it not be better to remain in the castle?" He asked in return making Harry laugh loudly.

"Remaining inside the castle would mean keeping them in their containers. Ronin is one thing since he's only 1.8 m (about 5 feet 11 inches) tall.

However Mystic comes out to about 6.5 m (21 feet and four inches) and gets surly if she isn't allowed to stretch out in a body of water." Harry said making Dumbledore blink in surprise.

"All of my partners need open space to train, eat, Ext, Ext." Harry said waving his hand in a circle at the end.

"Hagrid would most likely find a space large enough for you." Professor McGonagall said to Harry who looked at her.

"Hagrid?" He asked her.

"The giant of a man with the bushy beard and long hair." Moody told him making Harry nod in understanding remembering such a man in room he appeared in.

"He also happens to be our Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Dumbledore said making Harry look towards him.

"Meaning out of everyone here he would know what best to look for when it comes to specific animals?" He asked making the elderly man nod.

"I'll also need to visit this bank where my biological parents left this trust fund for me." He said.

"Tomorrow is the weekend so I can take you to Gringotts." McGonagall said making Harry nod.

"Perhaps take a couple students with you as well…to answer any questions that Mr. Potter may have." Dumbledore suggested making Harry glare at the man.

"Ketchum. Harry Jay Ketchum. I haven't been a Potter since I was a baby." Harry said to him sensing the slight anger from the man. Harry looked at McGonagall

"If another student is to come please make sure it's someone who can actually use their head for something other than a hat rack.

I don't suffer fools well…and have been known to make that clear to said fools." He said making the Professor nod.

"I would also like to ask something of you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said making Harry growl internally.

"Yes Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"You said you have twenty-three soon to be twenty-four of these Pokémon with you."

"So…" Harry said not liking where this was going.

"I would ask that you allow a few students to help you as not only an opportunity to learn more about these creatures but to help you care for them as well." The elderly man said.

"_Yep I don't like where he was going."_ Harry thought getting agreements from most of his partners.

"No." He simply said making Dumbledore blink in surprise along with everyone else in the room.

"Beg pardon?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"While it is true that I will need help…I and only I shall choose said help.

However as a compromise I don't mind Professor Hagrid helping." Harry said before looking towards Professor McGonagall.

"If you could choose one student that is the most studious, cautious, and is the most mature minded who would that be?

And do they have any close friends that can be trusted?" Harry asked her making the Professor think for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"This will do nicely." Harry said looking at the large area that the giant of a man named Hagrid had showed to him.

Before him was a small field that had large boulders covering the back area, the lake nearby for his water types, and access to the forest on the grounds for those that liked to hunt for their food.

"Are there any local animals that my partners should avoid? Some like to hunt for their food when able." Harry asked the giant who nodded.

"In the lake there is the giant squid and the Merpeople the rest are regular fish or other nasty buggers that no one will care about." He said making Harry nod making sure both Mystic and Shellshock received this information.

"And the forest?" Harry asked.

"The Centaurs will fight back and kill anything that threatens their village." Hagrid warned making Harry blink.

"Centaurs…they exist here?" Harry asked making Hagrid nod.

"They and the Unicorns are the only beings in the forest that are not to be touched. Everything else…is fair game." Harry nodded at the information still trying to process that fact that beings from fairy tales his mother read to him existed here.

"Good." Harry said before blue energy gathered around his right foot before he stomped it onto the ground.

Hagrid looked in confusion before the ground started to shake causing him to stumble slightly. After a moment a fence like structure rose from the ground it was made of stone mixed with metal and wood.

It rose until it came to chest height of the nearly six foot teen next to him. Hagrid looked amazed at the sight before him never had he seen magic used in such a manner.

"Professor." Hagrid blinked as he looked at the teen. Said teen had a serious expression upon his face.

"This fence is the border line of this enclosure." Harry said before he jumped over the line to the other side. "You and three others will be the only ones allowed to cross it." He said placing his free hand upon the fence before opening a section wide enough for Hagrid to step through.

"Anyone else that crosses will be seen and treated as Poachers." Harry said as the Professor walked in before the gate way closed.

"Should that happen…my partners will defend themselves. Using both non-lethal and lethal force as needed." Harry said making Hagrid look towards him.

"The chance of this will increase greatly once the little one is born." Harry said motioning to the egg in his hand.

"So please spread the word to all students and staff…cross the line at your own risk." He said making Hagrid nod before Harry used his free hand to lift his messenger bag off his shoulder.

"I understand. Many packs will do everything to protect the young ones." Hagrid said as beams of white light left the bag and spread out around the area.

He watched as each beam eventually formed into an animal of some kind until he saw a sight that actually caused him to gulp. Mainly the sight of the large serpent like being resting in the lake.

"For the most part you will most likely interact with Ronin…" Harry said pointing to the red Scizor who bowed slightly.

"…or Mystic." Harry motioned to the large water serpent.

"These two are the biggest protectors of this pack." Harry said as Mystic moved down to look at him allowing everyone to get a good look at her.

She was red in color as well and had gold lines between her scales. "Galloping gargoyles…she's beautiful." Hagrid said in a breathy tone making Harry smile as he caressed the crest between Mystics eyes.

"She's what is known as a Shiny Pokémon. Which just means her coloring is different than the average members of her species." Harry said as Mystic leaned against his hand showing affection towards her trainer.

"What species is she?" Hagrid asked as he slowly approached keeping his hands out to the side showing he meant no harm.

"She's what is known as a Gyarados AKA the Atrocious Pokémon. She has been by my side for over a year now and considers herself one of my personal bodyguards.

As well as protector of this pack." Harry said as Hagrid neared only for Harry to hold his hand out.

"Let her approach you." He said making Hagrid nod after all the Hippogriffs had to be handled much the same.

Mystic looked at the giant of a human before moving forward and started to sniff around him. "_He smells of strength…and kindness…he will not intentionally harm any here."_ She said before bringing herself down to face Hagrid.

"She likes it when you rub the crest between her eyes." Harry said to the Professor who nodded and gently started to do so.

Mystic cooed at the touch of the calloused hand as it reminded her of her trainers touch and meant this human knew the value of hard work.

After a few minutes Mystic moved back and dove slightly into the water.

"Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest." Harry said making Hagrid nod before he paused at the sight of an almost unicorn creature. Only it's hair was on fire…made of fire.

Blue fire replaced the mane and tail, there were wisps of it around all four legs, and it had a larger horn than the average unicorn.

"By Merlin…" Hagrid said looking at the Pokémon in question.

"That's Dasher." Harry said making Hagrid look back at him. "His species are known as Rapidash the Fire Horse Pokémon."

"He looks like a strong stallion of the unicorn herds…minus the fire of course." Harry smiled.

"Then I'm sure he'll enjoy their company." Harry said motioning towards the border line.

"I'll be sure to introduce the others tomorrow." Harry said as Hagrid nodded as he crossed the line with the gate closing behind him.

"Oh Professor." Harry said making the giant turn and face him. "I have no doubt that at some point one or two humans who out rank you in life with try and force you to bring them here.

Know that when that happens you will not be held responsible for their actions…nor face the consequences." Harry said making Hagrid blink.

"I…"

"I could tell from the heads of the schools…some here in this world will try to take my partners from me if only to use their power for themselves.

Should this happen my friends and I will fight back with everything we have…and we don't take prisoners." Harry said before turning from the fence and walked away.

Hagrid shivered slightly as he walked away shaking his head. "_Grew up never knowing her, spent his life calling someone else mum, and still wound up growing up to be just like Lily."_ He thought with a slight twinge of fear.

He remembered well those that crossed the fiery red head never fully recovering from said experience. "_Just hope Malfoy Sr. doesn't try something stupid…again."_ He thought remembering that the man walked with his permanent limp and cane because of Lily's wrath.

From the way Harry spoke to try and cross him would end the same way…violently.

* * *

The next morning Harry smiled as he poured out a couple buckets of feed into a makeshift troth.

Low enough to the ground to allow his smaller partners to gather the food they needed, while staying high enough that the larger ones wouldn't strain themselves trying to get the food as well.

The main reason for this was because not many of his partners hunted for their food.

Of the twenty three only Mystic, Shellshock, Romeo, Juliet, Hedwig, Digger, Dazzler, and Blaze hunted on a regular bases.

Most of the others preferred the food he made after being taught by his Uncle Brock to properly prepare it.

After he was done pouring out the current bucket he accepted a third from his first son.

Spark Plug stood at 5' 11" much like Ronin however he was bulkier at 305 lbs. compared to the 260 lbs. of the Bug/Steel dual type.

Spark Plug was also black and yellow in color with bright red eyes and a pair of black tails behind him. He is an Electivire.

Harry had found his egg abandoned in Viridian forest and had raised him ever since he was an Elekid.

Harry called him his first son because of his partners five were egg raised with the first being his starter a female Typhlosion named Ember.

"Thank you son." Harry said as he poured out the last needed amount of food.

"_No problem father."_ Sparkplug said as he took the empty buckets towards the lake to wash out.

Harry smiled at the title all of his egg raised Pokémon tended to call him dad, father, or some other variation.

After he finished Harry walked over towards one of the mated couples among his teammates. Grace and Bolt. Grace is pink cat like Pokémon called Espeon and Bolt being her electric counterpart a Jolteon.

The pair had been mates ever since they evolved together. Their son…an Umbreon named Lunar…was the last Pokémon Harry had raised as an egg before receiving the egg from Uncle Paul.

As he approached he saw Grace partially wrapped around said egg performing babysitting duty.

"How is my future daughter doing?" Harry asked as he approached. Grace looked up at him while Bolt moved slightly away to gather food since he had temporarily been relieved of guard duty.

"_She's lively. I wouldn't doubt she'll come into this world inside of two weeks."_ Grace said to him making Harry smile as he gently caressed the egg outside of its incubator.

The only reason for such a thing was Grace was able to provide plenty of warmth for the little one to be comfortable.

"If you get tired have Juliet take over…I'll have her and Romeo stay close just in case someone here gets any bright ideas." He said to Grace who nodded before resting her head close to the egg.

Harry didn't move until Bolt had returned with Romeo carrying a pair of bowls filled with food.

Romeo was a tall menacing looking being with purple skin, powerful claws, and a large horn atop his head. He belonged to the Nidoking species and his mate Juliet is a Nidoqueen.

Harry rose to his feet as Bolt pushed a bowl close to his mate so she could eat while continuing her duty.

"You and Juliet stick close today…especially while I'm away." He said to Romeo who nodded.

"_You got it boss."_ He said before moving off to find his mate to relay the order.

"_The large one approaches."_ Ronin relayed from his place upon the largest bolder that allowed him to keep an eye on everything around the area.

"_Is he alone?"_ Harry asked through the bond.

"_No…the lioness is with him…as well as three teenage humans."_ Harry nodded before he moved towards the fence to wait for their arrival.

* * *

"Bloody Hell…what is that?" Tonks asked looking at the largest bug she had ever seen staring down at them from a boulder.

"That Miss. Tonks is Ronin one of the twenty plus familiars of our newest guest…and the reason why you three are up so early this morning." Professor McGonagall said.

"Also it would be best not to call said familiar by any pronoun other than those that are gender oriented or his name. Professor Karkaroff learned that lesson the hard way last night." She warned the trio.

As they approached they noticed the sight of the same teen from last night standing by the created fence waiting for them. "Good morning Professors." He said politely.

"Good day Mr. P…Ketchum." McGonagall said remembering to use his adopted name.

"Morning Harry. I see Ronin is busy at work." Hagrid said motioning to the almost motionless Scizor.

Harry smiled at this. "He takes his role as protector very seriously." Harry said before looking at the three before him.

"I believe introductions are needed." He said making McGonagall nod.

"Of course. Allow me to introduce Hermione Granger of all my students she is the one I first thought of that met your requirements." She said motioning to the bushy haired girl.

"Good day Miss. Granger. I'm Harry Ketchum Aura Guardian of the Pokémon regions and Pokémon trainer." Harry said with a slight bow making the girl curtsy slightly.

"How do you do?" She asked.

"And the other two are her closest friends…"

"Only friends…" Hermione muttered under her breath but Harry had caught it.

"…Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss. Nymphadora Tonks." The teen with purple hair growled at the use of her first name, but couldn't say anything about it around the adult.

"Do any of you have preferred nicknames or such that I should be aware of?" Harry asked.

"I'd hate to make a social faux pas." He clarified making the teens nod.

"I prefer to be called Tonks…I hate my birth name." Tonks explained to Harry who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would Dora be acceptable or is Tonks all you'll answer to?" Harry asked her making her blink and think about for a moment.

"I…guess Dora wouldn't be _too_ bad." She said making him nod before looking at the other two who just shook their heads in answer to his question.

"Alright then. Before we get started I'm going to go over some ground rules as well as some basic safety measures." Harry said making the group nod in understanding.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out three spiral notebooks and handed them to the students.

Hermione smiled at the sight of the familiar student supply and happily accepted the purple pen from Harry.

Harry waited as Hermione opened the notebook sitting down while pulling to cap off the pen and placing it on the bottom. After a moment the other two followed her example.

"First and Foremost Pokémon are creatures of battle and power. They fight constantly over territory, safety of family, and for right of breeding mates…and all of this is just while in the wild.

So Rule one is simple. Until you earn their trust you must not rush up to any of my partners. Instinct will deem you as a threat and they will attack first and question later." Harry said looking at the three teens and the giant.

"Rule one: Don't surprise a single Pokémon…got it." Tonks said as she wrote the information down.

Harry nodded before standing off to the side. "Rule two: Don't approach the egg." He said motioning towards Grace who was eyeing the strangers while the egg was close to her with Bolt, Romeo, and Juliet stood close looking menacing.

"Like most animals Pokémon are very protective of their young.

That egg will be under constant watch and if at any time my partners feel it is threatened they will use lethal force believing you to be poachers." Harry said making the teenagers nod rapidly in understanding.

"Rule Three: Under no circumstances are you to bring another student to this enclosure." Harry said to Hagrid and the teens.

"I have no doubt that someone here is going to try and get close to this enclosure if only to spy on or take one of my partners for their own.

It will be your responsibility to try and keep this from happening as much as you possibly can." Harry said making sure that each of them nodded in understanding.

"Those are the basics for now. The rules can and probably will change over time." He said getting nods.

"Now for safety." Harry motioned to a large trunk near the edge of the fence.

"This is the safety chest. Inside are potions and other materials needed to not only keep my partners healthy but to keep you safe as well." Harry said before opening the box and pulling out a set of workers gloves.

"Today you won't need the materials I will show you, but I expect you to have them from now on. First and foremost a good pair of gloves." He said.

"As you will learn today most Pokémon have powers that revolve around certain types. Some of my partners here can unintentionally harm you with their skin.

I will show you which ones but for the most part you should have a set of these at all times." Hermione raised her hand at that.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" Harry asked not used to the sight of someone raising their hand to ask him a question.

"Will Dragon hide gloves suffice?" She asked making him blink.

"Dragon…hide?" He asked slightly confused.

"Gloves made from a very strong magical resistant material. They are used in the study of Herbology and protect a student from possibly poisonings or harm to their hands." Professor McGonagall said speaking before Hermione could.

"Oh…yes those will do nicely. In fact that actually takes away a lot of worry knowing you already have that piece of safety equipment." Harry said to Hermione who nodded and wrote down in her notebook.

"Next dress for the occasion…while your uniforms work for your time in the classroom they will not suffice out here.

Jeans and clothing that can be dirtied are the best." Harry said making the trio nod.

"Professor Hagrids apparel works as well…if fact it looks like it was made to take a beating." Harry said making the giant of a man smile.

"Thank you…made them myself." He said making Harry nod showing off the fact that he was impressed.

"If any other materials are needed you can find them in here." Harry said once more motioning to the trunk.

* * *

"Now then…time to meet your charges." Harry said before turning and whistling. Ronin jumped down and stood beside him making the others pay close attention to him.

"First is Ronin he's a Bug/Steel dual type Pokémon. His species are known as Scizor.

Most likely you will find him standing watch over the area as an advance warning to those here of possible danger." Ronin bowed to them before allowing his wings to open and lift him back to his post.

"Wait…what do you mean by type?" Neville asked Harry who blinked.

"Sorry about that…I forgot that basic information back home do not apply here." He said.

"You see a Pokémon gains power that is classified by specific types. There are eighteen known classifications of types. Bug and Steel are two.

The others are Normal, Ground, Fire, Flying, Water, Psychic, Electric, Grass, Rock, Fairy, Ice, Ghost, Fighting, Dragon, Poison, and Dark.

Each type has an advantage over one another in battle…this is known as type advantage." He said waiting as they each wrote down the information.

"Dual types like Ronin are Pokémon that gain power from two types…however this can also mean they pick up extra weaknesses or defenses.

For example Bug types are defensively extremely weak against Fire types, Flying types, and Rock types.

Whereas Grass types, Fighting types, and Ground types are not very effective against Bug types.

Offensively Bug types are best used against Grass, Psychic, and Dark types.

But will have little effect against Fire, Fighting, Poison, Flying, Ghost, Steel, and Fairy Types." He said making sure to wait long enough to write the information down so they understood it.

"And what about Steel Types?" Neville asked him.

"In terms of defense the types their great weaknesses are Fire, Fighting, and Ground types.

Poison types have absolutely no effect against Steel types.

While Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Dragon, Steel, and Fairy types have little effect against them.

Offensively the best types to use Steel types against are Ice, Rock, and Fairy types.

However they have little effect against Fire, Water, Electric, and fellow Steel types.

Now knowing this can any of you guess how this affects a Bug/Steel type like Ronin?" He asked.

"Wouldn't it give him better defense against Flying and Rock types since they don't work very well against Steel types?" Tonks asked making Harry smirk and nod.

"Slightly yes. Instead of these types of moves being super effective they now become about average in effect against him. Anyone else?" He asked not surprised when Hermione raised her hand.

He motioned to her. "It would also make him doubly weak to Fire types." Harry smiled and placed his finger upon his nose.

"That is what I wanted you to understand." He said.

"While Ronin has now gained defense against Flying and Rock types the flip side is he is doubly weak to Fire types.

Which means one good powerful fire blast…and he's out of the picture." Harry said looking at Ronin.

"My job as his trainer is to help him overcome this weakness and help him find ways to fight against his weaknesses." He then motioned to Ronin who joined him while a large badger like Pokémon approached.

"This is Ember my very first partner and the first Pokémon I've raised from an egg." He said as she rose to her feet before a great burst of fire appeared behind her neck.

"Ember is a Fire type…who will now help me demonstrate just how I have helped Ronin overcome his weakness." Ember looked at Ronin who held his claws out and nodded to her.

Ember opened her mouth and let loose a long stream of fire towards the Bug/Steel type who suddenly started to spin rapidly in place.

The group watched in amazement as the fire rose up into a pillar around Ronin before it dissipated revealing Ronin standing there unharmed.

"With training Ronin is able to move at speeds allowing him to spin around and create a vacuum around his body keeping him safe from harm. The move itself is called Swords Dance." Harry explained to the observers.

"Wicked." Tonks said with a large smile. Harry motioned to Ronin who nodded and returned to his post.

"Do all Pokémon start out as eggs?" Hermione asked suddenly waking everyone from the amazement of the sight they had just seen.

"For the most part yes. However there are some that came about through means that haven't been discovered yet…mainly because they themselves are genderless."

Harry said to her making her nod.

"One more question. Is this the same appearance Ember has had since birth? I ask because some animals change over time to fit their adult bodies." Harry smiled at the questioned.

"Professor McGonagall was right…you do fit my idea of a studious." He said making her blush slightly as she looked down while Tonks and Neville smiled slightly at the reaction.

Both were long used to seeing their brainy friend react to compliments.

"To answer your question no this is not how Ember appeared at birth. Many Pokémon over time go through a stage or stages of life known as Evolutions. For example…" Harry said before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a thin device.

With the flick of a switch a holographic image of a small echidna like creature with fire like quills appeared in the air.

"This is a Cyndaquil…this is what Ember looked like when she hatched. As time went by and she grew stronger she evolved into this…"

He said making a smaller badger like Pokémon appear with fire atop of its head and fanned out around the bottom.

"…a Quilava. This second stage could be considered a sort of adolescent stage which eventually leads to her adult form." He said putting the device back in his coat.

"Her current form is known as a Typhlosion and is the final stage her line can reach." He explained to Hermione.

"Do all Pokémon go through these stages or evolutions?" She asked. Harry once more brought the device out.

"No. There are some that cannot evolve at all such as this creature from my home region of Kanto." He said making the image of a bird appear that seemed to be holding an onion stock.

"This is a Farfetch'd a Flying/Normal dual type that is unable to evolve." He said making Hermione nod.

"Also some Pokémon can only evolve when certain circumstances take place, or they find items that help them reach a final stage." Ember moved off allowing for the next introduction to take place.

Walking up to them was a large stone like creature with gray skin, orange armor like pieces, and a pair of horns atop its head. Harry motioned to the Pokémon.

"This is Charger he is a Rock/Ground dual type known as a Rhyperior to reach this stage he needed the use of this." Harry said motioning to the almost watch like strap upon his left arm.

"This is a Protector a device that allows Chargers line reach their full potential it is only with this can he reach said stage." Harry waited before motioning to Charger who nodded and walked off.

"Any questions before I continue?" He asked not surprised when Hermione raised her hand again.

"Miss. Granger…for futures sake please just ask your questions. I'm sure it will save us all some time." He said with a small smirk getting her to blush again but nod.

"What is the difference between Rock and Ground types? Aren't they both part of the earth?" She asked making Harry nod.

"True. However Rock types take after stones in appearance and are known to have stronger defenses than Ground types.

Whereas Ground types more often than not are more offensive or speed oriented depending on the Pokémon." Harry said making Hermione nod.

Harry nodded before motioning to the pair standing by the pink cat like Pokémon.

The pair nodded and approached. "Now we come to Romeo and Juliet." Harry said as the pair stood by him.

"These two belong to a species of Pokémon that are gender oriented. Their coloring, their size, and even their names show this. Romeo is called a Nidoking where as his mate Juliet is a Nidoqueen.

In their childlike stages both are given the name Nidoran with their coloring being the easiest way to tell the difference in gender. These two are both Poison/Ground dual types." After everyone gained notes Harry continued to introduce the others.

Spark Plug the Electivire, Mystic the shiny Gyarados, Blaze the Arcanine, and his mate Dazzler the Alolan Ninetails were the next group.

This last pair had surprised them since Blaze was a Fire type while Dazzler was an Ice/Fairy type.

After that came Champ the Hitmonchan, his mate Lora the Lucario, Hedwig the snow white Pidgeot, Fable the Clefable, and Psymon the Alakazam.

After that Harry took a moment as Juliet picked up the egg and held it close allowing the pink cat to approach.

This allowed them to meet Grace the Espeon, her mate Bolt the Jolteon, their son Lunar the Umbreon, Apis the Tauros, Dasher the shiny Rapidash, Violet the Vileplume, and Sandra the Sandslash.

"This brings us to the final two of my partners." Harry said before motioning to the water where a large turtle like Pokémon walked onto the shore.

"This is Shellshock a water type known as Blastoise." Harry waited before motioning to one of the most menacing looking creatures.

This creature stood at 6'3" and looked like some kind of mutated shark like creature covered in fangs and claws.

It stood with razor sharp teeth, a star emblem upon its nose, and an orange underbelly with a yellow spot just above its groin.

"This is the last of my partners I have raised from an egg…for now that is." He said motioning to the creature.

"This is Digger. A Dragon/Ground dual type known as Garchomp. He is one of the most powerful children I have and the most ferocious." He said as Digger gave them a glare before backing off. After a moment Harry looked back at the group.

"Any last questions?" He asked.

"Why are some of them wearing medallions?" Neville asked making Harry look towards him.

"Shellshock, Psymon, Mystic, Ronin, Lora, Hedwig and Digger all have medallions on their bodies…but the others don't. Why?" He asked getting a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"I'm afraid those are a trade secret." Harry said to the teen making him blink at the answer but didn't say any more.

If Harry wasn't willing to talk about those medallions…then they must be either very dangerous, or really important.

After that Harry looked towards Professor McGonagall. "Now that introductions are out of the way I can go with you…but I request that Miss. Granger come with us to answer any questions I may have." Hermione blinked at that but nodded after a moment.

After all fair was fair. Harry answered a lot of questions towards his Pokémon she should answer a few in turn to explain the world to him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but for a little help for those who will no doubt ask me here is a list of Harry's Pokemon.

* * *

F/M= Gender ER=Egg Raised A-Alolan S-Shiny/differently colored

Ember- F Typhlosion ER

Charger- M Rhyperior

Romeo- M Nidoking

Juliet- F Nidoqueen

Spark Plug- M Electivire ER

Ronin- M Scizor

Mystic- F Gyarados S

Blaze- M Arcanine

Dazzler- F Ninetails A

Champ- M Hitmonchan

Lora- F Lucario

Hedwig- F Pidgeot S

Psymon- M Alakazam

Digger- M Garchomp ER

Apis- M Tauros

Bolt- M Jolteon

Grace- F Espeon

Dasher- M Rapidash S

Violet- F Vileplume

Shellshock- M Blastoise

Sandra- F Sandslash

Lunar- M Umbreon

Egg

* * *

There you go. R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Easter everyone! As a means to celebrate this great day I have decided to post an early chapter of this story.

I hope you all have a great day and can enjoy this at your leisure.

Disclaimer is in Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Pardon me if it sounds insulting but…this place seems rather underdeveloped." Harry observed as they walked through a shopping area called Diagon Alley.

"A good part of the magical world is stuck in the Victorian age of our country. Mainly because magic and most modern technology can't coexist.

Not to mention the mindsets of many magical humans."

She added the last part under her breath making Harry wonder what she meant but figured it was a question for another time.

"Speaking of…how did that electronic device you carry work on Hogwarts grounds? Most often such a thing would either burst from being overpowered, or simply not work." She mentioned to him making Harry blink.

"Electromagnetic shielding." He answered making her look at him in confusion.

"Magic…or Aura where I come from…is everywhere. Pokémon in particular are surrounded in the power.

Because of this the Professors of my world developed a means of protecting technology from the power. I don't know the full science behind it though." Harry explained to her making Hermione nod.

"Interesting…no one in this world has tried to discover such a means of coexistence." Hermione said making Harry look towards her.

"Why?" He asked making her blink.

"Magic is hidden from the world at large. Mainly because so little of the worlds' population can us it…that and the fact that history shows humanity hasn't treated those with magic well." Harry looked at her in confusion.

Aura was seen as a great gift back home and those blessed with the ability to use it…while few in number…were well respected.

"They would burn those suspected of witchcraft, drown them, and many other things resulting in death. They called them the Witch Trials." Hermione explained to him.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Harry asked her making her sigh.

"Fear for the most part." Harry blinked before taking a moment to think on the knowledge.

"Fear of the unknown is this worlds' greatest weakness…and has caused much death and destruction over time." She added.

"To survive the magical beings of this world have gone into hiding in communities. Magical UK involves Great Britain, Scotland, and Ireland with Hogwarts being the most promenade school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry nodded.

For a short time they traveled in silence towards a great marble building in the alley however as they walked Harry couldn't help but notice wandering eyes following him.

Mainly looking at the scar upon his brow. "You're quite famous here." Hermione said answering the question she believed was building on his lips.

"Why?"

"Mainly because you survived something no one else in history has." Professor McGonagall answered for Hermione.

"When…You-Know-Who attacked your family he used a spell that has always without fail resulted in the victim's death. Until you that is." She explained making Harry blink.

"Somehow the spell didn't work and caused his demise instead of yours. And before you ask…no one is sure how. Again because no one can give a firsthand account." She said making Harry observe the crowds.

"That explains why some are looking at me in awe. However that doesn't explain why some are looking at me in fear." He said making the two witches look and notice that he was right a few were looking at him in fear.

"One of the theories on how you could have possibly survived was that you are some kind of great dark lord in the making." McGonagall told him as they continued on their way.

"And…you do give off a rather intimidating aura." Hermione said making Harry blink.

"How so?" He asked her in confusion.

She smiled at him. "Your dressed as if you're expecting a war." She said making him look down.

"Really? This is a regular uniform of an Aura Guardian back home." He replied before shrugging his head slightly.

"Although…I do have more black than usual." He said making her giggle slightly surprising both herself and McGonagall. Hermione Granger didn't giggle.

After clearing her throat she spoke up. "That's the second time you've used that title. What exactly is an Aura Guardian?" She asked him making Harry smile at her.

"An Aura Guardian is what we call those few humans that use Aura to protect both humans and Pokémon alike.

Basically we're a special form of law enforcement/military power that travel the regions using our gifts for the betterment of the world.

I don't mean to brag, but I am the youngest Aura Guardian in over a century." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"So basically you belong to the magical form of the police force?" Hermione asked making Harry nod.

"Aren't you…a little young to be a police officer?" She asked him making him chuckle.

"In our world one is considered an adult the moment they gain their trainers/coordinators/breeders/researchers license." He said making her blink.

"You're emancipated?" She asked.

"Sort of. Those that don't pursue a career with Pokémon have to wait till they are eighteen before they are considered adults.

The reason those that make a lifestyle out of Pokémon training are considered adults is, because over the course of their journey they will be faced with decisions and challenges that a child is not up to face.

During my journey I raised five children from infancy to adulthood." He explained making Hermione nod.

"So it's more of a necessity than anything else?" She asked making Harry nod.

"What age does one gain a license to work with Pokémon?" She asked always wanting to know more.

"Fourteen is the legal age. However one can gain it at thirteen if they spent a time of four years under the tutelage of a Professor of a region, a champion of a region, or an elite four member of a region." He said with a smile.

"Every region holds one shared tournament of a kind. Trainers from all over travel through a region…" Harry went on to explain how the Pokémon leagues worked and how one went about becoming the best of each region.

"…each region has a group of five trainers that are the best of all others.

The Elite four are numbers five through two. Kanto's elite four are Lorelei who specializes in Ice types, Bruno who specializes in Fighting types, Lance the Dragon type specialist, and finally my grandfather Red who is a mixed trainer."

Harry explained making Hermione nod. "So the elite four are four of a regions strongest trainers and most focus on a single type of Pokémon."

Harry nodded to her reply. "And Champions are the best trainers of a region often they are mixed type trainers like yourself but every once in a while one will focus on a type. Like Lance and his dragons." She finished.

"A plus Miss. Granger." He said making her smile again with a slight blush looking away tucking her hair back.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of one of her favorite students smiling and laughing with the found Potter heir.

A part of her couldn't help but wonder if history was repeating.

Harry had the same confidence of his father, basically the same career, and the same taste in smart women.

However unlike his father he had his mother's studious ways, he wasn't cocky like his father, and he didn't have his father's' open aura that drew people in.

"Can your parents use Aura as well?" Hermione asked Harry making him think about it.

"I'd say dad would be classified as a Squib his ancestor was once a great Aura Guardian named Sir Aaron, but it hasn't be a large part of the family since."

Harry said making Hermione nod.

"Mum only has the amount one would have to get by day to day life." He explained making her nod.

"My parents are muggles too." She told him believing he was going to ask her the same question.

"What do they do for a living?" He asked instead making her smile slightly.

"They're Dentist. I'm sure that must be boring compared to your family with your Grandfather being a member of the Elite Four." Harry laughed at that.

"If he was the only member of the family that had made a name for himself maybe it would be about the same." Harry said making her look at him.

"Mum is the Grand Duchess of Kanto…basically as far as Showcases go she is the number one trainer." He said making Hermione blink.

"And your Dad?" She asked.

"He's Kanto's regional champion." He said making her pause in her step as they walked up the marble stairs of Gringotts bank.

* * *

Harry paused as he looked at the plague above the door. "Enter Stranger but take head." He read aloud.

"Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn. Will pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors. A treasure that was never yours. Thief you have been warned. Beware of finding more than treasure there."

He looked at the guard at the door before looking back up. "Has anyone taken you on your challenge and lived?" Harry asked making both McGonagall and Hermione look at him like he had lost his mind.

The goblin guard smirked at the Aura Guardian. "We've only ever had one break in and they didn't get anything but their life." He said making Harry nod.

"Impressive…not many banks can actually challenge thieves and still claim to be the safest bank." He said as he walked passed the guard who had laughed slightly.

"What the devil were you doing?!" McGonagall hissed at the teen.

"Asking a simple question. After all I've never seen a bank issue a challenge to those that would attempt to rob them. It's rather fascinating." Harry said to her.

"That isn't a challenge! It's a warning!" She hissed again making Harry pause.

"If it was a warning they would've included a few lines of just what would happen to any thief that was caught." He replied with a shrug making both of them blink.

Unknown to those that had just crossed the doorway the guards looked at one another. "A human with a spine...hope some fun comes from that." The two guards chuckled before getting back to work.

Harry walked up to the first free teller. "Greetings Master Goblin." He said as he approached making the teller look up slightly in surprise.

"May your gold ever flow." He added with a slight bow making both McGonagall and Hermione blink in surprise at the formal greeting.

"And may your enemies forever fall by your blade." The Goblin replied.

"I am here to test for any possible inheritance vaults and titles…I have been in a place where bank statements would be unable to reach me." He said to the teller.

The Teller nodded before ringing a bell calling another Goblin forward. "Griphook take our guest to the inheritance division to be tested." The teller said making Harry bow to him.

"Thank you Master Teller. May the blood of your enemies ever flow into your goblets." Harry said making the Teller bow again.

"And may your fortunes ever grow." Harry moved off to follow Griphook.

Once the goblin had led them to a waiting area he instructed them to sit before he left.

"Mr. Ketchum…what made you great the teller in such a way?" McGonagall asked him nod used to hearing a Wizard use such greetings to Goblins.

"Before breakfast I ran laps around the lake…interesting enough I was joined by your Charms teacher." Harry said making McGonagall blink.

"As a former magical dueling champion he likes to keep himself in good shape. I took the time to ask him a few questions about what to expect from this bank.

Since his father was of the goblin race he was more than happy to inform me of a few choice bits of information.

Words to use, what to avoid saying, and even what actions are alright to do in front of them. For instance he actually encouraged me to bring my blade with me." He said motioning to his sword.

"Apparently as a warrior race Goblins respect those that carry around weapons instead of relying exclusively upon wands." Hermione blinked at the information before she felt a pressing need to face palm.

Four years and she never once thought to ask Professor Flitwick about the Goblin race.

"And why are we going through an inheritance test? We already know you are here to inherit the trust account your parents left you." McGonagall stated.

"Because if I just walked up the counter and demanded the Potter inheritance without proof of who I am or even a key they would toss us out on our asses. This way I am going all the proper procedures." Harry explained making the Professor nod after a moment.

After a few minutes the group were called into the office of Ripclaw. Harry looked around and noticed that Ripclaw had a variety of weapons that appeared as claws most likely the cause of his name.

"Hail Master Ripclaw warrior of his clan. May the blood of your enemy ever flow." Harry greeted with a bow.

"And may your enemy ever fall upon your blade. You know our greetings human but I don't remember you ever entering into our halls before." Ripclaw said as he motioned for Harry to sit before his desk.

"I have been away and unable to receive any kind of bank statement. It has only been recently been brought to my attention that my biological family may have left something behind for me." Harry explained making Ripclaw nod his head.

"When were you adopted?" He asked opening a drawer of his desk.

"I was a toddler of a year almost two." Ripclaw nodded as he lifted a gold bowl onto the desk and placed a blade next to it.

"I'll need a sample of your blood. However be warned that if you perform this test any and all keys linked to any vaults you may have will be destroyed leaving us to replace them…that comes with a fee." Ripclaw said making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"How much of a fee are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"Thirty Galleons." Ripclaw said before Harry looked when he saw McGonagall gasp and look offended.

"Highway robbery." Harry said making Ripclaw shrug.

"If you'd rather not see the results then leave my office." The Goblin said.

"Ten Galleons should more than suffice for a key." Harry stated making Ripclaw lose his smile.

"Twenty-five."

"Fifteen…and not a cent more." Harry said placing his hand upon his sword hilt. Hermione and McGonagall looked on in fear at the action thinking Harry had just signed his death warrant.

After a few tense seconds Ripclaw actually fell back into his chair laughing a great billow of a laugh. "I like you human." He said laughing before nodding.

"Fifteen for each vault that is discovered." He said after a moment.

"As long as the amount comes from said vault instead of all from one." Harry counter offered making Ripclaw nod.

"Deal." He said as the pair shook hands. Harry picked up the ceremonial blade.

"You know…I think you're the first human to ever actually try and negotiate with me." Ripclaw said sounding impressed while Harry just cut into his hand making the blood flow into the bowl.

Once it had enough the cut healed as Harry placed the blade down.

After a moment a chime was heard before a sheet of parchment was pushed from a slot on the bottom.

Ripclaw looked at the sheet before he saw something that made him suddenly sit up and curse in his native tongue.

He looked up at Harry with a slight smirk. "No wonder…" He said before handing the sheet to Harry as he rose to his feet.

"Please remain here while I go and collect one of my senior advisors. It seems you are a very important Wizard." He said as he left the office.

Harry lifted the sheet and looked at what was written.

* * *

Hadrian 'Harry' Jay Ketchum born Harry James Potter.

Fathers: Ashlyn 'Ash' Red Ketchum via adoption. James Claudius Potter via birth (Deceased)."

Mothers: Serena Jasmine Ketchum nee Williams via adoption. Lily Violet Potter nee Evans via birth (Deceased)

Godparents via Godparent rituals: Sirius Black (Imprisoned), Alice Longbottom (Medically unable to comply)

Godparents chosen by Adopted parents: Dr. Brock Slate, and Misty Star nee Waterflower.

Titles upon adulthood: Lord Potter via James Potter, Lord Black via Sirius Black, Aura Guardian, and Goblin Friend via Lily Potter.

Vaults: Potter trust, Potter main, and Black main

Other inheritance: Animal speech, Minor Metamorphic abilities

Magical contracts: Marriage with Ginevra Weasley (Void.), Alliance Longbottom family.

* * *

"Interesting." Harry said reading over the sheet. "_They even have information on my adoptive family."_ Harry thought as he looked over the sheet.

"What do they mean by marriage contract?" Harry asked McGonagall who blinked at the question.

"Marriage contracts are usually used between Pureblood families to ensure good marriages for their children.

They are commonly used in most cases…but you shouldn't have one. Your mother hated the practice and inform many that you would never be placed into one."

McGonagall explained. "Good thing it's voided then." Harry said.

"I've never met this Ginevra Weasley…I doubt we'd have a comfortable life." Hermione blinked at the name.

"Weasley?" Harry looked towards her.

"Know her?"

"Of her…she died two years ago." Harry blinked at that information.

"How?" He asked getting a shrug.

"She was found in a bathroom clutching a destroyed diary, both covered powerful venom from a snake of some kind. No one knows what happened to her." She said making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Officially it was ruled as an animal attack…but no one has taken a closer look at the case.

By order of Minister Cornelius Fudge and Professor Dumbledore the Supreme Mugwump."

Harry had a good feeling that Hermione didn't like the order. "Did anyone find the snake in question?" Harry asked getting a shake of the head in reply.

Before Harry could speak on the matter more Ripclaw entered back into his office with him an elderly looking Goblin.

"Greetings Goblin Friend. I am Sharpblade head of the Potter accounts. May your gold ever flow." He said making Harry rise to his feet.

"And may your fortunes ever grow." He replied.

"When you did not arrive on your eleventh birthday to receive your inheritance I had begun to worry that the line of Potter would die out." Sharpblade said as he took the sheet behind Ripclaws desk.

"Since I've only just returned to this world that is a valid fear." Harry said as he once more took his seat.

"Indeed." Sharpblade replied.

"Before we begin...is there anything you wish to request of us?" Sharpblade asked. Harry took a moment and looked at the sheet before him.

"I'd like a full audit of all three of my vaults if that is possible." Harry said making Sharpblade nod.

"Agreed." He said before looking at Ripclaw who nodded and left to follow the request.

"Now then our records show that you are considered of age as of your fourteenth birthday." Sharpblade said making Harry nod.

"My home world grants adulthood and all the responsibilities to those that follow a certain career path at that age. I received my license for said career on that day."

Harry explained making Sharpblade nod.

"It matters not…the tournament you were forced into deemed you of age according to two heads of the Ministry of Magic and the Supreme Mugwump.

This means you now have the options of taking up both Lordship titles owed to you."

Sharpblade informed him making Harry blink. "What exactly would these titles entail as far as responsibilities go? I don't plan to remain here longer than necessary." Harry said making Sharpblade nod.

"The titles come with seats on the Wizards government/courts meaning you would be responsible for placing votes towards laws and other matters." Sharpblade informed making Harry sigh.

"I hate politics." He said.

"Can I possibly name a proxy to handle that part of the bargain?" Harry asked making Sharpblade nod.

"Yes but…"

"I can't just pick a random stranger off the street to take over." Harry finished making Sharpblade nod.

Harry looked at the sheet holding his inheritance information.

"What about the Longbottom head? Since their family and I seem to have a long Alliance." Harry asked making Sharpblade nod.

"Madame Augusta Longbottom holds the title until her Grandson Neville takes over.

You could name her your proxy to take over until you wish to hold them or until they pass to someone else." Harry nodded before he looked at McGonagall.

"What kind of woman is Madame Longbottom?" He asked. McGonagall took a moment.

"Shrewd, honest, brave, and very set in her ideas of how the world should work." She answered making Harry nod.

"Perfect." He said looking at Sharpblade who nodded.

"The only other responsibilities would be deciding what you are to do with your new found wealth.

However I would recommend reading this…" He said placing an ancient looking book upon the desk.

Harry looked at the title. "Magical Law…do you think I will need this so soon?" He asked the Goblin.

"I never hurts to be prepared." Sharpblade said making Harry shrug.

However instead of picking up said book he placed his hand upon the top said hand began to glow blue as he closed his eyes. Sharpblade and the two witches watched as he raised his hand making the book open before the pages started to rapidly turn.

Harry's eyes rolling behind their lids as the pages continued to turn again and again until the book suddenly closed making the glow vanish.

Harry rolled his neck taking a deep breath before opening his eyes with a hint of blue vanishing.

"Ask any question about that book." Harry said to the Goblin. Sharpblade grabbed the book and opened it to a random page.

"What is the legality of life debts?" Sharpblade asked. Harry's eyes went blank for a moment before he spoke in a monotone like voice.

"Life debts are created between two magical humans after one saves the life of another without hope of gaining anything. The Debt will be held by a family line until magic feels it is fulfilled.

One cannot create a debt if they are directly responsible for bringing about the near cause of death. Legally one can use said debt to force one to follow a command set with the promise of the debt being fulfilled afterwards.

The only time a life debt can be created by another means is if during a duel to the death the victor gives the defeated their life back."

Harry blinked before shaking his head.

"That was almost word for word." Sharpblade said looking up from the book before closing it.

"A nifty little trick Aura Guardians can use to learn the laws of foreign lands without the hours of study…comes with a major headache though." Harry said rubbing his temples.

Sharpblade looked at the scar above the boys right eye and noticed it was starting to bleed as a bead of black flowed from the bottom.

"Is it normal for that scar to do that?" He asked as Harry pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the liquid.

"Only when I overexert myself…or use an ability that focuses greatly upon the mind." Harry said making Sharpblade hum slightly.

"Then I would like to have one of our healers look it over." He said making Harry look at him in curiosity.

"Curse scars shouldn't still bleed and as a Goblin Friend it would look poor on us to not check your health over."

"What exactly is a Goblin Friend…and how did my biological mother go about earning the title?" Harry asked making Sharpblade smirk.

"A Goblin Friend is a title give to a human that has earned our respect in some great way. Mainly via combat.

Your mother was a very powerful woman who had quite the reputation of being bloodthirsty towards thoughts that threatened the life of her loved ones.

Much like you she carried around a weapon however instead of a single sword she preferred a pair of butterfly swords." Harry raised his eyebrow knowing the pair of short swords that were famously used by more women over men.

"She gained the title of Goblin Friend by slewing my predecessor after he was found to be aiding an outsider with the embezzlement of Potter funds.

We never found out whom he was working with but the sight of her marching out of this facility with his head in a sack upon her waist was enough to gain our respect." Harry looked at the Goblin instead of looking disgusted or fearful he actually looked quite impressed.

"Go Mum." He said making the Goblin nod in agreement.

* * *

"I've got to say I quite like those Goblin fellows." Harry said a couple of hours later as the trio of humans left the building.

The only real difference that was seen was the two rings upon his left hand both with a marvelous ability to remain hidden if he so wished.

Not to mention his scar was almost completely faded from sight.

As it turns out the Goblins had been right to worry about his health and discovered a leach of some kind inside the scar.

Over the years it had been feeding itself upon his Magic/Aura never letting him reach his full potential.

The Goblins were going to take the leach and use their magic to discover it's true purpose and hopefully the one responsible for it. The audit had turned up something as well.

It seems that the same person who had tried to set up the marriage contract between himself and Ginevra Weasley had also tried to make it so her family received a constant dowry from his family.

The payments of course ended upon the time of her death however it hadn't stopped the Goblins from vowing to discover where the money went.

They did learn that the contract was made by Sharpblades predecessor and his human conspirator since the contract was for a Male Potter and Female Weasley it was left open.

However since the contract was voided Harry was able to completely get rid of it upon the claiming of his titles.

He had also asked to be put in contact with the person in charge of magical law enforcement to show him/her the findings to see if they could help as well.

"I'll have to come back again if only to not lose my edge." Harry said as he wiped off his blade and sheathed it.

After his health checked out Harry wound up being challenged by a young Goblin who didn't believe he was worthy of inheriting his mother's title.

The now armless and one legged Goblin was forever to spend the rest of his days in shame for such a goading.

"I would ask that you don't make a habit of such a practice…but I fear it would fall on deaf ears." McGonagall said remembering the boys' mother well.

While Lily had a good head on her shoulders and was more than capable of keeping the likes of James Potter in line…she was a rather violent woman when she wanted to be.

"Ah don't worry Professor. After all the Goblins seemed to enjoy the sport." Harry said waving her off making her sigh.

"_How on earth did he wind up just like her?"_ She asked herself.

* * *

Once back at Hogwarts Harry returned to his partners with Hermione the pair stopping when they saw a sight that almost made Harry break out in laughter.

Standing by the fence was a group of well-dressed beings in robes minus a squat toad like woman all in pink.

All of them were looking frazzled at the sight of Ronin standing before them holding a bundle of sticks in his pincer while Mystic stood behind him glaring down at them.

As they approached Harry could hear Hagrid speaking. "I did try to tell ya Minister. You can't approach the Pokémon without permission from their trainer."

"With good reason." Harry spoke making everyone turn to see him and Hermione approach.

"Professor…I see that we've gained some uninvited guest." He added as he approached walking past those standing there.

"Ah you must be the one in charge of these beast..."

"Careful toady." Harry interrupted making said woman puff up. "My partners are perfectly capable of understanding human speech. You insult them at your own risk."

Harry said to her as he walked passed making the woman look up at the giant sea snake towering above them.

"Now who are you people? And why are you encroaching upon foreign soil?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts…"

"This enclosure was made to be our base of operations much the same for the Carriage of Beauxbatons and the Ship of Durmstrang meaning this enclosure is dubbed foreign national ground until the end of the tournament."

Harry spoke up before the toad could get going again making her blink.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Lord." Harry interrupted the man with the bowler hat who blinked.

"Pardon?" He asked as Harry held up his left hand showing off a band of silver with a dark stone.

"Lord Black in formal cases Mr.…?" Harry asked making the man blink.

"Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic." He said making Harry look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what would the Minister of Magic want with me?" Harry asked leaning against the fence.

"Lord Black we are here because you have been missing for quite some time…"

"Then I should've been contacted by a member of your law enforcement offices not the man in charge of the government." Harry interrupted again making Fudge blink.

"Yes well…"

"If you wish for a moment of PR then I suggest running it through my representative Senior Accountant Sharpblade of Gringotts Bank." Harry said making the man blink.

"As a Goblin Friend the goblins of Gringotts were more than willing to help me muddle through the politics of this world.

This means that any newspaper articles involving me or my name will be screened first by them, any public speaking events with be cleared with them, and any kind of legal matter that turns up will be handled by them and their team of solicitors.

As this matter…whatever it may be…was not cleared by them I'm afraid you and I have nothing to talk about Minister." Harry said before turning and walking into the enclosure with Hermione while Ronin dropped the bundle of sticks and Mystic sunk into the waters.

"You realize you've probably angered some powerful people?" Hermione asked him making him smile at her.

"If I am to be forced into this world and play a role in it…I'm going to play by my rules not there's." He said to her before he approached the tent that was to be his home away from home…yet again.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to read this work.

R&R Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter everyone! I know I said the last chapter was publish to celebrate today but I realized I had an extra chapter ready to go and figured...screw it.

So here for all of you is an extra chapter of Legacy. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer is in First Chapter

* * *

Chapter Four

"Very good Hermione." Harry said to Hermione as she gently rubbed the ears of Lunar.

He was teaching her and the others how to help a Pokémon relax after training.

Usually one would use one of three methods. The first was a rub down to help relax muscles, a gentle washing allowing them to cool off, or play time.

Tonks was currently play fetch with Blaze and Dazzler both of whom had taken quite the shine to the Metamorph.

Neville was spending time washing off Violet who enjoyed the feeling of the cool water.

Harry was helping rub down Grace who had taken the day to stretch out while Juliet was on egg sitting duty.

"He's taken quite the shine to you." Harry said to Lunar who was arching against the teenager like the cat most mistook his line for.

"I've always had a love of felines and while I don't have a pet myself I always thought about having a cat." She said as she scratched Lunar under his chin. Harry smiled at her answer.

After he finished rubbing Grace down she moved off bumping her son off who blinked.

"_It's your shift."_ She told him making him blink.

"_Yes Mum."_ He said before he rushed off to take over guard detail of the Egg from his father.

"It's his turn to take over guard duty." Harry explained to the slightly confused Hermione who nodded before she jumped when Grace laid herself down upon the teens lap.

Harry looked at the Sun Pokémon with a slight smirk making her give a slight shrug.

"_What? She gives good belly rubs."_ Grace explained as she turned to allow Hermione to commence with said belly rub.

It had been a few days since their first adventure into Magical UK and it had been interesting to say the least.

So far the papers have only be able to publish two articles about his mysterious return and the claiming of his titles.

The Goblins were doing a very good job running the PR shield for him.

"I'm surprised your Pokémon have warmed up to us so easily." Hermione said as she continued to pet Grace causing the Pokémon to purr at her touch.

"It's because they can sense your good intentions via Aura.

If you had nothing but ideas of who being around them benefited you they would most likely have ignored you.

If you had nothing but evil in your heart then..." Harry left the sentence in the air but Hermione seemed to understand anyway.

"I know you told me that Lunar is Grace and Bolts son, however I've been meaning to ask something.

Why isn't he the same species as either of his parents?" She asked making Harry smile.

Every day she had new questions and Harry always found them interesting.

"Mainly because the two of them are actually part of a great circle of evolutions." Harry said before bringing out his Pokédex from his jacket and making the hologram of a small fox like brown Pokémon appear.

"All three of them are known as Eevee Evolutions because they all started out as this little one." Harry said towards the image.

"Eevee are known as the Evolutionary Pokémon because their DNA allows them to go through multiple one stage evolutions." Harry said before flicking a switch making Graces image appear.

"Espeon like Grace are what Eevee evolve into after they spend a great amount of time bonding and training with a partner during the daylight hours.

Hence the name Sun Pokémon." Harry said before pressing another button making Lunars image appear.

"Umbreon evolve much like Espeon only during the night time hours under the moon's rays."

"Hence Lunar." Hermione said making Harry shrug.

"Actually I didn't give them their nicknames until after they informed me of which form they wanted to take." Harry explained to her making her gain a slightly confused look.

"Espeon and Umbreon are the only 'natural' evolutions an Eevee really goes through." Harry said using air quotes around natural.

"The other evolutions depend upon items or certain environments to evolve. For instance…" He said making the image of Bolt appear. "Bolt became a Jolteon by use of a Thunderstone."

"A what?" Hermione asked him. Harry was about to answer when Lora came over and handed him his bag.

"Thank you." He said making the Lucario nod before she walked off to join her mate at the lake with Neville and Violet.

"She certainly always seems to know when you need her." Hermione observed making Harry nod.

"Of all my Pokémon Lora is the most in tune with Aura. In fact of all the species of known Pokémon her line are the only ones that can actually access its power."

He explained before pulling out a bundle from his pack. He unrolled it showing off a variety of items.

Stones of different shapes and colors were seen with a multitude of other items however Harry brought out six of the stones.

One that was green with the image of a lightning bolt, one was that pure blue almost like a sapphire, one that was yellow with the image of fire, a second green one only this time it had the image of a leaf on it, a pure white stone that had the image of an snowflake, and finally a bright stone that sparkled in the sun.

"These six stones are used to help an Eevee reach the other evolutions of their line." Harry said before picking up the stone with a lightning bolt.

"This is a Thunderstone it can be used to help certain Electric type Pokémon evolve into their final forms.

In the case of an Eevee it allows the Pokémon to unlock its Electric form Jolteon." Harry explained making Hermione nod.

"With a Water Stone…" Harry started picking up the blue stone making the image of a blue Pokémon appear.

Hermione had no doubt this Pokémon was a Water type because of the natural aqua like features that allowed an animal to swim rapidly.

"…an Eevee can become a Vaporeon their Water type form. While a Fire stone helps it become it's Fire type form Flareon." Harry said making the image of an orange and yellow Pokémon appear while holding said stone.

"Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon were the first evolutions discovered in Kanto among the Eevee Line.

It wasn't until years later that Scientist from Johto…our neighbor region…discovered Espeon and Umbreon.

The other forms were discovered in other regions." Harry explained to her making Hermione nod as she absentmindedly kept to her task of rubbing Graces belly.

"In the Sinnoh region that has the greatest amount of forest and winter like lands two more evolution were discovered." Harry said as he placed the Fire, Thunder, and Water stone back into the bundle he had pulled them from.

"It was discovered that if an Eevee were to evolve while in a forest close to moss covered stones they evolved into the Grass type Leafeon." Harry said making said Pokémon appear before Hermione's eyes.

"One could also use one of these…" Harry said lifting up the green stone with a leaf on it. "…they are called Leaf stones." Harry informed her.

"However that wasn't always the case." Harry said while she waited knowing he was going to fully explain everything to the best of his knowledge.

"Not long after my eighth birthday synthetic versions of the stones were created to reduce the need to mine them in the wild. Synthetic stones can be used multiple times to help a trainer evolve their team.

Violet for example needed this stone to become a Vileplume." He said motioning towards the only Grass type among his team.

"When creating the synthetic stones scientist also found ways to use them to allow Eevee to reach their Sinnoh forms as well as the final form that has been discovered up to now.

This also allows one to use this Ice stone to help an Eevee reach their Ice type form Glaceon instead of just traveling through snow covered grounds locating ice covered stones."

Harry explained as the ice type image appeared. Hermione thought it was quite beautiful to look at. "The final form was discovered in the Kalos Region right around the same time as Fairy types."

Harry explained as he pulled up the image of the white and pink form that seemed to have ribbons attached to it.

"This is Sylveon the final known form of Eevee evolutions. When it was first discovered they learned that an Eevee would need to know a fairy type move and have a great deal of affection towards their trainer before they evolved into this form. However now one can use this…"

Harry said holding up the final stone the one that sparkled greatly in the sun. "…a shiny stone to help them evolve." He said before she nodded.

"Why are Espeon and Umbreon the only ones that don't need a stone to evolve?" She asked making Harry shrug.

"No one knows fully the reason behind that. While there are sun and dusk stones they do not work on Eevee.

My great uncle Oak believes that unlike the others both forms require great affection as well as a certain amount of time spent out in solar and lunar light.

This could mean that the power from evolution stones are inadequate to help them evolve. That's the theory anyway." Harry said making her nod.

* * *

After a small amount of time passed Ronin spoke up from his post. "_A youngling approaches."_ He said making Harry look up at him.

"Someone is coming." Harry said rising to his feet making Grace jump up and follow beside him while Hermione rose to join him.

Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Neville arrived at the fence in time to see a young male with sandy brown hair approach a camera hanging from his neck.

"Cripes…it's Creevey." Neville said making Harry look towards his God-Brother.

"Creevey?"

"Colin Creevey he's a Gryffindor a year below us who liked to snap pictures constantly.

Luckily the camera he brought with him in his first year wound up saving his life…now he pretty much always carries a camera everywhere he goes.

I hear he also sometimes takes pictures for the Lovegoods and their magazine." Neville answered Harry.

Harry wanted to question the statement but held his tongue as the young boy approached.

"Can we help you Mr. Creevey?" Harry asked the boy.

"Begging your pardon Lord Black." The young boy said with a slight bow.

"I've been sent to retrieve you for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony." He said making Harry nod.

"Ah yes I remember Sharpblade writing to me about that. Very well." Harry said as he strapped his belt with his blade into place.

"Ronin keep an eye out for any intruders…should any come you have full authority to use any means necessary to protect the pack." Harry ordered to the Scizor standing guard who nodded his head once in understanding.

"_Mystic don't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary."_ Harry ordered over the bond making the Gyarados grumble slightly.

"Grace you and Bolt will join me along with the others." Harry said to the Sun Pokémon who nodded before they were soon joined by her mate.

"Lead on Mr. Creevey." Harry said making the younger teen nod before he started towards the castle with the other four teens and two Pokémon following behind.

As they entered into the castle Colin spoke once more. "Lord Black I would like to take this moment to thank you. You invitation was very well received by my employers." He said making Harry smirk.

"I take it that the others are already there?" He asked making Colin nod.

"Yes. Miss. Luna and I were the last to arrive and I volunteered to come collect you." Colin replied making Harry nod.

"Good, good. I'm glad my invitations arrived with little problem." Harry said making the three teens that traveled with them confused but before they could ask Colin brought them to a chamber near the Entrance Hall.

"Allow me my lord." He said as he pulled the door open.

"Thank you Mr. Creevey…you are remarkably polite for one your age." Harry complimented making Colin smile slightly at the praise.

* * *

"Ah and here is our final champion Lord Black." Ludo Bagman called as Harry walked into the room with the others.

Nearby were the other champions and the heads of their schools. The others in the room were a woman with diamond like studs around a pair of glasses, a woman wearing a thin coat with a fur collar, a serious looking man wearing fine robes, a group of photographers, a man with wild white hair, and a young teen with blond hair and wide grey eyes.

The final member in the room was the only one that Harry really knew.

"Hello Master Sharpblade…May your gold everflow." Harry said with a bow to the head accountant of the Potter family.

"And may your enemy forever fall by your blade." The Goblin replied with a bow as well.

"As per your request Lord Black I have contacted the members of press of the most read newspapers of both Magical Bulgaria and Magical France to be here today.

I have even invited Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler and her photographers Colin Creevey." Sharpblade said making Harry nod.

"Thank you Master Accountant." Harry said.

"You were the one to invite us?" The man asked Harry.

"Indeed Mr.…?"

"Jacque. Luis Jacque. I write for the French Gazette." The man said making Harry nod.

"Well Mr. Jacque I invited you because it didn't seem right to me that only the papers of Magical UK be the ones to cover the tournament.

After all this entire event is meant to improve foreign ties so it seems only fair that all nations involve get the chance to report on it." Harry said making the man nod slightly.

The woman in fur spoke up but in a language Harry didn't know.

"She is introducing herself as Elaina Marks and is thanking you for the opportunity to be included in this tournament." Sharpblade said to Harry making him nod.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Marks." He replied via Sharpblade.

"I guess that leaves only a few more introductions. First is Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet." Bagman said motioning to the woman with the gaudy glasses.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Skeeter!" Sharpblade hissed making the woman make a face as she stepped back.

"Forgive me. Lord Black it is nice to make your acquaintance." She said with a slight curtsy looking like she had swallowed something sour the entire time she did so.

"Ah Miss. Skeeter…I'm surprised your paper sent the woman in charge of the gossip column to report on this matter." Harry said making her glare slightly before it vanished.

"I happen to be one of the Prophets best…"

"Gossip Mongers." Harry finished for her making her glade again.

"I've read your work recently and noticed that almost every single time it read like one of those cheap papers one finds in a supermarket filled with nothing factually at all.

I shall have to do something about that soon." Harry said making her blink.

"I'm sorry…?"

"Oh don't be. After all I doubt the announcement of my takeover of the paper has reached the ears of its employees." Harry said making the woman blink.

"Which reminds me. Thank you once again for the suggestion that I buy out the remaining fifty five percent of the stocks of the Prophet." He said to Sharpblade who nodded.

"But that means…" Skeeter started to say only for Harry to smirk at her.

"At this moment Sharpblade is sending a team to 'clean up' the prophet and install my new choice of editor in chief.

However I'm sure she'll be more than willing to continue to allow you to write for the Gossip Column." Harry said making Skeeter gape at him before she practically fell back into her chair.

Tonks leaned over towards Neville. "That has got to be the first time I've ever seen Skeeter struck speechless." She whispered making Neville nod both with small smirks on their faces at sight of the gossipmonger getting her comeuppance.

* * *

Meanwhile in London a woman wearing a business suite like robes walked into the office of the Daily Prophet looking at the sight of many writers and photographers being forced out by Goblins.

Each and every one of them having been placed on the staff to be a Ministry mouthpiece or informant keeping vital information from the public's eyes.

The worst was the chief who was being dragged out in cuffs after he had tried to attack the Goblins for removing him from his job.

As they left those that remained looked up at the woman as she stood above them. "Good morning members of the Daily Prophet. As you no doubt have noticed the paper is going through an long overdue overhaul.

From this day on word we will no longer be a ministry run paper instead we will now be the paper Magical UK needs.

We will be reporting the truth that the Ministry wishes to keep hidden. We will make the public aware of the dirty little secrets of our pureblood members.

We will no longer allow the public to be the sheep the Ministry has tried to make them.

Today Ladies and Gentleman I your new editor in chief Andromeda Tonks will help lead this paper to a new era…and we have a lot of work to do." She said with a smile before the reports cheered happy to finally be working at an actual newspaper and not a Ministry approved rag.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Bagman gulped slightly before he cleared his throat. "Yes well…" He hesitated before the female teen rose to her feet.

"Greetings Lord Black I am Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler. My father and I wish to thank you for the invitation to report for the Tournament."

"No thanks necessary Miss. Lovegood after all what is the point of the news if it is not reported?" He asked making her nod before she returned to her seat.

"Finally I would like to introduce Mr. Ollivander who shall be testing the wands today." Bagman said after she was done.

"Good day Lord Black. I must say I was expecting to meet you long before now." Mr. Ollivander said making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Yes. After all I've been selling wands to magical children for quite some time. I was expecting you around your eleventh birthday to receive your wand.

I have quite the record for matching a magical human with their tools." He said with a smile making Harry give him a blank stare.

"Then why is Neville using a tool that wasn't made for him?" He asked making Neville blink along with Mr. Ollivander.

"Actually…I don't remember Mr. Longbottom coming into my store that year either." He said making Neville look away.

"Gram gave me…" Neville mumbled the last part before Harry walked up to him and reached into his robes.

"OI!" Neville called out as Harry pulled the wand from inside his robes and handed it over to the elderly man.

"Hmm…Oak wood, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair…this is your father's wand Mr. Longbottom." Mr. Ollivander said making Neville sigh and nod.

"That explains it then. He's using a focus that wasn't made or paired for him. Which also explains why you have such a problem casting spells Nev." Harry added making Neville look at him.

He had told Harry about that after Harry had heard a few students mock Neville for practically being a Squib. "Indeed." Mr. Ollivander said as he handed the wand back.

"This wand doesn't view you as its caster…thus it is fighting you every step of the way making your spell work incredibly weak." The elder said before he moved and picked up a suitcase that was nearby.

"Luckily I always carry around my wares wherever I go." He said before the case opened and a full cabinet structure made itself known from the small suitcase.

"Now then why don't you all commence with the interviews while I help Mr. Longbottom." Ollivander said as he motioned for Neville to come and join him.

"Be sure to send to bill to the Potter accounts Mr. Ollivander." Harry said making the man and Neville look towards him.

"After all I am the one who embarrassed him slightly by making his problems public knowledge." Harry said winking at Neville who blinked as he realized that Harry had been planning something like this all along.

He just did it in a manner where his Gram would have no choice but to let it happen thus allowing him to have his own wand.

The interview process didn't take too long as most of the papers just wanted a little background on the champions.

Ages, dreams for the future, and such.

Skeeter hadn't fully recovered from her early shock but Sharpblade had made sure to copy all the information down with a dictaquill getting the facts and nothing but the facts.

The champions were also dismissed after Mr. Ollivander made sure their wands were in working order with Harry having to conjure a ball of light from his hand to satisfy the old man in belief of his skills without one.

As they left for dinner Neville…now with a new thirteen inch cherry wood wand with a unicorn hair core…spoke up to Harry.

"Has anyone ever compared you to a fox before? Cause that had to be one of the most sneaky planned out tricks I've ever seen." He stated making Harry chuckle.

"I have been called many things some nice some not…mostly not." Harry said the trio having no doubts about that part.

"However I did this because I believe you and I are becoming friends. And friends look out for one another.

Not to mention you and I share a great family history with that alliance between our houses.

I would be shirking in said alliance if I continued to allow you to use a tool that wasn't made for you to the point of severe damage or even death." Harry explained making Neville blink.

He didn't have many friends…in fact besides Tonks and Hermione he had none… and the fact that Harry already believed them to be so meant a lot to Neville.

"Plus…my partners seem to trust the three of you which puts you all in a great light to me." Harry added as they continued towards the hall for dinner.

"You know Harry you would've made one hell of a badger." Tonks said making Harry look at her in a confused look before she pointed up at the Hufflepuff banner.

"My house values hard workers and loyalty over everything else. I have a feeling you would've fit in perfectly here if you had been sorted with the rest of your year." She said making Harry smile.

"Honestly I would've liked such an environment, but really it's because of my Dad that I act the way I do…mostly." Harry added after some hesitation.

"My Dad values hard work to reach one's goals and has consistently proven to many in our world that strength isn't all one needs to be the best.

Heart, courage, love, and sweat will get one farther than luck of birth and genius." Harry told her making her smile.

"I like the man already." Harry chuckled at her words as they moved to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

As they ate dinner the quartet enjoyed the banter around them before the doors were pushed open by a man wearing black robes holding a cane and had a head of platinum blond hair.

"Bloody hell…what is Malfoy sr. doing here?" Tonks whispered in question as Harry felt the same taint on the man that he had felt on Karkaroff and Snape meaning he was a former Death Eater.

"Father?" Draco Malfoy asked standing up.

"Where is the one who claims to be Lord Black?!" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"There is no 'claims' about it…the Goblins dubbed me so by right of blood from Dorea Black being my paternal grandmother." Harry said as he rose to his feet with the ring of House Black visible.

"That title belongs to my son…"

"If I hadn't of returned that might have been the case.

However your wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a member of the cadet branch where as I am…by right of blood…a member of the main branch.

This means I inherit before she or any children of hers do." Harry said to the man who glared at the teen with fire flashing in his eyes.

"If you doubt this you have but to look in magical law page four-three-six subsection B paragraph 2." Harry said with a shrug.

"However that won't get you out of the real reason why you are here." Harry said to the man who was grasping his cane tightly.

"Ever since the death of one Orion Black you have been constantly drawing from the Black family vaults under the terms of Business.

As there was no head of house at the time that could challenge you this has legally been allowed to happen. However my account managers have informed me of this increased loan and I have decided to collect." Harry said making Draco blink at the news.

"Now normally one would be given ten years to pay back said loan with a low interest rate included…however since you have taken advantage of the hospitality of House Black I do not feel inclined to give you such a time frame." Harry said.

"If I remember correctly Sharpblade gave you…till the next summer to pay back the loan in full interest included." Harry said as he made to sit a chair appearing beneath him with Bolt and Grace moving to his sides.

Lucius blinked in shock at the use of wandless magic but didn't allow himself to be distracted. "There is no possible way I can…"

"Then you should've been paying the loan back as you went along." Harry said before the man could finish.

"The fact of the matter is Mr. Malfoy you and yours have been using my money for ill begotten deeds and I will not have it any longer.

You have until the summer to pay back the loan…or face Goblin justice for refusing to do so." Harry said to him making the man glare deeper before he pulled his wand out only for a bolt of electricity to hit him causing him to drop it.

Grace glowed purple before the wand flew into Harry's hand. Lucius stopped as he noticed he was now unarmed.

"And that…was your final mistake." Harry said before the doors opened again making Lucius turn to see a woman with red hair pulled back into a bun, a monocle on her eye, and a cigar in her mouth walking towards them.

Beside her was a tall man of African descent wearing red robes and a hat upon his bald head. "It seems that you were correct to be worried about action being taken against you Lord Black." Madame Bones said with the cigar still in place before she blew out a smoke ring.

"Indeed. Madame Bones I would like to formally press charges against Lucius Malfoy for thief of family monies as well as attempted assault against the Lord of his wife's House."

Kingsley Shacklebolt smirked as he pulled out cuffs and approached the Pureblood who was glaring at Harry. "I'd like to see you worm your way out of this one Malfoy." He growled to the man as he started to lead him away.

"By the way Mr. Malfoy…" Harry said making Shacklebolt stop and allow Malfoy sr. to look back.

"…the goblins have frozen any and all vaults you have. Meaning until the debt is paid in full your family will not have access to any of their gold or valuables." Harry informed him making the man suddenly go wide eyed at the implications.

This time…he couldn't bribe his way out of trouble. Harry smirked as he rose to his feet waving his hand to make the chair disappear before pulling out two treats and tossing them to Bolt and Grace.

Harry held up the wand belonging to Malfoy sr. before he snapped it in half and tossed the remnants onto the ground.

"Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore started to say as he rose to his feet.

"Lord." Harry corrected the elderly man who once more internally seethed while not showing it.

The man continued as if Harry hadn't spoken. "…surely this could've been handled more delicately?" He asked making Harry shrug.

"Oh I agree. If Mr. Malfoy had just realized he had to pay back his loans instead of just trusting his son to wipe it all away upon his inheriting the title this whole mess could've been avoided.

As it stands now he will have to face trial under Goblin law as well as be forced to dredge up any and all past deeds to see the legality of said deeds.

However I'm sure Madame Bones will be discrete in her findings." Harry said before he took his seat.

Already the room was filled with the sound of whispers of what had just happened. "Look at Malfoy Jr." Tonks said looking over at her cousin who had turned extremely pale as those around him gained smirks and looks of vindictive promise.

"I don't think he's going to last the week." Tonks said making Neville snort.

"The week…he'll be lucky to last the night." He stated making Tonks nod both then and there vowing to never get on Harry's bad side.

People that did so seemed to wind up in very unfortunate circumstances.

* * *

"Blast that boy!" Dumbledore cursed as he launched a glass bowl with his favorite lemon drops inside towards the wall of his office.

Ever since the boy had returned things had not been going well. Of course he had known that Crouch Jr. was going to enter the boy into the tournament under the guise of Moody.

Of course he had expected it to work. What he hadn't expected was to see that said boy was everything he hadn't wanted him to be.

He was well trained, politically minded, crafty, and had already made allies with the Goblins.

"_Blasted Mudblood Evans is still causing me troubles beyond the grave!"_ He insulted internally as he began to pace his office.

Lily Evans had been a thorn in his side since the day she arrived at his school.

Not only did she constantly push for changes among her classmates her actions almost led to him losing a chance at the Potter monies.

James Potter had been a faithful follower of Dumbledore and his ideas of the light as a child…by the time of his death Albus was lucky to get a single piece of gold from the man to aid in his mission.

Now it seemed that their half-blood brat was following in her footsteps despite the fact he had never been around her or those whom had known her.

His plans were already facing trouble with the death of Ginny Weasley but now he would be lucky to salvage even one part of said plan for the boy.

"I must get young Mr. Weasley to befriend the boy…or else I fear for the Greater Good of us all." He muttered aloud never noticing the distraught look of his familiar phoenix.

* * *

"I've got to admit…this little village is very nice." Harry said looking around Hogsmeade.

Today was the first time the students were allowed to visit the nearby village during the year.

Normally they would've been allowed to visit during Halloween but with the tournament the date was pushed back.

Now just days away from the First Task of the Tournament Harry was traveling around with his human friends.

Hermione smiled as she led Harry around the area while Tonks and Neville kept back a few steps.

The pair had small smiles on their faces as they watched their brainy friend come out of her shell.

Both couldn't help but notice that as time went by Harry and Hermione both seemed drawn to one another.

Hermione's constant drive to learn about the Pokémon had seemed to bring Harry's walls down rapidly.

Harry's compliments of her mind and heart slowly caused Hermione to blush around him constantly.

More often than not Tonks and Neville would find the pair sitting and talking about their lives, their families, but mostly about Pokémon in general.

Surprisingly Hermione was the only one among the Hogwarts students that had been trusted by Grace and Juliet to handle the egg when Harry wasn't around.

Tonks also couldn't help but noticed that while other girls had tried to get his attention Harry only seemed to have eyes for Hermione.

She had even tested this from time to time with her abilities.

She'd change her hair, her height, skin tone, even enhance certain features that drew in a lot of boys. Not a single time did he comment on the changes besides to question how she was able to do this.

This had prompted Tonks to change Hermione's hairstyle once from its usual bushy mess into a sleek looking bun with a jewel in the back Harry had complimented her on the look causing Hermione to blush brightly.

"That boy is hopelessly taken with her." She said as she watched the pair perform their little flirting game as they traveled through Hogsmeade.

"I'd say they're both hopeless." Neville added making Tonks snort in agreement.

After Tonks little experiment Hermione had begun to bring little changes about her life.

Nothing that was constantly seen of course.

The changes were mainly in the way she styled her hair and the places she would spend her free time.

In fact it had become almost common to find her in the Pokémon enclosure than in the castle. Grace, Bolt, and Lunar all spent the most time with her.

As the most feline like members of the team they enjoyed her company and lavished attention.

"And you're certain we'll find a camping supply store here?" The pair heard Harry ask making Hermione nod.

"Yes Harry. Just because this village was built mainly for tourism doesn't mean it doesn't have a good number of practical stores as well."

Harry smiled at her. "I guess I shouldn't complain…at least shopping here will be easier than Hop, Hop, Hop Town." He said.

"Eh?" She asked making Harry chuckle.

"Oh yeah that's the name of the town where Breeders and Coordinators can gather the materials they need to raise their Pokémon.

It's also one of the biggest shopping towns in Kanto since it's so close to Celadon City." Harry explained making Hermione blink.

"Why do that call it Hop, Hop, Hop town?" She asked making Harry pause.

"You know…I never asked." He said making her blink before she giggled at his slightly confused face while they continued on.

"Oh yeah…hopeless the pair of them." Tonks said shaking her head while Neville just shrugged at the pair.

Eventually Hermione led the group to a little blue store called TARDIS over the door.

The group walked in only to blink at the sight before them. Instead of the quaint little store they expected…"It's bigger on the inside." Tonks gasped at the inside that seemed large enough to be a hotel lobby.

"Love that line. Always look forward to that line." A voice called making them jump as a smiling man came over.

He wore a tweed jacket, suspenders, a dress shirt, slacks, and a red bow tie around his collar. Harry couldn't help but notice he was the most normally dressed man he had seen among the Magicals.

"Hello how can I help you lot today?" He asked.

"I'm looking to replace my tent…someone decided it was okay to set fire to my last one." Harry said glaring slightly at Tonks who just looked away whistling innocently.

"Ah well then it really depends on what you are looking for." The stranger said as he motioned for them to follow.

"I'm looking for something simple, but quite durable. I travel on the road often and need something that can handle the wear and tear of the elements." Harry explained making the man nod.

"Ah a nomad…honestly the first time we've ever had one in here." The man said before he moved towards a rather plain looking tent.

"This is our most common model for those that spend great amounts of time in the wild." He said making Harry notice it was the type of tent that was made for one person during the early days of history…back when camping was more for soldiers than pleasure.

Harry looked inside blinking at the sight before him.

While the outside of the tent was plain and small the inside looking like a small flat. The main room had a stove, a sink, sofas, chairs, and doors which Harry believed would lead to bedrooms and a bathroom.

"As you can see it comes with all the basic needs one could have while on the road but light enough and durable enough to handle some of the worst weather changes." The man said as Harry pulled his head back.

"How much?" Harry asked him.

"Thirty Galleons…but for forty I'll throw in one of these." He said moving off and approached a section of the store that held other appliances stopping before a small refrigerator.

"We can set it up so you will have one of these babies inside to help preserve food making it harder for animals and other critters from getting close." He said making Harry kneel down and open the little box no longer surprised to see that the inside looked large enough to be considered the same size as a restaurants ice box.

"How long would it take before it is ready?" Harry asked making the man shrug.

"I can have it sent to the castle before dinner." Harry nodded.

"I'll take it." Harry said reaching into his coat and pulling out a Gringotts voucher and a pen to fill it out.

The man accepted it and moved off to the register where a short woman with long brown hair and a bright smile stood.

"Hello I see my husband was able to help you find everything." She said making Harry nod.

"He led us right to what I was looking for." Harry said making the woman nod.

"Good…usually he gets himself and our customers so lost they wind up never buying anything." She said making the man sulk slightly before she accepted the voucher from her husband.

"Alright Lord Black we'll have the tent and all the features sent up to you tonight." She said making Harry nod before his eyes suddenly glowed for a moment before he smiled.

"Thank you." He said before rushing out of the store with the trio following.

* * *

"Harry what…?" Hermione asked once they were outside before the four of them vanished from the area and appeared back in the enclosure.

Hermione, Neville, and Tonks were all a little wobbly on their feet as Harry walked past Psymon.

"Thank you my friend." He said as he patted the Alakazam on the shoulder.

"_Anytime Boss."_ Psymon said before Harry rushed off towards Grace who had a wobbling egg resting close by.

"What…was that?" Tonks demanded after she regained her footing.

"That was Psymon teleporting us because the little one is hatching." Harry explained to her as he laid out a blanket before him.

The trio of teens watched as Harry spread out said blanket before gently taking the egg.

The Egg wobbled a little more before it suddenly glowed white. The trio watched in amazement as the egg changed shape until it became a small animal before the light vanished.

Hermione gasped at the sight of the little almost teddy bear like Pokémon that now sat upon the blanket.

"Hello little one." Harry said in such a gentle and warm tone the teens blinked to hear it.

The little one looked at Harry and tilted its head before Harry gently lifted the baby into his arms.

Harry cradled the babe in his arms as he accepted a bottle that had been floated to him by Grace.

"Here we go…you must be starving after all that effort." Harry said as he gently brought the food to the little Pokémon.

"Ursa." They heard the babe say before it clamped down on the nipple of the bottle and started to drink.

As it did the group noticed a small blue energy that covered both father and child like it was warm blanket keeping them safe from the elements.

"Welcome to the world…Kallisto." Harry said naming his newest daughter who continued to enjoy her first meal while in her father's arms.

After she finished Harry gently brought her to his shoulder where a towel was already in place as he gently rubbed her back giving a gentle pat every once in a while until they all heard a loud burp.

"Oh…that was a good one." Harry cooed before he brought the little one down.

Grace approached and gently started to give the babe its first bath much to the joy of the little Teddiursa.

As this happened Harry pulled out his Pokédex and for the first time the group of teens heard it speak.

"_**Teddiursa the Little Bear Pokémon…"**_ A mechanical female voice said. "…_**This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Quick Feet. It currently knows the moves Covet, Fake Tears, and Scratch. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Close Combat."**_ She said before Harry turned it off.

"Really wish they came up with a model that only fed one the information they needed.

I already knew she was a female, and her species. I just needed to know what ability she was born with and the moves of in her life." Harry said to himself.

He looked up at the trio.

"Only one can approach for now while the other two will have to wait. Don't want to overwhelm her." Harry said to them before Hermione approached slowly.

Once Grace was done she moved back allowing Kallisto to see the other human.

The Little Bear Pokémon looked at the girl in curiosity and wonder before holding her arms out to her. Hermione smiled as she gently lifted the little one and cuddled her close.

"Hello Kallisto. Your father and I have been waiting to meet you for quite some time now." She said as she held the little one close making Harry smile brightly at the sight as Kallisto raised a hand and started playing with the girl's hair.

Hermione giggled softly as she started to run her fingers through the soft fur along the babes back.

Tonks and Neville watched the seen and both couldn't help but think that they were watching a pair of parents interact with their daughter for the first time outside of the hospital.

Both also couldn't help but smile at the sight of Hermione cooing at the baby Pokémon while Harry smiled nearby watching them with love clearly in his eyes.

"_They may be hopeless…but you got to admit they make a cute couple."_ Tonks thought with a smile noticing that Grace was looking at her and nodded as if agreeing with her.

The sight made Tonks almost laugh. "_At least she has the approval of all his non-human family members."_ She joked internally.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and can't wait to hear what you think.

R&R Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! So this is the next chapter of Legacy and as I'm sure you've noticed it is a long one. This chapter will show the First Task as well as some personal changes I have made to it as well as the aftermath.

As a reminder this is an AU story so not everything will be cannon. If this are not your types of stories I ask you to please stop reading now instead of leaving comments that can see seen as insults.

Disclaimer is in Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her. Harry and Tonks were slowly running around having Kallisto chase them while Lunar helped her by staying by her side to keep her on her unsteady feet.

All the while Kallisto was smiling at the game she was playing with her Daddy, aunty, and big brother.

It just looked so quaint that it warmed Hermione's heart. Nearby Neville filled the food troth with help from Champ.

"Ursa!" Kallisto called as she ran towards Hermione who smiled widely as she accepted the gasping little one into her arms.

Kallisto buried herself into Hermione bosom as if to hide herself from the chasing teens. "Not fair…hiding in Mia like that." Harry gasped slightly as he fell to the ground by the pair.

Kallisto peeked out at her daddy with a smile as Hermione kissed her head and held her close. "Don't worry Kallisto I'll protect you from the Daddy Monster." She joked getting a laugh from Harry and a laugh from the babe in her arms.

Tonks was about to comment on the pair before they all jumped at the sound of a loud whine coming from the trees.

"_Boss!"_ Dasher cried out as he ran into the enclosure sweat pouring down his body.

Harry rushed to his feet his sword already in hand as he rushed forward with Ronin following right behind him.

All while Hermione rose with Kallisto in her arms, and ran off towards Mystic who had surfaced after hearing the panic filled voice.

"What happened?!" Harry demanded of the panicked Fire Horse Pokémon.

"_Fire…fear…danger!"_ Dasher panted before Neville arrived holding a bucket of water that the horse drained rapidly. Once he was done he looked at Harry.

"_Something…big is in the forest…something surrounded in the aura of death…and fire."_ He panted to his boss who gripped his weapon tightly.

"Mystic stay here and keep watch over everyone! Shellshock, Lora, and Champ we're going to investigate."

"I'm going with you." Neville said making Harry look at the teen and saw in the eyes of the boy that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Harry nodded before he looked at Tonks. "Stay here and keep an eye on Kallisto with Mia." He ordered making her nod as she drew her wand and moved to take a guarding position.

"Let's move." Harry said taking off into the forest with the mentioned group right behind him.

The group eventually arrived at a clearing where the two humans and three Pokémon gasp.

"Dear Arceus." Harry called at the sight of the four massive reptilian creatures before him.

All of them were chained but thrashing around in anger the largest one suddenly sent out a blast of fire out towards a group of humans nearby.

"Dragons…why are there dragons here?!" Neville demanded under his breath.

After a moment Harry growled. "They're here for the tournament." He said making Neville look towards him in shock.

"They want us to deal with the shock of handling them in some way, shape, or form." Harry said before they all ducked when a burst of fire came close to them.

"How do they expect the dragons to go along with…whatever they plan?" Neville asked him making Harry almost shrug until he felt a stab of fear in the Aura around him.

He looked around trying to place it until he realized…it was coming from the dragons. "_My babies!"_ He heard screamed through the air.

Harry rose up making Neville almost grab his shirt to keep him in place. However when Harry spoke up he froze. "Because they brought nesting mothers." Neville rose up as well and saw the four clutches of eggs in straw covered boxes.

"Bloody hell…" He gasped before Harry suddenly jumped out into the clearing making Neville curse as he and the Pokémon with him followed.

"What the hell are you…?!" He called behind his only male friend.

"Those eggs need their mothers!" Harry called back making Neville blink before the group ran up.

"Shellshock…keep those idiots away from us." Harry said motioning to the humans nearby that were gathered together away from the dragons.

"Blast!" He called aloud moving off while the others ran to the egg clutches.

Lora grabbed the one closest to her before heading towards the smallest one of the dragons green in color.

"Champ…that one to the red one!" Harry called pointing to the clutch in question making the Punching Fiend nod as he grabbed it and headed off.

"Nev…that one to the tan one!" Harry called as he picked up the last and rushed towards the largest one. Neville internally cursed yet again as he marched towards the tan and blue one.

Harry placed the clutch down moved away quickly before meeting Lora in the center of the area.

Lora was gathering stones around a circle moving just as Harry arrived making a pillar of blue fire leave his hand and surround the stones.

Neville and Champ had moved off allowing them to work before Harry stopped showing off brightly glowing stones.

Both he and Lora glowed blue as they made the stones rise into the air and move towards the clutches.

Soon each clutch had a circle of stones among the eggs warming them greatly also causing the mothers to relax.

Harry sighed in relief. "Good…we made it in time." Harry said as each mother moved in close and gently breathed fire around the eggs helping the stones warm the young ones inside.

* * *

"OI!" A voice shouted making Harry growl as his eyes suddenly glowed blue making Neville jump back.

"What do you think…?!" The voice shouted before suddenly cutting off at the sight of an angry Harry.

"Which one of you criminals separated the eggs like that?!" He demanded making the group of men shirk back.

"We are professional dragon handlers…!" The leader started the shout before he was rendered unable to talk when Harry seemed to vanish and appear before him holding him in the air by the throat.

A red haired man reached into his robes only to stiffen when he felt a wand against his neck.

"I wouldn't recommend that mate." Neville growled at the red head making him look at the teen in shock. Lora and Champ were surprised at the speed the teen moved at when he saw the redhead try something.

However both also couldn't help but smirk at one another when they felt the loyalty and courage wafting off said teen.

"The young in those eggs were close to death because of your actions!" Harry growled at the man in his grasp.

"A moment longer and they would've been dead! Then you would've had four rampaging mothers looking to destroy anything and everything around them in vengeance!" Harry hissed at the man before launching him through the air into a nearby tree.

The man gasped for air as he held his abused throat. "You put the lives of every human in this clearing, in the castle, and in the village in danger!" Harry yelled at him.

Harry took a moment to breath as he allowed himself to calm down making the glow leave his eyes before opening them again.

"If we were in the Pokémon regions I would be arresting you for criminal negligence right now!" He hissed.

"As it stands I'll settle for reporting your crime to Madame Bones and remaining right here until she arrives to handle this mess." Harry said before he looked towards Lora.

"Go back and tell Mia and Dora what happened here. Then ask either one of them to get Madame Bones or Auror Shacklebolt here…it looks like I have another criminal for them to round up." He said glaring at the leader of the dragon handlers while the others looked towards the ground.

He was sending Lora because she and Psymon were the only ones who could communicate with humans outside of the bond via Telekinesis.

As soon as Lora left Harry waved his hand making bands of blue light surround the man before him before he took a seat on a nearby stump.

"You can let him go Nev…he was only reacting to his boss being in danger." Harry said never taking his eyes off the man before him.

Neville nodded as he removed his wand from the neck of the red head. "Who here is second in command?" Harry demanded of the group as Neville moved off and stood behind him with Champ joining him.

"That would be me." The redhead said.

"Why weren't the eggs kept with their mothers?" Harry asked in a tone that demanded a satisfactory answer.

"My boss there…" He said motioning towards the bound man. "…ordered us to leave the clutches to him while we focused on the mothers. None of us knew that he was keeping them away from said mothers." He said as the green eyes of the teen stared into him as if peering into his very soul.

"I believe you." He said moving his eyes away making the red head release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

* * *

By the time footsteps were heard approaching the sun had already begun to set. Harry never looked up to see whom was approaching but he could feel that there were more than were needed.

"What's all this then!" Harry groaned internally at the voice…the toad was back.

"I distinctly remember calling for the Aurors…not the Ministers kiss ass." Harry said as he looked at the glaring toad of a woman who had a small group behind her.

"See here young man! Even if you are a Lord you will respect my authority…"

"Respect is never given." Harry interrupted making the woman seethe again.

"It is only ever earned…and you haven't earned a single bit of respect from me." Harry said before looking as another group entered.

"Ah here are the ones I called." He said as Madame Bones arrived with two Aurors.

One the familiar Shacklebolt while the other was a tall man that sort of reminded Harry of a lion with the way his hair framed his face.

"Lord Black I received your report…although I didn't think you had sent the information to the Ministers office as well." She said as she took out her cigar and blew out a smoke ring while glaring at the men in red robes behind the toad.

"I didn't. I was just as surprised to see toady here as you are." Harry said not moving from his stump as the woman glared once more.

"Umbridge! Dolores Umbridge I am Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic…"

"And one of the foulest women I've ever had the displeasure of knowing." Harry said making her halt before he looked towards Madame Bones.

"This man is under civilian arrest for criminal negligence. Mainly by endangering the lives of every human in the immediate area by placing the eggs of those nesting mothers in danger." Harry said gesturing towards the dragons. Madame Bones looked at the man.

"What did he do?" She asked making Harry lean back.

"He placed the clutches in straw filled open boxes allowing the cold air to surround them and placed them so far away from their mothers that they wouldn't be able to save them in time.

Luckily one of my partners caught the scent of said mothers sending myself, Neville, and the Pokémon you see here to investigate.

When we arrived I noticed the danger and handled the problem." Harry said as Shacklebolt moved off to verify the information.

"As you so like to point out Lord Black you are a foreign national and thus cannot place any member of Magical UK under citizen arrest." Umbridge said before she turned to the Aurors behind her.

"Unless…" Harry spoke before she could give an order causing her to look at him. "…said foreign national finds themselves in a situation where not only their lives but the lives of citizens of Magical UK are placed in great danger.

Then they can act in a manner they see fit to either stall or displace the danger as long as local law enforcement is called within three hours of the end of situation. Magical Law page three-three-six subsection E paragraph one." Harry said to her making her blink.

"He's right." Madame Bones said handing a copy of said book to the walking toad. Umbridge snatched it and looked at the passage in question.

Umbridge growled at the passage before snapping the book shut. Harry smirked at her before Shacklebolt returned.

"The Eggs are with their mothers now, but there are clear sightings of scorch marks from them breathing fire all around minus a circle off in the distance. The only disturbance around them is the prints of two humans, and two Pokémon all of which lead to said mothers." He reported making Madame Bones nod.

"Read him his rights Shacklebolt." She ordered as Kingsley nodded and moved to lift the bound man to his feet.

"The bands will dissolve after three hours have passed." Harry said to the Auror who nodded in understanding before he started to march the man away.

"Now I can't help but wonder…what the hell are such dangerous creatures doing so close to a school?!" Harry demanded of Umbridge making Madame Bones glare at her.

"That is a remarkable question Lord Black." She said placing her cigar back in her mouth before the end glowed with a puff of smoke following.

"They are here under the authority of Minister Fudge for the Triwizard tournament." Umbridge said in her high tone of voice.

"What they are here for is none of your business!" She hissed at the teen making said teen raise an eyebrow towards her.

"_We'll just see about that."_ Harry thought with a deadly smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

"Ministry of Magic Endangers the Lives of our Children!" A man called out as he held up the newest addition of the Daily Prophet with the image of four fire breathing dragons moving on the front page.

In the middle of Diagon Alley men and women crowded around buying copies of the newspaper as the man continued to make the headline known.

"Lord Black and Longbottom scion discover dangerous creatures in close proximity of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

He as he accepted a coin from a customer who picked up a paper.

"Undersecretary to the Minister claims the Minister authorized them himself!" He called as a woman opened the paper seeing the toad like woman in question.

* * *

Harry smirked at the paper before him as he drank his morning tea for the first time inside the Great Hall of the school listening to the reactions of everyone in the room.

"I swear you won't be happy until you bring the world down around you." Tonks said as she read the article written by an up and coming reporter named Lane that her mother had hired.

"Not my fault they thought it would be a good idea to place innocent lives in danger. Not to mention the children in the castle too." Harry said meaning the dragon eggs.

"Plus you've got to admit…it is rather nice seeing Umbridge getting put in her place." Neville said from his own copy of the paper.

"Can't believe that foul woman was going to try and arrest you for doing the right thing." Hermione hissed as she fed a spoonful of honey to Kallisto who was resting comfortably in her lap.

"Umbridge would do anything to improve her own standing in the Ministry…of course it helps that she has the same morals as a Dementor." Neville said remembering the constant times his grandmother complained about said woman.

Dumbledore internally growled at the article he read it seemed the brat had not only discovered the dragons, but had once more done something to shake the foundations of the Ministry.

Now was not the time for them to deal with this kind of fallout…especially if it led to the placement of a competent Minister that would actually do their job.

Fudge was useless as a man but at least he could be pushed to follow a certain path.

Luckily the article was worded in a way that all the fallout would be felt by the Ministry alone meaning he just had to put on a good show of moving the dragons to a safe location in order to avoid backlash.

The task for the tournament would also continue as planned since it was too close to change now, but he would have to be careful about the second task.

If only so the Potter brat didn't cause another backlash upon discovering it.

"_Daddy!"_ Harry looked up at the call from Kallisto and chuckled at her happy waving from Hermione's lap.

"I'm sorry little one am I ignoring you?" He asked as he reached forward and picked the Little Bear Pokémon up.

"She certainly does like being the center of attention." Tonks commented as Hermione leaned forward to continue to feed the baby Pokémon.

"Ah that just means she'll have a great drive to grow when she's able to start training." Harry said as he played with the paw of his newest daughter while she continued to eat.

"How old would she have to be before she can begin training?" Tonks asked remembering Harry had already raised five other Pokémon from infancy.

"Nothing for at least another month and even then light exercises to start with." Harry said as he kissed the brow of his little one who raised her head and licked his cheek.

"Plenty of time for me to get you three into shape." Harry added making the trio blink and grow slightly worried at the grin that appeared on the Aura Guardians face.

* * *

"I'm…gonna…kill…him!" Tonks growled as the trio ran around the enclosure chased by Blaze who would send out heat towards their hind ends to get them moving if they fell behind.

"Get…in…line!" Neville shouted as they continued to run.

"Pick up the pace! You should've completed five laps by now!" Harry called out to them as they continued to run with Lora nearby.

"_Is this wise Sir?"_ She asked him making him look towards her.

"_Aura and it's ways are not for everyone. Why do you think these three are worthy?"_ She asked him.

"I don't know." He said to her after a few moments. "But there's something about them…as if they were meant to learn our ways." He added to her making her look at the trio of runners.

"_I have noticed the way they earned our trust easily."_ She said making Harry nod.

"Most likely this means that while Magic brought us here…Arceus knew we would find something here." He said.

"Alright rest!" He called out as he moved away from his Lucario as the teens fell to the ground panting while Blaze simply sat down with his tongue hanging out barely gasping for air.

"Not bad for your first go, but we're going to have to work on it." Harry said to the trio. Tonks and Neville gave him a rude gesture while Hermione glared at him.

"Why…are…we doing…this?" She asked/demanded of him.

"Because…I'm going to turn you into Aura Guardians." He said making them all blink.

"You…can teach…us how…?"

"Not everything I can do. The extent of your powers and abilities will be up to you to discover.

However I can get you on the path and help you become strong enough to last longer than most in this world." He said before he motioned to Shellshock who blasted the trio with water from his cannons on his back causing them to cry out at the sudden cold.

Harry stood there smirking finally understanding his masters humor during his training period.

* * *

The morning of November the 24th dawned with Harry standing outside his new tent stretching and warming his body for today. Today was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"_They really should change the name…there are four of us after all."_ Harry thought before he smiled as he heard a small body approaching.

After a moment he turned suddenly and caught Kallisto from the air before spinning them around.

"Good morning Kali." Harry said before kissing her upon the brow.

"_Good morning Daddy. I thought I had you this time."_ For the last few days Kallisto…or Kali to her father…has been trying to pounce upon her dad.

Having experienced such a thing multiple times Harry was more than ready for such attempts.

"You still need to learn to hide your presents from Aura first." Harry told her before he hugged her close before setting her down on her feet.

Kallisto rushed off to join the rest of the early risers mainly Lunar who as the youngest before her was her playmate the most often.

"At least she hasn't tried that with Hermione." Harry turned as his roommate…tent mate?...walked out and joined him.

Neville had come to live with Harry mainly to get away from the other male Gryffindor's.

After hearing his God-brother complain about endless questions, threats, and other trivial things Harry extended an invitation to stay with him.

After all the TARDIS tent had more than enough room for the pair of them. "The only reason she hasn't tried is very simple." He said to the teen who raised a silent eyebrow to him.

"She's scared to death of making Mummy angry." Harry said making Neville blink at the answer before thinking on it.

"Ah…" He simply said making Harry walk off with a loud laugh.

* * *

Hermione growled at the sound of her roommate Lavender Brown bugging her once more for something 'Juicy' to spread around.

"Has he ever mentioned a former girlfriend?" She asked her making Hermione's heart clench at such an idea for some unknown reason.

"He hasn't mentioned such a thing." Hermione said as she moved towards the doorway.

Before the day was over she knew she would need a couple cuddles with her adopted daughter just to get past this anger.

"_Neville had the right idea…I should've left as well."_ She groused internally as she descended down the stairs towards the common room.

She marched passed everyone in the room and dodged the arm that had reached out to grab her.

With a roll of her eyes she knew whose hand that had been. For the last week and a half Ronald Weasley her greatest tormentor in Gryffindor has been bugging her and trying to force her to introduce the red head to Harry.

Ever since Neville had left she was the only one that could help him with this.

Honestly ever since she had grown breast Weasley had tried to change his tune and kiss up to her to gain her attention.

Not that she would ever give him the time of day. She was almost outside of the castle before she was grabbed from behind and forced against the wall glaring at the redhead in question.

"Stop dodging me Mudblood!" He hissed at her as she struggled against him.

"I wouldn't dodge you so much if you would just get the message Weasel." She said to him making him growl again.

"Potter shouldn't be hanging around wastes of space bookworms like you!"

"Better a bookworm than a lazy bastard who can't pass without forcing someone else to do his work." Hermione growled at him remembering the number of times he had tried to bully her into doing his work for him.

"Listen you…GAHHH!" He cried out before he suddenly moved away hopping on one leg as the other showed three bloody marks near the ankle.

"Kallisto!" Hermione called picking up the little bear who had come to her rescue.

"Why you little…!" Ron said pulling out his wand only to freeze at the feeling of something cold against his neck.

"Now, now…what do we have here?" Hermione looked to see Harry standing there with his sword against Ronald's neck. While Neville was off to the side with his wand out leaning on a nearby wall.

"Harry…Mate I was…"

"About to curse one of the only decent human beings in this country and my daughter.

By rights I could cut you down to size right now and no one would do anything about it." Harry interrupted making the redhead gulp.

Kallisto was growled at the human with fire hair she had been able to feel her mother in danger making her run to help. Now she just had to wait while Daddy finished the job.

"Mr. Potter!" A voice called making them look to see Dumbledore approaching.

"Remove that blade from my students throat now!" He ordered expecting the boy to back down at the feeling of his power…only the boy instead snorted.

"This red haired idiot just threatened a familiar and one under my protection." Harry said motioning to Hermione's robes making her reveal the second badge on the opposite side of the Gryffindor patch.

There in full view was the image of a shield with a sword and wand crossed behind it while the center had a lion standing upon a helmet. The crest of House Potter signally that Hermione was under his legal protection.

"This means by threatening her I am well within my legal rights…and he doesn't have a leg to stand on…if I were to call for his head." Harry said to the headmaster while the redhead in question rose to his tiptoes as the edge of the blade dug into his chin.

Hermione moved off to stand with Neville and Tonks who had come to join them along with a good sized crowd wanting to know what was happening.

"However…" Harry said as he removed the blade causing Ron to almost fall in relief. "…I need my energy for the task this morning so I'll spare myself the trouble." He said before suddenly slashing his blade twice causing Ronald to cry out as he clutched his cheek.

Harry raised his hand and made it glow before Ron cried out again as the mark burned until it was left plain as day on his cheek.

"This mark should serve as a warning to not only this fool but any that try such a feat again." Harry said as the image of a cross was burned on the boys cheek.

Harry sheathed his blade and walked over to Hermione and lifted her chin up.

Hermione shivered slightly as he looked over her body for any kind of mark or cut only relaxing when he saw her unharmed.

His slightly callused thumb rubbing against her jaw line as if to reassure himself she was truly before him. The feeling caused Hermione's heart to clench yet again.

"This is your last day in this castle outside of classes." Harry said to her making her nod in agreement before she allowed herself to be pulled into a gentle hug with Kallisto between them.

Kali smiled as she felt her parents bodies against her. Harry then growled and turned to Dumbledore who barely kept himself from flinching back.

"If something isn't done to stop the constant bullying of non-pureblood students soon…I will be taking the matter to the ones with the authority to removed you from the position of Headmaster."

Harry warned him before he moved his group out of the building with the seething man glaring at him before he glared at the marked boy.

Once outside Harry scratched Kali behind the ear getting a purr like sound from the Pokémon. "I'm proud of you little one." He said making her look at him.

"You did a good job protecting family." He added looking at Hermione who smiled at him before the pair continued on their way to the enclosure.

* * *

A couple hours later found Harry standing in a tent with the other champions all of them wearing uniforms representing their schools.

He himself was leaning back in a chair in a place that allowed him to see everything happening in the tent. He had changed his uniform from the usual outfit he wore in day to day activities.

Now he wore a pair of blue cargo pants with black pockets, a blue tank top, black gloves, and a black over shirt.

Topping off the outfit were the silver guards covering his forearms, shins, and the plate covering his chest with the image of a blue PR with part of the R extending to look like a dragon tail, and the P having a blue dragon design above it.

This was one of the symbols for the Pokémon Regions…mainly by the Kingdom of Rota back during the dark times.

The armor was a gift from Sharpblade apparently they had originally planned to make armor for his mother as a gift celebrating a special anniversary of being named Goblin Friend.

Since her passing they commissioned the pieces for her son instead.

As they were made of Goblin silver the armor was far more powerful than what one would find in the modern world, and much lighter never taking away speed from the wearer.

Hermione and Neville had been surprised to see the blue outfit while Tonks just laughed and called it his 'battle attire'.

He looked at the pacing French witch as she seemed to be muttering to herself as if trying to remember something extremely important.

The serious looking Bulgarian wizard was motionless but from the way his muscles were clenched Harry knew he was worked up.

The last champion the Hufflepuff Tonks called Diggory was looking nervous but Harry could tell he was used to performing for a crowd.

The fact that the basic idea of the task had been released to the public had been enough to not cause a panic among the champions.

Still he could almost taste their fear at the thought of being around the nesting mothers.

A moment later Ludo Bagman walked into the tent with the other judges including Sharpblade who would be the judge representing the Pokémon regions.

"Champions welcome to the first task!" He called with eager joy present in his very body language.

"Now the task is simple. Collect the golden egg." Harry jumped to his feet glaring at the man.

"You endangered hundreds of lives by bringing nesting mothers here…just for us to collect a golden egg from their nest?!" He demanded making the man shirk back at the authority in the teenagers voice.

"Do you have any idea how…unbelievably dimwitted that is?!" He demanded again as the man shrank back more while the teen approached.

"Lord Black…" Harry turned his glaring gaze to Crouch Sr.

"The tasks were designed to be challenging but they also follow a tradition. The first task always involves getting past a great danger…"

"That doesn't excuse the fact you lot place so many in danger!" Harry growled at the sharp looking man.

Harry glared at the two before backing off. "_Those two are _so _lucky that their positions as Judges keep them from being charged with the same criminal negligence that the Dragon handler faces right now."_ Harry internally growled.

"The more I'm around you magical UK citizens the more I'm happy I was taken to the Pokémon Regions." Harry said aloud not caring about the offended looks Diggory and the other members of said country gave him.

"Well…to continue each of you will now approach and reach into this sack." Bagman said as he was handed said sack of silk like material.

"Inside are models of each Dragon that was brought here for you to face. Each with a number around their neck. You shall all enter the arena depending on the number you draw. The one with the fastest time will win today's task." Bagman said before holding the sack out to Fleur who reached into the bag with a shaken hand showing her nerves.

Soon in her hand was a black dragon with horns all across its back. "The Hungarian Horntail…" Bagman said.

Harry had a feeling the man had wanted to add something to the sentence but had held himself back. Harry also noticed the four around the dragon's neck meaning the only female champion was going last.

"Mr. Diggory." Harry watched as Diggory drew the Welsh Green dragon with the number one around its neck.

Krum drew out the Chinese Fireball with the number three. Leaving Harry with…

"The Swedish Short Snout. Which means the order of champions will be Mr. Diggory, Lord Black, Mr. Krum, and Miss. Delacour." Bagman said as Harry looked at the model of the tan and blue dragon that Neville had helped.

Harry returned to his seat as he watched Diggory walk towards the exit as the judges made their way out.

* * *

Out in the stands Hermione sat with Tonks and Neville with Kallisto in her arms as they watched a runner leave the champions tent.

"Something is very wrong about all of this." Hermione said to her human friends who looked at her.

"It's almost like they are trying to recreate the Roman gladiator battles." She said as she held Kallisto close.

"_We who are about to die…salute you."_ She thought in fear as they watched a man levitate a clutch of eggs into the arena.

"Oh bloody hell." Neville said as he caught sight of the man having an idea of what was going to happen when he saw a glint of gold among the eggs.

* * *

Harry walked through the exit tunnel. Much wasn't said about Diggory's attempt only that he had succeeded.

Harry had a feeling Bagman wasn't allowed to say much during his commentary to keep the other champions from trying to copy each other's success.

However Harry had begun to notice that the odds seemed to be pushed towards the favor of Diggory over Krum and Delacour.

"_With the way they reacted to the foreign reporters taking part in the tournament it wouldn't surprise me if these magical humans wound up being xenophiles as well."_ He thought before he stepped out into the sunlight.

The crowd cheered as he arrived and looked at the tan and blue Swedish Short Snout.

"Gods be good." Hermione whispered under her breath true she wasn't a devout follower of religions of any kind…but she felt like it couldn't hurt to pray.

The Short Snout turned towards the human who dared approach her nest only to hesitate when she caught sight of one of the two humans that had helped save her clutch.

The human looked at her before his eyes glowed while his hand was held out before she heard a voice in her mind. "_Mother of the skies I mean you and you little ones no harm."_ He said to her making her look at him.

"_I remember you Human. You and the other saved my young. Why do you dare approach now?"_ She asked of him with a growl.

"_A fool has dared place a fake among your young ones. A golden egg that is apparently meant to be reclaimed by me."_ He said making her raise her head before turning her head towards the nest.

She counted the eggs again and realized he was right…there was an extra.

The Short Snout growled again before she leaned down and grabbed the egg with no live force coming from it.

She swung her neck to the human and released the egg allowing him to capture it from the air. "_Take the fake…and I will not harm you in thanks for saving my clutch."_ She said as she moved to circle around her young while Harry bowed to her.

"_Thank you great mother."_ Harry left the mind of the Short Snout after that and moved to leave the area to the great surprise and silence of those in the arena.

"Oh thank the gods." Hermione said leaning back in her seat in relief. Honestly she felt a little foolish for not thinking that Harry would have come kind of plan for the Dragons.

"And Our youngest champion finishes inside of ten minutes!" Bagman suddenly called out as Harry made his way up the stairs and joined his friends.

"Now the judges will reward his points." He said before raising his wand into the air making a red ribbon shoot out before it took the shape of a number ten. Maxime shot up the number nine.

Dumbledore shot up a eight. Karkaroff looked like he had swallowed something sour as he shot up an eight as well. Crouch gave him a nine. While Sharpblade also gave him a nine.

"And with a score of 53 out of sixty Lord Black takes the lead." Bagman called as Harry joined his friends in the stands.

"_The next task better not wind up involving others."_ Harry internally growled as he started to play with his little girl while she remained in her mother's arms.

The group watched as Krum walked out and cast a spell at the Fireballs eyes making her howl with agony while falling back slightly crushing a couple eggs making Harry growl at the fool.

"She's going to be inconsolable after that." Harry said aloud as they brought the dragon out of the arena already crying out in heartbreak as half her clutch was carried behind her while the other half was taken to be laid to rest.

Harry rose to his feet with the others following behind him as he marched towards the Bulgarian surprising the trio of human friends he had made when he smashed his fist into the teenagers crooked nose.

"Do you know what you've just done bastard?!" He demanded of the teen who glared at him while clutching his broken and bleeding nose.

"That mother is going to die before her eggs hatch…and I doubt there are others willing to adopt those that remain. With that spell of yours…you've just killed off an entire family." Harry told him before walking away.

"Their eyes are their weakness." The accented voice stopped Harry as he turned to face the teen. "I'd be a fool not to take advantage of that weakness." He said making Harry shake his head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Harry said to the teen. "I just hope your roaring public is a kind to you as those judges were." Harry said moving off while the Professional Quidditch star looked off in the distance.

Fame was a fickle thing and an act that caused the death of innocent animals would cause quite the number of activist to pull up arms against todays act. Instead of returning to the stands Harry moved to watch the final champion on the ground floor.

* * *

"Is it true?" Hermione asked making Harry look at her.

"Will that entire family die because of him?" She asked making Harry nod.

"Sadly yes. There is a Pokémon from Kanto known as Kangaskhan AKA the Parent Pokémon. They spend almost all their lives raising and carrying a young one.

If anything ever happened to their child they go into a wild rage…however if that child dies they lose all will to live. Something I can sense they share with the Dragons." He said to her before looking back out onto the field.

"Can't we do something?" She asked him making Harry sigh.

"How do you save someone who has truly and completely lost the will to live?" He asked making her blink at the question before looking away.

However when she felt the paw against her cheek she looked at the worry on Kallisto's face. "I'm okay little one." She said kissing the little bear upon the brow and just held her close taking in the comfort she gave off.

She also blinked when she felt Harry's arm come around her shoulder and pull her into his side.

She looked and noticed his eyes were still facing forward, but she noticed that they held a glint of sadness in them. She rested her head against his shoulder and watched.

"How did Diggory get past the Welsh Green?" He asked after a moment.

"He transfigured a stone into a Labrador Retriever…a dog…and had it act as a distraction while he made a break for the egg.

After he grabbed the egg the dragon turned her attention towards him and burned him."

"He alive?" He asked her making Hermione nod.

"Madame Pomfrey already has him under her care and no doubt by the end of the day will have him burn free. He won't even scar." Hermione said making Harry raise an eyebrow before he shrugged.

"Pays to have a competent healers nearby." He said making her nod.

After a moment Fleur Delacour walked out and started using her wand in great wavy patterns while she started singing. Harry raised an eyebrow at that as the Horntail started to sway with her singing.

"Now that is brilliant." Harry said after a moment making Hermione nod.

"Using charms to relax the Dragon and slightly put it to sleep." Hermione said as she noticed the effect it had on Kallisto as she laid her head against her mother's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Seems to work on all manner of animals." Harry said making her nod. Fleur walked up and collected the egg and started to head back still singing before Harry noticed something.

The dragon's nostrils were flaring and its jowls were hiking up slightly.

"It's not asleep!" Harry called before the Horntail opened its eyes glaring at the girl.

"_Blast!"_ Harry thought before surrounding himself in light bending his knees slightly.

Fleur Delacour stopping singing when she noticed that for some reason it was no longer working and rushed to leave only to have her foot get caught by something on the field.

She turned on her back just in time to see the Horntail raising up before taking a deep breath. Knowing what was coming she turned and shielded herself as if expecting it to work.

She heard the rush of fire leaving the dragons mouth only for no pain to come down upon her.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked making her open her eyes to realize she had been moved without even realizing it.

She was now in the arms of the youngest champion of the tournament walking out of the stadium.

"How…?" She asked in shock as the fourteen year old moved to set her down. "Just doing my job." He said as he made to walk off without another word only for Fleur to snag his arm causing him to stop and look back at her.

"Thank you Lord Black." She said as she made to kiss his cheek only to hit air as she saw him near the bushy haired girl he spends all his time with.

"You're welcome Miss. Delacour." He said as he left with his friends and the little bear she watched him with constantly.

"_He never reacted to my allure…how interesting."_ Fleur thought as she felt said allure activated due to the danger she had just faced. She looked back at the young man who had saved her life with a smirk.

"_Maybe there is something worth finding here after all."_ She thought before she went to receive her score.

* * *

"I'm surprised you let the bitch keep her eyes." Tonks said to Hermione as the pair talked about what happened at the end of the First Task.

Hermione had just told Tonks about the kiss that almost happened. "She was very emotional over the fact he had just saved her life." Hermione reasoned making Tonks shake her head.

"And besides I have no reason to stop her from kissing whom she likes." Hermione said making Tonks look at her with an expressed that was the epitome of the question.

"_Are you serious right now?"_

* * *

Not far off Harry was looking at the caged dragons a serious expression on his face. "_Something doesn't feel right about this."_ He thought as he made to approach.

"_What's wrong boss?"_ Bolt asked him as he moved to join his friend and trainer.

"_Miss. Delacour had that dragon under a sleeping charm…how on earth did it awaken?"_ He asked Bolt who blinked.

"_Maybe its mind was stronger than her spell?"_ He guessed as the pair continued to approach.

"_If that was the case the spell would never have taken hold in the first place."_ Harry replied making Bolt nod.

"_You're right. Somethings is off here."_ He said as they were joined by Lora.

The group approached the Hungarian Horntail with Lora eyes glowing for a moment.

"_There are trace elements of Magic around the dragons ears."_ She told her trainer who looked at the dragon who had opened its eyes to see who was intruding on her peace.

"_I remember you human."_ She said looking at Harry.

"_Great mother I have come with questions I feel only you can answer."_ He said with a bow of respect to her.

"_In payment of the debt I owe you for the lives of my young I will answer."_ She said making Harry nod.

"_Today you were placed under sleep…"_ He started only for the dragon to snort.

"_By the one smelling of pheromones yes."_ She said Harry being able to detect the irritation of such an event.

"_I've come to ask if you know how you were awoken from said sleep?"_ He asked making her look to him. After a moment she flicked her ears.

"_My hearing was robbed from me temporarily."_ She answered.

"_One of the wand wavers in the stands was able to steal my hearing allowing me to wake from the charms of sleep from the female."_ She told him before looking off.

"_My hearing was given back before I left the great walled circle."_ She said motioning her head towards the arena.

"_That is all I know."_ Harry nodded towards her before bowing and taking his leave.

* * *

"_What does this mean boss?"_ Bolt asked as they moved away.

"_It means someone tried to sabotage Miss. Delacour's attempt at capturing the egg. For what reason? I don't know…yet."_ He thought as he moved towards the arena.

"What's he up to?" Tonks asked Hermione who turned and saw Harry marching to the arena with Lora and Bolt.

"Let's find out." Hermione said seeing the serious expression on the boy's face.

Harry knelt down looking at the floor of the arena with his eyes glowing blue Lora nearby doing the same.

"_Miss. Delacour fell here."_ He said looking at the crushed grassy area where the shape of the French teens body could still be seen.

"_The nesting mother here."_ Lora added at the large spike in the ground before her.

"_Hundreds of people all around each with the ability to cast spells."_ Bolt added looking around the area.

"_None below adulthood would dare interfere in such a way."_ Lora said as both she and Harry looked around the arena seeing the auras of hundreds around them.

"_Without them the number of possibilities dwindles."_ Harry said as one by one auras vanished until less than twenty remained.

After a moment both saw the residual energy from a spell in the air. "_It's too low to have come from the stands."_ Lora said as more auras vanished leaving those near the entrances, the judges table, and the dragon handlers in place.

"_It's the wrong direction for the handlers."_ Harry said looking off to the south-west where the collection of auras was before they faded from view.

"_The only entrances that line up are the ones close to the judges stand."_ Lora said as they looked to the North-East where said stand was in place and two entrances on either side.

The pair moved off with Bolt following as he sniffed at the ground wishing Blaze was here…he's the tracker of the group after all.

Hermione and Tonks watched as Harry and Lora moved around the arena with grace and precision.

"_Whoever it was had the judges trust…which is why they were here in the first place."_ Harry said looking at the judges stand and the two entrances.

"_Boss!"_ The pair looked up to Bolt who was near the edge of the entrance to the left of the judges.

As the pair approached Bolt pointed at the stain on the ground. "_Whatever that is…it's fouler than Violet's Gloom stage."_ He said to the pair as Harry knelt down and saw the liquid stain.

"It's small. I'd say it was a spill from a hasty drink…or action." Harry said to the pair aloud before he turned placing his hand on his sword when Hermione and Tonks approached.

Harry sighed as he looked back. "You two should announce yourselves when approaching a scene." He said to the pair.

"Sorry." They said together before kneeling down to join Harry.

"What's going on Harry?" Tonks asked him.

"The dragon lost her hearing during the task." Harry said making the pair blink at his words.

"Lora found trace elements of magic surrounding her ears and according to her it was the effect of a wand waver." Harry said making the pair look at one another.

"Sabotage." Tonks said making Harry nod.

"The question becomes who…and why?" He asked before reaching into his vest and drawing out a small glass vial.

"This liquid was found here in the same place that the spell came from." Harry added as he used the vial to scoop up some of the dirt and held it up in the air.

Harry sniffed it before coughing slightly. "Smells like a dung heap that's been left to sit in the sun for days on end." He said capping the vial off.

Lora walked around the humans her eyes glowing as she moved. "_Whoever it was…was smart enough to hide their tracks in aura. I can't follow a trail and the signature hides itself after it leaves the arena."_ Harry hummed at that.

"Mia…" He said making Hermione blink towards him. "…is there any way to test if this has magical properties?" He asked the brainy lioness who smirked.

The group moved off never noticing a being far in the distance watching them through a telescopic lens.

* * *

A couple hours later Harry watched as Hermione moved around a cauldron with greenish steam rising up.

"What exactly is this potion going to do Hermione?" Neville asked his brainy friend.

The group had returned to the enclosure and after bringing Neville up to speed waited as Hermione went about her work.

"This potion was developed by the DMLE decades ago to test for foreign substances in blood or dirt found at a crime scene. After Harry told us about his job in the Pokémon regions I admit…I became a little curious about investigative methods here.

With this potion we can identify the materials in the dirt giving us an idea of just what was spilled there." She said before using an eyedropper to squeeze in three drops of an orange liquid which caused the steam to jump up turning a reddish hue.

"It's ready." She said making Harry nod as he handed her the vial of collected soil.

Hermione accepted the vial before gently pouring it out into the cauldron making the liquid turn orange for a moment before it flashed blue.

"And now we just take a few drops…" She said turning off the burner from the liquid before using her eye dropper again to obtain orange liquid.

Once done she picked up a piece of paper and squeezed the drops out. Harry watched in surprise as writing began to appear.

He picked up the paper. "Common dirt for the most part…" He said reading some of the elements detected until he caught something that didn't fit.

"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a Bicorn, Boomslang skin, and human hair." After reading the list Harry and Hermione looked towards Tonks who had gasped at the list.

"Those are ingredients to Polyjuice Potion." She said to them.

"The what?" Harry asked before Hermione spoke up.

"It's a potion that will allow the drinker to turn into another human being for the total of an hour. In order for it to work the drinker must also have a part of the human they intend to turn into…such as strands of human hair." Harry looked around.

"Then whomever is responsible for almost killing Miss. Delacour did it in such a way that they wouldn't be identified. How easy is it to obtain Polyjuice Potion?" He asked after a moment.

"To brew it would take over a month since it requires the full cycle of the moon during the night to reach its full potential.

To buy…maybe if one had the right connections in the black market it would be easy otherwise its very costly."

"Which means we're dealing with either a criminal or something wealthy with a grudge." Harry said moving off to start pacing.

"But why target Miss. Delacour? Krum is a professional athlete and is bound to have picked up a crazed fan or two over the years." Harry said as he continued to pace.

"Diggory has connections to the Ministry of Magic via his father. And I have stepped on quite the number of toes recently." Harry added pausing.

"So why target the only champion with no connections in the UK or international fame?"

"Maybe because she's a Veela?" Neville said making the group face him.

"Most half-humans aren't well liked by Purebloods. Maybe it was someone who hold a grudge against her mother's people?" He questioned with a shrug.

"That's possible…but we don't have anything solid on the manner. Plus…why go through all the effort on a plan that might not work?" Harry asked as he started to pace again.

"What if it wasn't the champion they were targeting?" Tonks said making Harry pause in his pacing as he turned towards the Metamorph.

"Hungarian Horntails are some of the most violent and blood dragon species out there. What if the caster was trying to make it go on a rampage? Which it almost did when it saw that egg if Delacour's hands." She said making Harry nod slightly.

"But for what purpose?" He asked making her shrug after a moment.

"To cause a panic." Neville said making everyone look to the slightly chubby boy.

"When the news of a dragon from the task attacking those in the arena as well as the murder of a champion reached the ears of the public students would be pulled out of the school, and greater trouble would occur in the Ministry."

"Causing Anarchy in its halls…leaving the UK vulnerable."

"Vulnerable to what though?" Neville asked Harry.

* * *

"I'm sorry my lord the plan failed. Potter was able to save the Veela stopping our plan before it could begin." A man said from his place inside a cluster of green fire his head being the only thing that appeared.

"It seems I underestimated the boy." A sickly voice hissed as a tiny hand drummed fingers against the arm of the chair its body laid in.

"Wormtail!" It hissed making the mousy man in the corner flinch as he approached.

"It seems I have need of you once more. Return to Hogwarts under your guise…and do what you can to gather information on Potter."

"My Lord the boy who sheltered me will be most likely be suspicious if I were to suddenly return." Wormtail said before he cried out in pain as he felt a spell slam into his body.

After a moment he rested as a wand lowered from the being in the chair. "Do not question my orders Wormtail!" It hissed making the man whimper at the pain.

"Potter is stronger than I anticipated. I must know if he has any weaknesses to use against him if we are to succeed."

"And what of your health my Lord?" The man in the fire asked.

"You need Wormtail there to milk your familiar to keep you sustained." The man said making his lord hiss this time in irritation at the logic from its follower.

"Worm…go into the village and capture a being that no one would miss. Make sure they have no family to question their disappearance!" He hissed making the mouse of a man nod as he rushed off to fulfill his lords order.

"And what should I do my lord?" The man in the fire asked.

"Keep up your roll as defense teacher…and if the moment comes when you can safely capture Potter…bring him to me.

We may have to accelerate our plans…and I would hate to have to use just anyone's blood. After all only the best will do for Lord Voldemort."

The former dark lord laughed as an evil smile appeared on his face while the man bowed and pulled his head back causing it to vanish along with the green in the fire.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you all enjoyed it.

R&R Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So at last I'm updating Legacy ho rah! All kidding aside this chapter will be a short filler so I can focus more on the Yule Ball and the second task in the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience and your support in this fiction.

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six

Harry sat outside his and Neville's tent meditating nearby Neville, Hermione, and Tonks was going through the velocities of Tai Chi with Lora.

While Harry knew it wasn't the style Tonks and Neville would continue to learn it was a great way for the trio to get used to learning martial arts, as well as the sort of meditative trance one enters because of the water like style.

"_Sir the Lioness approaches…and she isn't alone."_ Harry opened his eyes to see Ronin in his usual place outside of training.

"_Who is with her?"_ He asked the Bug/Metal Pokémon.

"_She comes with the female giant…and her champion."_ Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but had a small feeling what they wanted.

"_Let them pass."_ He said as he rose to his feet and pulled on his shirt and belt. Harry made his way to the border of the enclosure leaving the others to continue their training.

Once there he didn't have long to wait before McGonagall approached with her guest. "Professor…what can I do for you and your company today?" Harry asked.

"Lord Black I have come to inform you of something that involves the tournament. However Madame Maxima and her charge have requested to come and thank you personally for your actions yesterday." She explained making Harry nod as he looked towards the giantess and her pheromone covered champion.

"While I understand the sentiment I'm afraid the thanks are unneeded. I was simply performing the duties of my job." He explained to the pair.

"Never the less I wish to thank you for my life." Fleur said to him allowing her allure to once more hit the air causing his nostrils to flare slightly.

"I would ask that you stop doing that." He said making her blink. "While my mind is able to handle your pheromones I'm afraid my friends are another story." He said making her smile.

"Then I was right. You can resist a Veela's allure." She said making him raise an eyebrow towards her. "My Mother's people are called Veela. We are a sister species to the Succubi/Incubi species."

"Fae of love and lust if I remember my readings correctly." He said making her nod.

"Indeed. Only we are also beings of fire and wind." She said before making a blue fireball appear in her hand her features turning slightly bird like. Harry could feel the allure once more push upon his mind but his training in Aura and its mental aspect helped him repel it.

After a few second Fleur returned to her common visage with the fire vanishing from sight. "It isn't very common to find one able to resist our allure. In fact I can count on one hand the number of men I've encountered able to resist." She said making Harry tilts his head slightly.

She looked down and noticed that while his mind was able to resist his body had still been susceptible to her allure. Which meant he wasn't able to resist because of the fact he was homosexual…"How very interesting." She said before turning and walking away.

Harry watched her walk away noticing that she was moving her hips slightly as if to jut out her bum for his eyes only.

He turned his eyes to McGonagall once more. "And what have you come to tell me Professor?" He asked making her blink as if regaining her own focus.

"Ah yes. I have come to inform you that one of the tournaments traditions include a ball on our Yule Holidays. The reason I am telling you think now is because tradition dictates that the Champions and their dates open the ball.

The Yule Ball will be announced to the rest of the students here in a week, but the judges felt that the Champions should be made aware sooner. I ask that you keep quiet about the ball until said announcement." Harry nodded slowly after that.

"Then it seems Mum was right. I was going to need those dancing lessons someday. Thank you Professor my date and I will be ready…as soon as I ask someone." He said before turning to leave leaving the two teachers behind.

"I fear my champion has set her sights upon that young man." Madame Maxima said as she and McGonagall turned to leave as well.

"Yes. I'm afraid Miss. Granger will not take such a thing sitting down." She added.

* * *

"She…showed you…?"

"Her true nature. It seems she finds it interesting that I am able to remain unaffected by her allure." Harry answered Hermione's question when the trio of humans asked him where he had gone.

So far he had only told them about his interactions with Fleur keeping to McGonagall's request to keep quiet about the ball. "That explains why you were walking uncomfortably." Neville joked to his God-brother said brother gave him an unamused glare.

"My mind is my own…but my body is still that of a hormonal teenage boy." He said to the slightly chubby teen who just shrugged with a smirk.

"Yet he ever reacts like that to my attempts at teasing." Tonks groused making Harry look towards her.

"I have spent most of my life dealing with older women trying to use their bodies to gather my attention. I have learned to ignore such attempts." Harry informed her making her blink before she slumped her head forward.

"And after Delacour was done…exposing herself what did McGonagall want?" Tonks asked after a moment.

"She was informing me of something involving the tournament…which will be made public in a week." He said making her pout at the lack of information.

After a moment Harry picked up the latest Daily Prophet. "I'm going to be gone tomorrow early." Harry announced suddenly making the trio of humans blink.

"Sharpblade has requested my presents for an investment meeting." He said making them nod.

"What are you going to take over this time?" Tonks asked with a large smirk. After all the last time Harry invested in something her mother became the editor in chief of the Daily Prophet.

"Alcohol. Malfoy lost all of his shares in Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey and Sharpblade believes we can use them to cripple the choke hold the Purebloods have on that monopoly." Harry said without looking up from his paper. The trio shrugged at the information not thinking anything of it.

* * *

Harry stepped off the Knight Bus a purple double decker bus for the magical world. Before him was a non-magical neighborhood he took in a deep breath as he folded a piece of paper into his pocket.

The paper was given to him by Sharpblade after their meeting. Today Harry had a mission the most deadly he had ever faced. Harry walked up to a business. He noticed the sign next to the door.

Dr. & Dr. Granger DDS.

He read before he pushed open the door into the practice he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red sweater, his black vest, and fingered gloves. He still had on his boots but his hat was off allowing everyone to see his messy black hair.

Around his throat was a yellow and black scarf and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "Can I help you dearie?" A kindly older woman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes I was hoping to catch Dr. Daniel Granger or Dr. Emma Granger during their break. I'm a classmate of their daughter my name is Harry Ketchum." Harry said making the woman nods.

"Let me see if one of them is available. You can wait in one of the chairs." She said making him nod as he took off his glasses and scarf before he sat down.

After a moment a woman wearing a white lab coat walked out. She had tanned skin, bright brown eyes, and a head of dark blond hair. "Mr. Ketchum?" She asked as Harry rose to his feet.

"Follow me please." After a moment Harry and Dr. Granger walked in to see a tall man wearing a coat as well. He was paler than his wife, muscled, and a head of curly brown hair. Hermione got most of her looks from her mother, but her bushy hair from her father.

"Mr. Ketchum this is my husband Daniel." Emma said as she moved to her desk. The man looked Harry up and down as the pair approached one another. After a moment of silence Dan smiled.

"Military?" He asked making Harry smirk.

"Aura Guardian unit K-002. In terms of rank I would be something close to the America's Gunnery Sergeant."

"An enlisted man huh?" Dan asked making Harry nod before speaking up. "And what rank did you hold?"

"Master Chief Petty Officer Daniel Granger of her Majesty's SBS. Retired of course."

"Explains why Mia has such a love of the sea." Harry said making Daniel laugh before he moved to join his wives side.

"Now then Gunny. What can we do for you?" Dan asked Harry who chuckled at the title.

"I've come because in a weeks' time Mia is going to write home about a tradition among the Tournament happening at her school. It is known as the Yule Ball." Harry said making the pair of parents blink before nodding.

"Explains why they wanted her to gather dress robes for a special occasion." Emma said making Harry nod.

"Yes. The reason I have come here is because I wish to ask your blessing to take your daughter to said ball as my date." Harry said making both parents blink once more.

Dan leaned his head on his enclosed hands as he looked the boy before him down. After a moment of attempting to intimidate said Aura Guardian he sighed as he backed off.

"I'm not scaring you in the least am I?" He asked making Harry shrug.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid of your wife not you." Harry said making Dan snort.

"Smart boy." He said under his breath while Emma smirked. It seemed Hermione had told the boy about the times she had brought her husband to heel when he was acting foolish.

"What exactly are your intentions for our daughter?" Emma asked Harry who smiled.

"I wish to take her to the ball, and after…if she'll have me…I'd like to court her." Emma could see that he was being honest with her from the look in his eyes.

"And what if she does not want you?" She asked making Harry blink.

"Then I will be a heartbroken man, but I would still be her friend. Again if she'd have me. Honestly…I pray that she'll allow me the chance to try and woo her." Harry said before he looked Emma in the eyes.

"Ever since I've met her Mia has…bewitched me." Harry said as his eyes slightly lost focus.

"The constant curiosity hidden in her brown eyes. The amount of love she has for every creature on this world." Harry smiled as he thought about Hermione all while Emma and Dan looked towards one another with knowing smiles.

"The way she bites on her lower lip when she's lost in thought while reading a book." Harry continued.

"The way she has gained the love and respect of the ones I cherish most." He smiled before looking at a pair of adults.

"Because of the fact my family is rather…politically powerful back home I have spent my life dealing with women wanting to use me for their own gain.

Mia…Mia is different. She doesn't look at me and see the son of Kanto's champion, grandson of its longest running champion, or son of her Grand Duchess.

Hell she doesn't even see me as Lord Black, the Boy-Who-Lives, or any title this world placed upon me. To her…I'm Harry. Just Harry. All quite honestly…that's all I've ever wanted to be in someone's eyes." He explained to her making Emma nod.

Emma sighed after a moment. "I always knew my little girl would one day become old enough to date, and that one day she might bring a boy home for us to meet. Never thought he would come before us and ask for our blessing." Harry chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"My Dad is rather old fashioned when it comes to love and relationships." He explained making Emma nod with a smirk.

* * *

A week later Harry looked up as the trio of friends returned from class, and from the look of sheer panic that was on Tonks' face the ball had been announced.

"It's not bloody fair!" She called out as they approached. "A ball! A bloody ball! Don't they realize that there are those amongst them that can't carry a tune…or have two left feet…?!"

"Or the grace of a troll?" Hermione added making Tonks point to her.

"That too." She agreed either not realizing or caring that she had just insulted herself.

"You heard the teachers it's tradition…plus you don't have to go Tonks." Neville said to her getting a loud snort as an answer.

"Oh yes miss the biggest social event of my Hogwarts career? That will make my mum happy." She grumbled burying her head in her arms after.

Harry closed his book as he rose to his feet and moved off from them motioning for Hermione to join him. Curious of what he could want Hermione followed with little prompt.

Once they were a distance away from the other two Hermione spoke up. "So the ball was what Professor McGonagall informed you of?" Hermione asked making him nod.

"All the judges believed it was best to inform the Champions ahead of time. I was asked to keep the information to myself until it was announced to the rest of the student body." He said explaining why he had kept the information of the ball hidden.

"I believed it was something like that. You don't strike me as one to keep secrets from ones who had gained your trust." She said making him nod.

After a moment of silence Harry spoke up again. "I wasn't fully honest when I mentioned the reason for heading to London." He said making her blink but wait.

"After seeing Sharpblade I went downtown…to the dental practice of Dr. and Dr. Granger." He said making her look at him in surprise.

"You went to see my parents?" She asked making him nod.

"Why?" She asked making him look at her. "To ask for their blessing." Hermione blinked again at the answer a part of her filled with excitement at his statement.

"Mia…in the short amount of time I've known you I've…"

"Just ask me you lug." She interrupted making him blink this time before he smiled.

"Eager are we?" He asked making her shrug. "Mia will you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball as my girlfriend?" He asked her making her smile brightly.

"It would be my privilege." She said before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close sealing her lips against his.

* * *

"About bloody time." Tonks said to Neville as the pair of them looked out towards the spot where Harry and Hermione stood.

"Not going to say anything about the fact that Hermione stole the first kiss?" Neville asked her making her shrug.

"Honestly after hearing that the Veela is interested in him as well, I expected her to drag him into the nearest broom closet and have her way with him. I'm actually surprised she had the restraint to wait till Harry asked her out." Tonks said making Neville take a moment before nodding in agreement.

"_What are Daddy and Mummy doing?"_ Kallisto asked Grace from their spot nearby.

Kallisto was spending time with Grace, Lunar, and Bolt while they taught her how to use Scratch in battle.

"_It's a human courtship ritual known as kissing. Humans when they are mated or courting press their lips against one another's to show great feeling and emotion towards one another."_ Grace explained to the little one who turned her head slightly not fully understanding.

"_Kissing is one way humans show another human they love them."_ Bolt simplified making Kallisto nod.

"_Oh okay."_ She said moving off to play with Lunar moving to keep a watch over her.

"_Ah the simplicity of a child's mind. I almost miss the days when Luna was like that."_ Bolt said making Grace nod.

"_I believe the time is right for another child."_ She said making Bolt look towards her.

"_Now? But boss is still raising Kallisto…"_

"_I meant to be raised by his mate."_ Grace interrupted making Bolt blink.

"_And we wouldn't be the only ones."_ Grace said as Lara and Champ as well as Blaze and Dazzler.

"_I see I'm not the only one to sense it."_ Lara said making Grace nod.

"_My child will be paired with the mate of our trainer."_ Grace said before Lara looked towards Neville.

"_Mine shall be partnered with the hidden warrior who will watch his back."_

"_Leaving ours with the most fiery spirited member of the four."_ Blaze said.

"_When should we give the eggs to them?"_ Champ asked the group the Hitmonchan looking towards Neville.

"_From what I've come to understand this Yule is a time for one to give gifts to loved ones. That will give us plenty of time to bring the eggs into the world."_ Lara said making the others nod. After all they had half a month to work.

* * *

Once Hermione broke the kiss between herself and Harry she flushed bright red from a combination of breathlessness and embarrassment.

"Wow…" Was all Harry said making her flush just a little more.

"I didn't think you were so bold Miss. Granger. I'll have to keep a close eye on my virtue." Harry joked making Hermione cry out in slight outrage as she smacked his arm and began chasing him around while he laughed just barely staying out of arm's reach.

Eventually he snagged her and flipped her around in the air making her cry out as the pair fell to the ground landing on the soft grass laying side by side. "Now whose virtue is in danger?" She asked after a couple of breaths while they laid there facing one another.

"Only as much danger as you allow." He answered making her smile at him before leaning forward and started a second kiss this time most chaste then the first.

Once they separated Harry rose to his feet and offered his hand to her making her smile as she accepted the hand before they walked back to the tents while holding hands.

She was already planning the color of her dress since she knew Harry would have to get dress robes, or a tuxedo since he hadn't been planning for such an event before arriving in the UK. "_I hope he likes Periwinkle."_ She thought knowing it was her best color to be dressed in.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying this fiction and I've got to say this has fast become one of my favorite works to hear back on.

As you read there will be more for Hermione, Tonks, and Neville to do when it comes to the Pokemon so just wait and see what happens.

That's all for now Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Welcome to the latest chapter of Legacy this little piece is a bit of a filler chapter before I focus on the Yule Ball and the Second Task. In this chapter there will be a little fluff and a bit of a sad story near the end. So be warned. Disclaimer is in the first chapter. With that done. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Can't believe you're making me wear this!"

Hermione sighed as she once again heard Tonks gripe and complain about the dress she was wearing to the ball.

"Stop complaining so much. Wearing a ball gown is not going to kill you…"

"It might! Knowing my luck I'll fall on the stairs leading to the ball and break my neck." Tonks argued back making Hermione sigh.

"Sounds like things are going well." Hermione smiled as Harry and Neville walked up both carrying garment bags for their new outfits.

"Oh just Dora being her usual stubborn self." Hermione said before she accepted a chaste kiss from her boyfriend.

"Harry remind your girlfriend that she is forcing me to this ball." Tonks' voice called from behind the curtain.

"I thought you mother was the one forcing you?" Harry asked once he was able.

"But she practically hired Hermione to make sure I go. Although…"

"I'm not threatening your mother's job just to get her off your back Dora." Harry interrupted already having an idea where her mind had gone.

"Blast…" She cursed quietly almost making the trio waiting outside laugh at the tone of surrender.

"However I will suggest she focus less on you and more on covering the ball for the Prophet." Harry said making Tonks poke her head out of the changing room.

"Bless you." She said before disappearing again.

"How did your fitting go?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"Surprisingly well…Neville actually seemed to enjoy the idea of a tux instead of dress robes." Harry said with a slight shrug.

"Probably because they're more flattering to a person's figure compared to most magical beings ideas of clothing." He added under his breath in her ear making her giggle slightly at the feeling of his breath against her ear.

"Ugh if you two were anymore sweet I'd need to visit a dentist." Tonks said as she pulled the curtain open stepping out showing off the violet colored dress Hermione had chosen for her.

"You only know about dentists because of me in the first place." Hermione quirked to her friend making Harry blink and look at her in confusion.

Seeing said look Hermione added. "Magical beings believe all health issues can be settled with magic. So everyone that goes into the medical field are automatically called healers, none of whom specialize in a certain field minus pediatrics, and sports medicine."

Harry blinked at that information before shaking his head in exasperation. "My grandmother would've had a field day with these people."

Harry said remembering Delia Ketchum being focused on the health of her family and their friends when he younger. The idea that a needed medical field wouldn't exist that was needed would've sent her into a tizzy.

* * *

The Yule Ball was in a week and the four teenagers were getting the last of their preparations finished before the big day.

When they weren't preparing for the dance they spent their days with the Pokémon mainly the trio of Hogwarts students watched as Harry began a training regimen for little Kali.

When he wasn't focusing on the youngest addition to his pack he worked with all of the others to keep their skills up not wanting them to become lax in their training.

Instead of having his more veteran team members learn new moves he instead focused on having them continue to refine the moves that already knew.

After the Pokémon had their training time Harry turned his focus towards the three humans.

Neville had surprised Hermione when he revealed his knowledge of sword fighting when he produced a sparring hand-and a- half sword for duels against Harry.

Tonks had been able to explain to her Muggleborn friend that most old Pureblood families…such as the Longbottoms…trained in some form of combat.

Neville's family tended to learn swords as did Harry's biological father's family.

Tonks as a descendant of the Black family learned how to fence using a foil and dagger combo.

The fact that her fiery friend had such skills hadn't been surprising to Hermione, but sweet tempered flower loving Neville had been a shock.

Like Kali Hermione was just finding her stride when it came to training. She was continuing to learn Tai Chi from Lora however Harry also took her off to the side and produced a strong recurve bow for her.

"Your mother told me that before you left for Hogwarts you practiced archery. Time to get back into that habit." He explained to her making her nod. However that hadn't been enough for Harry.

Every time they trained with their weapons of choice he also spent time teaching them to forget their dependency of wands, and how to channel their inner power throughout their bodies.

So far Tonks had been able to create a small fire ball between her hands, Neville was starting to hear the voices of the trees and plants, and she had begun to feel the life flowing around the Black Lake.

While most would be frustrated by the slow progress they were making with their Aura abilities Harry was actually impressed.

"Guardian trainees spend decades trying to reach the point you lot are at.

The only reason everything seems to be going so slow is because you've spent so much time thinking you need those wands to access your power.

Don't beat yourselves up you're doing just fine." Harry reassured them.

* * *

"The fact of the matter is I don't dance!" Hermione blinked at the sound of Dora's raised voice.

She looked to see Dora once more in her customary robes looking at Neville with a slight glare.

"Dancing is all in the leading Dora and I know I can keep you on your feet." Neville joked before backing off when Dora reached into her robes.

"You're lucky that you asked Hannah to the dance already or I'd jinx you for the jokes." Tonks said after removing her hand from the wand in her robes.

Hermione smiled remembering that. The morning after the announcement of the Yule Ball Neville had walked up to the blonde Hufflepuff in question and asked her to be his date to the ball.

Hannah had accepted with a slight blush upon her cheek. Tonks had smiled at the sight mainly because she knew that Neville would treat her fellow badger right.

Tonks however had decided to go stag to the ball since she refused to date most of the 'men' in Hogwarts.

Ever since Neville had been making constant jokes about dancing with her at least once that night much to her annoyance.

Harry chuckled slightly at the sight as he took Hermione's hand as the quartet left the dress shop.

As they walked the group noticed the other couples and students rushing around the village of Hogsmead going through their last minute preparations.

"Harry…how many balls have you been too?" Dora asked as they left towards the castle.

"Including this one?" He asked making the Metamorph nod.

"Six. One every year since I was eight." He answered making Tonks blink.

"Why so many?" She asked once over the slight shock.

"The Pokémon Regions all have their own way of celebrating the start of their tournaments.

For example the Indigo Plateau is opened by the lighting of the Moltres torch after the flames were carried by a runner.

The Grand Festival for Coordinators is opened by a performance from a local or visiting veteran performer to inspire others to reach the top.

While the Grand Showcase that my mother is responsible for opens with a Ball welcoming those near and far to our home region and to wish them luck. Since Showcases are generally more beauty pageant like than the other tournaments it's considered custom to have some form of fancy aspect to them.

With my mother as the Grand Duchess of Kanto she must open the Grand Showcase every year…and as her child…" Harry left that last part open making all three teens nod. All been dragged off to formal events for the sake of their families so they understood.

* * *

After the quartet arrived back at the castle grounds Neville looked up at the sight of an owl making its way towards them.

"Ah I hoped she'd get back to me." He said making the others look towards him before looking up to see the screech owl heading their way. In its talons was a rectangular package hanging from two pieces of twine.

"Ordering Hermione's Christmas gift a little late there Nev?" Tonks asked with a small chuckle.

Neville gave her a deadpan stare before he rolled his eyes. "No. Actually I'm returning something that was borrowed over a decade ago now." Neville said as the owl released the package into Neville's waiting hands.

Neville then removed the brown packaging showing off a leather bound book that looked to be slightly warn. "My mother browed this from her best friend about a month after I was born. According to Gram Mum was having a tough time getting me to sleep, and her friend loaned her this book.

She swore that if she read a few passages from the many stories inside it to me that I would be out like a light in no time."

"Is it a book of fables?" Hermione asked making Neville shake his head.

"Plays mostly." Neville said turning the book so they could all see the front.

"Complete works of William Shakespeare." Hermione read aloud.

"Who?" Harry asked making the others look at him.

"How do you not know who he is? You have two Pokémon named after two of his best known characters." Hermione asked him making Harry blink.

"Here…" Neville said opening the book to the table of contents before handing the book to Harry.

"Hamlet, Othello, R…Romeo and Juliet…" Harry read before he looked up. "It seems our worlds are more connected than I first believed." Harry said.

"I named Romeo and Juliet after a legend from the Kingdom of Rota. I've never heard of Shakespeare." He told them before he moved the pages back until he reached the first past the cover pausing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked at the look of shock that had overcome her boyfriends' face.

"Property of Lily Anna Potter." Harry read making Tonks and Hermione gasp slightly in surprise. Harry looked up at Neville who had a small smile.

"When my parents were admitted into St. Mungo's my Gram placed most of their personal property in a private vault in Gringotts. Except for that book and my fathers' wand.

Speaking from experience I know how much one wants some kind of connection to those they've lost…" Neville said making Harry smile at him before Harry closed the book.

"Thank you…brother." Harry said walking up to his God-brother and hugged him making Neville smile as he returned the gesture.

Hermione and Tonks both smiled as well at the sight.

"Consider it thanks for helping me get my own wand so I can better preserve my fathers' wand." Neville said as they pair broke contact.

Harry chuckled. "We're even." Harry said making Neville nod.

"So…if you don't have a Shakespeare in the Pokémon regions? How does the story of Romeo and Juliet go there?" Tonks asked after a few moments of silence.

* * *

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet." Harry began as they arrived at the campsite each taking a seat inside his tent next to the stove.

"Long ago during Rota's Golden Era. Back when Aura was more wild and Guardians numbered in the hundreds there lived two families."

"The Capulets and the Montagues?" Hermione asked making Harry pause.

"No…or at least not likely. The official names were lost to time long ago, but each family was well known for the Pokémon they bred and raised." Harry said picking up taking out his Pokédex activating it making two images appear.

"Both families focused on raising these two." Harry said motioning to the pair of Pokémon.

Both were no more than a foot tall in height give or take an inch or two. Both had spikes covering their bodies.

What set them apart however was one was purple in color while the other was blue. The purple one also had large bat wings like ears, and a horn on its forehead.

"These are the first stages of the Nidoran lines…and coincidently both are named Nidoran. Their coloring and their attitude is what best sets them apart. The purple and more aggressive looking being the male of the line, while the more docile blue one is the female." Harry said before shutting off the electronic device.

"Each family focused mainly on raising the two different genders of this line. The male line was already well established as battlers and well looked for when it came to most choices in gaining strong members of a battling team.

While the family that focused on the female line worked to prove that while less temperamental than their male counterparts they were just as powerful and useful."

"Sort of like the Capulets were old money that had been lords and ladies for generations, while the Montagues were upstarts that made themselves into lords and ladies after success in their business ventures?"

Neville asked making Harry think about it for a moment before he nodded. (A/N: I don't remember if this was part of the feud or not, but it is in my story.)

"Actually that would work very well to describe the two families. Anyway the…Capulets had a daughter. A genius in the field of battle who had a love of most growing things and had been partnered with a Nidoran since the day she was born.

While the same was for the Montagues only with a son. Both families were determined that these two would be the ones that would settle their feud of which member of the species was indeed the best.

Only…the pair of them met as children." Harry said making the trio blink.

All three remembering that in the play Romeo and Juliet didn't meet until after Juliet was thirteen and Romeo was almost fully grown.

"As children the pair formed a bond. A bond that grew into friendship…which grew into love. A bond that was shared by their partners.

Every night the two children and their Nidoran would sneak away and spend hours upon end with one another.

As they reached adulthood and their partners reached their final stage of evolution the two pairs had fallen truly and madly in love. But it was also a forbidden love." Harry said as he paused for a moment.

"While the pair had been falling in love their families feuding had gotten worse. To the point that it wasn't uncommon for a fight to break out between members of the family every time they were around one another.

Eventually the King of Rota had no choice but to intervene warning both families that if they did not resolve their feud soon he would rob both families of all their valuables to pay for all the damage done to the Kingdom.

Fearing the idea of being reduced to the state of peasants the Capulets began to work out a deal to have their daughter marry a prince from a nearby Kingdom."

"I'll bet their daughter took that well." Tonks joked slightly making Harry nod.

"She ran to her secret love and told him everything. Fearing the idea of losing the one he loved the son proposed an idea. The pair would wed inside a church where the head monk was a teacher of his and would perform the ceremony.

Once wed the pair would reveal their relationship to their families and remove the need for conflict since their families would be joined."

Harry paused again as he took a sip of the tea that Hermione had made while listening to his story. "However that night would be the beginning of a terrible fight.

In her emotional state the daughter did not check to see if she was being followed allowing a cousin to follow her easily…and learn her terrible secret.

Said cousin ran to the Lord Capulet spilling everything that had been heard. In a roar of outrage at the idea of blending his blood line with the line of a family of upstarts that should never have reached his level of royalty the Lord ordered his men to find his daughter and her lover.

Meanwhile a spy within their house sent word to the Montagues of what had happened. Upon hearing the threat to his son Lord Montague ordered his own men out to stop him and find his child." Harry looked into his cup before sighing.

"Back in those days…Pokémon battles did not end when one side was unable to continue fighting. They ended when either the Pokémon or the trainer was killed."

Harry said making the trio of humans go wide eyed as they better understood the circumstances.

"The young lovers were eventually found and cornered by a hole in the city's walls that would allow a child to escape and explore the world outside the walls.

Cornered and afraid the pair stood prepared to make a last stand as they refused to be separated from one another.

Just as both sides made to attack the Nidoking of the daughter and the Nidoqueen of the son both caused a great earthquake causing those around them to stumble and fall.

It also opened the crack in the wall wider so that a fully grown adult could fit…but there was no chance that the Pokémon would." Harry said taking another drink as Hermione realized where the story was going.

"The son and daughter got away didn't they?" She asked making Harry nod.

"Seeing that their partners now had a chance both Pokémon grabbed said partners and pushed them through the crack.

The son and daughter begged their first and eldest friend to come with them, but the pair simply refused. They turned and stared down those that would bring harm to their loved ones." Harry said a tear falling down his eye.

"By the time the sun rose the street was covered in blood…but still the pair of lovers stood before the wall protecting their partners. After that the Guardians arrested both Lords and the King ordered both to spend their lives in the dungeons for their actions.

The Ladies of the families had to watch as their families were torn apart as the guilt and anguish of what had been done ate away at their members.

The son and daughter vanished into history, but not before they both created something. Exactly one year after the death of the brave pair two stone statues were found in place of their likenesses with both having these words written.

'Dearest Romeo and Juliet. The greatest of friends and truest of lovers. With their deaths we are free. With their love we have gained freedom. May they forever be remembered, and their story told to warn others of the dangers of hate.'"

Harry said before he looked out of the tent and saw his Nidoking and Nidoqueen out among the others.

* * *

"Why did you name your partners after them?" Neville asked making Harry sigh.

"Because their love is tragic. Juliet was run off by her father after she hatched because she was a daughter instead of a son.

Romeo was only a year older and knew Juliet would never survive on her own. Refusing to abandon her he left with her and helped her learn to defend herself until I found them.

As time passed the pair fell in love and became a mated pair…only Juliet will never give them a young one of their own." Harry said making the trio blink.

"She's infertile?" Hermione asked making Harry nod.

"All females of the Nidoran line are." He explained making the group gasp in surprise.

"Then how…?"

"Pokémon have multiple species they are genetically compatible with.

Each group or egg group can breed with other species that fall into these lines. After that…genetics takes over."

"What?" Neville and Tonks asked.

"Certain traits are passed from parent to child when they are created." Hermione stated making them look towards her.

"The color of our eyes, our hair, height, weight, and a number of other things.

Sometimes we even pick up traits from our ancestors such as susceptibility to certain diseases."

"And since only males of the Nidoran line can procreate their children can be either another Nidoran or the mothers species. Gender is just a flip of the coin.

Juliet knows this, and fears that her inability to have children will eventually cause Romeo to leave her. Every day Romeo reminds his mate that he loves her and her alone showing her that he would never choose another.

Much like the couple from the story. The daughter feared losing her lover so much that she risked everything just to be with him, and he showed his love by willingly sacrificing everything to be with her.

I named Romeo and Juliet after the legend because while their love can be considered tragic to some it is also…to me at least…an example of just what love is.

It's hard, it's painful, but it can mean so much more than anything we ever experience in our lives." Harry explained to the group.

"_It seems that now is the best time for our gifts."_ Grace said to her mate.

"_Why now? Isn't Yule in a week?"_ He asked making Grace gentle but her head against his.

"_Because our trainer has just finished explaining the origin of Romeo and Juliet's names."_ She said making Bolt blink before he nodded.

After a moment to gather everyone Grace, Lora, and Dazzler carried their eggs in their own way. Grace with her power, Lora with her arms, and Dazzler with her tails.

"The way you speak of love sometimes makes me wonder if you're really a teenage boy or an old man in disguise." Tonks joked making the group of humans chuckle relieving the tension that had built from the legend.

"My Mum always said I was born with an old soul." Harry said making the others nod slightly in agreement before they all turned at the sound of canvas moving allowing Grace, Dazzler, and Lora in.

"Are those…?" Tonks asked as Harry rose to his feet.

"All three of you at once? Oy I don't think I can raise four babies at once." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

However after a moment Harry paused in his actions. "Unless…it's not me you planned to raise these three?" Harry questioned making the trio of humans look towards him.

Harry walked up to the three mothers and knelt down before them. "You truly have earned their trust my friends." Harry said making the humans blink.

Soon a bag floated into view and stopped next to Harry. He reached into the bag and pulled out three glass topped domes before twisting the tops off and set them aside.

Harry looked at Dazzler as she lowered her tail handing him the orange egg.

"Tonks…come here." He said after looking into the eyes of arctic colored fox Pokémon.

Tonks made her way over as Harry placed the egg inside the cushioned stand before replacing the glass top.

"This little one's for you." He said as he handed the incubator to her. Tonks blinked in surprise before looking at Dazzler who nodded her head.

"Thank you…I'll take care of them." She said bowing her head slightly as she backed away.

Lora stepped forward next handing Harry a purple and brown egg. "Nev." Harry said making his God-brother walk forward and accept the incubator with his egg. Neville bowed to Lora who returned the bow.

"Mia." Harry said after accepting the sandy brown egg from Grace. Hermione took the egg before she surprised Tonks and Neville by rushing forward and hugging Grace who raised a paw as if to return the hug.

"Thank you." She said wiping tears away from her eyes. Grace nodded before looking towards Harry who smiled.

"I agree." He said before Grace licked his cheek and walked off.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked long used to Harry having conversations with the Pokémon thanks to his ability to bond with them via Aura.

"'She's a keeper.'" Harry answered making Hermione blush slightly as he pulled her into his side kissing her brow as the tent opened once more.

Harry smiled at the sight of Kali walking in. "Come here little one." He said holding his free hand out to her. Kali ran into his arm and sat on his lap as she looked at the egg in her mummy's hands.

"_What's that?"_ Kali asked Harry who smiled.

"That little one is your future baby brother or sister. Just as those two…" Harry said motioning to the eggs held by the other humans. "…are your future cousins."

He said making Kali cheer at the news getting laughs from her parents.

The flash of a camera made the family look up to see Lora holding said device making Harry nod in thanks. Lora set the camera down before she and the other mother Pokémon took their leave.

Hermione looked at the egg in her arms. "I don't suppose you know if this is a boy or girl Eevee?" She asked Harry who shook his head.

"Gender can't be determined with most eggs until they hatch. However I can tell Neville that his egg is a male Pokémon." He said making the trio look towards him.

"Since that egg isn't blue and black that means it will belong to Champs species. The line is 100% male." Harry explained making the others nod in understanding.

However the information quickly left their minds as they spent the rest of the day looking at their future charges and the fact that they had been chosen to raise the precious cargo inside each egg.

* * *

While this happened a hidden deity smiled at the growing family. "**I was right to bring you to my chosen…now you will face your own destiny.**

**Once you have I will bring you home. But will the world be ready for you and your family I wonder?"**

Arceus said to himself before he blinked out of existence back to his plain as he awaited for the time he was needed.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you all enjoyed the work and will continue to support my work.

R&R Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE! So in all seriousness I have had some very bad writers block with this fiction and it took longer than I would've liked to get back to it. This will be a filler chapter mainly because as I wrote it I realized I wanted to focus more on getting the Triwizard over and done with so I can get farther into this story. Which means unless I got a move on my attitude towards this fic would start to show in my writing. And I hate posting shoty work.

On another note I have asked some close friends of mine to look this fic over and to help me bounce ideas off them afterwards so I can hopefully get the creative juices flowing once more. So hopefully there won't be as long of a break between the next chapters and now.

Finally I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer is in the First Chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Tonks smiled as she returned to the tents out in the Pokémon preserve by the Black Lake. "Mama's home!" She cheered as she walked up and picked up the orange egg that Dazzler had given to her.

Ever since she had received said egg Tonks had taken her responsibility as foster mother seriously. "How is my future baby doing?" She asked her babysitter since Tonks had been off in class.

"Lively like her mother." Harry said from his place near the stove all three eggs were in their incubators near him allowing him to keep an eye on them.

"So you think it's a girl?" Tonks asked as she moved to sit in one of the other chairs in the tent.

"Three times out of four the egg you are holding are born female instead of male. Odds are the little one is a female." Harry said to Tonks who nodded in understanding.

"Where are Nev, and Mia?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"Neville is talking with Hannah about the ball since she wants to make sure they'll match. Hermione is gathering books she needs from the library for a paper…so we should be seeing her in a little bit." Harry nodded at the Meta Morphs words as he picked his mother's book up and continued reading.

"So…what can you tell me about my egg here?" Tonks asked Harry to make him look up before he marked his page.

"Well for one thing since there aren't black stripes on the back of the egg the Pokémon inside is the same species as Dazzler. So I guess for now you could call them kit." Harry said, making Tonks nod.

"So I'll have an Ice Type here?" She asked Harry to make him shake his head.

"Not likely. Dazzler is a special case." Harry said, taking out his Pokédex.

"Dazzler was created in a standoff region known as Alola. Before Alola opened her borders Pokémon remained in the same type charts, but some came in different colorings. Like Mystic for example…" He said before bringing up the image of Mystic only she was blue and beige not red and gold.

"These rare Pokémon were called 'Shiny' mainly because the difference in color schema made them stand out more. However in Dazzlers case…" Harry said before changing the image to a side by side photo of Dazzler and a more beige sleeker looking version of herself.

"…she changed types entirely." Harry said raising one finger up pointing to the sleeker looking fox.

"Ninetails like Dazzler were best known for looking like this and being Fire Types in all but the Alola region this is the case. In Alola though they fall under the dual typing of Ice/Fairy. Something about the environment, the diet of the parents, or just pure genetic luck changes them. Since I raised Dazzler and Blaze in the Kanto region however…"

"Fire type for me. Got it." Tonks said making Harry nod.

Harry pressed another button making a red small fox with six tails appear. "Vulpix the Fox Pokémon. This is the kit that will hatch from your egg. She'll be born with two abilities known as Flash Fire and Drought."

Harry said Tonks remembered Harry explaining abilities to them in the past. Each Pokémon was born with a main ability that helped them in life and battle, as well as a second hidden ability that made itself known during moments of high stress or weakness.

"What do they do?" She asked him.

"When a Pokémon with Flash Fire is hit by a fire type move instead of dealing damage the move instead raises up power giving their own fire type moves a fifty percent power boost.

However the effect only works once but last until battle is over. Drought creates harsh sunlight that fills a battlefield. The brighter sun makes certain moves more powerful mainly fire type abilities but there are exceptions. These Pokémon are sought out by Coordinators and Showcase Performers often."

"Why?" Harry looked towards her.

"Appeals." He simply said making her blink before she face palmed. "Right…because contest and showcases focus on beauty as well as strength." She said making Harry chuckle.

"What about my egg?" Neville's voice made the pair turn towards the entrance where they found the teen and Hermione walking into the tent.

Seeing Hermione's slightly put out expression Harry asked. "Are you alright Mia?" Hermione sighed as she moved and sat down in his lap while holding her egg.

"Victor Krum tried to ask me to the ball." She said making Harry blink.

"What did you say?" Tonks asked her. Hermione gave her a deadpan stare.

"That I was going with my boyfriend and thus could not accept." Tonks raised a hand up in surrender trying to show she meant no harm.

"I take it he didn't take that very well?" Harry asked her making her shake her head no.

"He was very persistent…more so when I reviled that it was you I am dating." Harry gained a look of understanding.

"He thought trying to steal you away from me would pay me back for breaking his nose." He said making Hermione nod.

"Luckily Neville was nearby and able to come up with an excuse to get me out of the library." Harry sighed before he waved his hand making the chair they were in shift and change into a loveseat.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she moved herself so she was laying on the little couch with her head on his lap, her egg still in hand, and her feet up. "Now Neville asked you a question." She said making Harry nod as he started to run the fingers of his right hand through her hair.

Harry looked towards his God-brother. "You're egg Nev will hatch into this little guy." Harry said making the image of a purple skinned human looking being with brown shorts, shoes, and white bandages around both wrist and their midsection.

"Meet Tyrouge the Scuffle Pokémon. These little guys are always full of energy and tend to seek out fights in order to improve themselves. These fights influence how they battle and what they focus on eventually leading to their evolution."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked trying to better understand.

"Well Tyrogue only evolves once, but there are three options they can evolve into. Each line follows a certain path. When he was a Tyrouge Champ focused more on his defensive capabilities than his offensive ones leading him to evolve into Hitmonchan." Harry explained making Neville nod.

"So if a Tyrouge focuses on offense more than defense what do they become?"

"This guy." Harry said bringing up the image of an imposing looking brown Pokémon with bandages up and down their limbs, dark eyes, and three claw like toes.

"This is Hitmonlee the Kicking Pokémon. Unlike Champ Hitmonlee focuses on using their legs in combat versus their arms."

"So a kickboxer instead of a regular boxer?" Hermione asked him making him nod.

"And then you have the third member of the line." Harry said making the image of an almost cartoonish looking being with a point atop their head and three feet.

"These are Hitmontop the Handstand Pokémon. They are what a Tyrouge evolves into if they are a balanced fighter. Meaning their attacking power is equal to their defending.

By spinning around they use their legs to both attack and defend making quite the remarkable sight." Harry said making Neville nod.

"But it really comes down to what the Tyrouge wants doesn't it?" He asked Harry nod.

"Tyrouge are born with three possible abilities. Their hidden ability is called Vital Spirit which prevents them from being put to sleep. The other abilities are Guts which raises the attack of a Pokémon after it has been hit by a status ailment.

The other is Steadfast which raises a Pokémons speed every time they flinch in battle."

"And what about Hermione's future Pokémon?" Neville asked making Harry blink before he looked down at Hermione.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked her making her shrug.

"The subject never really came up. I mean how often do we discuss Pokémon without you being around?" She questioned making Harry nod in agreement before looking at the other two in the tent.

"Mia's egg is going to hatch into a Pokémon named Eevee." Harry said before bringing up the image of the small fox like Pokémon. "They are known as the Evolutionary Pokémon." He added making the pair look at him in confusion.

"Why the Evolutionary Pokémon?" Tonks asked making Hermione sit up.

"Because like a Tyrouge Eevee has a single evolution in a line, however unlike Tyrouge Eevee have eight possible evolutions instead of three." She explained making the pair blink.

"How is that possible?" Neville asked.

"There is a quirk in their DNA…their blood…" Harry added when he saw the looks of confusion. "…this quirk makes their biology unstable. Because of this they can go through a multitude of changes.

Bolt, Lunar, and Grace are three examples of Eevee Evolutions or Eeveelutions. Bolt is one of the three best known in Kanto Jolteon an Electric Type, Flareon a Fire Type, and Vaporeon a Water Type."

Harry said making a larger photo of Eevee appear with eight other Pokémon surrounding it in a circle. Harry had pointed to the image of Bolt, an orange fox with a white scarf, and an almost fish-like fox.

"Grace the Espeon and Lunar the Umbreon are the two evolutions that were discovered in Johto. While Ice Type Glaceon, and the Grass Type Leafeon were discovered in the Sinnoh region. Finally the Fairy Type Sylveon was discovered in the Kalos Region.

As of yet no other evolutions have been found, but people are exploring the regions everyday so it could just be a matter of time." Harry said before he pushed the bottom returning the image back to just Eevee.

"Now statistically Eevee are born male 87.5% more often than female, but it is best to wait and see just what gender they are born before getting the idea of nicknaming them."

"Like you did?" Hermione asked making Harry shrug.

"Well how well do you think a Pokémon is going to respond to a name like Rebecca when they are more of a Robert?" He asked making her think about it before nodding in agreement.

As Harry continued his little lecture on the Eevee line, the Pokémon spent the time following his instructions on their training with Kali spending time with Sandra, and Lunar.

The pair were helping the young Normal type learn the move Dig, and when she wasn't practicing the Ground type move Sandra was helping her learn Fury Swipes.

While Harry would've liked to handle more of Kali's training personally he had learned that certain moves and practices are best learned with help from more experienced Pokémon.

Mainly because some Pokémon species were kinetic learners instead of visual or audible learners.

"How goes the clue?" Neville asked his God-brother after Harry had finished his lecture on the Eevee line.

"Surprisingly easy after Romeo knocked the egg into the lake after hearing it shriek." Harry said making the three humans with him shudder at the reminder.

The day after the first task Harry had opened the egg for them only for all of them to cry out as it let out a shrill cry. Said cry caused every Pokémon to wince in pain due to their enhanced hearing. Romeo acting on his first instinct knocked the egg away with his tail causing it to fly into the lake.

Surprisingly both Mystic and Shellshock were able to hear it…only they didn't hear screams they heard singing.

"Just hope that part about 'that which we will sorely miss.' isn't anything more than a treasure/object we love. Hate to think that they would yet again put innocent lives in harm's way." Harry said making the trio nod in agreement with him.

* * *

By the time yule came to Hogwarts the grounds outside of the Pokémon enclosure had become covered almost entirely by snow.

Harry smiled as he watched Kali play fight with Lunar in the past three weeks the little bear had learned three new moves Protect, Feint Attack, and Brick Break while also unlocking her egg move Fake Tears.

Instead of letting her continuously train Harry also took the time every day to make sure she had fun and relaxed so as not to hurt herself. Although he could tell that she had a strong desire to fight and compete letting him know that the first chance she got to do more than spar she was going to completely cut loose.

"Ready for tonight?" A voice asked waking him from his focus on his partners to his God-Brother who was dressed in comfort clothing as was apparently common practice for this holiday.

"As ready as one can be for such events…though unlike the others I find myself actually looking forward to this particular ball." Harry said making Neville chuckle at his words.

"It must have been boring for you as a young teen at those parties for your mother's occupation?" The English raised wizard asked him.

"At times yes, but I was more speaking of the fact that this time I won't have yet another 'noble' trying to match me with their daughter to try and build some kind of dynasty. Or…deal with her again." Harry grumbled making Neville look at him in confusion.

"'Her'?" He asked making Harry sigh.

"Wait so Harry has something of a stalker back home?" Tonks asked Hermione as the pair took the time to get dressed in their tent. Tonks was helping Hermione work on her hair which led to the pair talking to pass the time.

Though Hermione questioned how they came around to Harry's personal problems with the past balls and such events he had been to because of his mother and her occupation.

"She's not a stalker per say…she just has it in her head that she and Harry belong together because they are both Aura users and powerful trainers in their own right." She said making Tonks snort.

"Sounds like stalking to me." She murmured to her brainy friend. "So what does this not stocker look like?" Tonks asked after a moment.

"Yang is the definition of a blond bombshell." Harry answered the question for Neville as he lifted his tuxedo up onto a hanging hook as the pair made to get ready.

"What with the long blond hair, curvy body, attitude, and slightly ditzy?" Neville asked him making him pause.

"Minus that last one yes. Yang is the same age as us, but she was putting her journey off for a year because she wanted to properly bond with the Pokémon she had hatched from an egg a few months before we were due to start." Harry said making Neville nod slightly in agreement.

"But if she hasn't officially started her journey then why does she consider herself experienced in training Pokémon?" Tonks asked Hermione after as she started to decorated knot that would wrap around the top of her skull.

"Her family raise and breed Pokémon with her uncle being the only active Guardian right now. Her father and stepmother own a ranch where they mainly raise Dragon type Pokémon as well as a few canine like Pokémon.

One of said Pokémon Harry is most familiar with is a Growlithe called Zwei that is quite powerful. Part of her life on said ranch involved Yang and her younger sister helping to raise and care for the Pokémon there.

So while she would still be considered a rookie as far as the leagues are concerned she has far more experience in raising and training Pokémon than most."

"And because of this she thinks the two of you are meant to be?" Neville asked Harry as the pair of boys tied their bowties.

"Partially, however I also believe it has more to with her hormones telling her I'm one of the only ones worthy of her." Harry said with a shrug as he started to get ready for the dance and get his mind off the slightly delusion teen waiting for him back home.

"So that's why he doesn't react to the Veela?" Tonks questioned making Hermione turn to face her as the two moved off to get dressed. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked making Tonks smile at her.

"He prefers brunettes." She said making Hermione blink at her before the pair started to laugh and continue to get ready.

Harry and Neville arrived at the entrance hall where they had been instructed to meet their dates. Neville didn't have to wait long before he smiled at the arrival of the blond haired Hannah who was wearing a modest black dress.

Harry smirked as he watched the slightly flustered boy walk up and pin a yellow flower to her dress before he accepted her hand and the pair headed into the grand hall.

A few moments later he looked out towards the doors when he heard a few of the gathering teen gasp slightly. Harry felt his jaw drop as he saw her. Walking towards him wearing her periwinkle blue dress was Hermione.

Her hair was done up with a portion wrapped around the top of her scalp like a knotted crown. She had a touch of makeup upon her face. A little shadow around her eyes, and her lips were a dark red. On her hands were a pair of lace white gloves. To Harry she was the most naturally beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Wow." He simply said once she arrived before him.

Hermione giggled at the struck silly look that had come over Harry's face when he caught sight of her. She also felt her heart pick up when she noticed him looking over her entire body before returning to her brown eyes and holding his look there.

"You look good yourself." She said to him as she reached up and straightened his tie. Both said tie and his cummerbund were periwinkle to match her dress. He had tried to slick back his hair but she could tell that the effort had been for not. He also had decided to wear a pair of custom made cufflinks that had the initials PR on them for the Pokémon Regions.

"Ah Lord Black I'm glad you and your date are here." The voice of Minerva McGonagall stopped the teens from continuing to look over one another as they turned to face her.

"Of course Professor." Harry said making her give him a nod.

"Now if you two would come and join the other champions we can get started." The pair moved off to join the head of Gryffindor house to join the three other champions.

The first was Cedric Diggory who noticed them but ignored them for the most part while his date Cho Chang looked at Hermione in shock. Harry internally snorted at that since he knew Diggory had taken some of Harry's ideas of Magical UK as a personal insult…even more so when the younger teen gained a better score than he did in the First Task.

Behind him was Fleur who gave Harry a slightly flirty smile while her date Roger Davis looked dazed most likely under the influence of her allure.

Third was Victor Krum who had a sour look upon his face at the pair with his date being one of the elder students of Hogwarts that neither Hermione nor Harry hadn't met. Harry took his place as last in line with Hermione accepting his arm as they awaited entrance into the grand hall.

Eventually the doors opened allowing the quartet of champions and their dates to enter. When people caught sight of Hermione on Harry's arm he couldn't help but feel smug at their looks of shock and awe.

"It seems I'm not the only one to notice your beauty tonight." Harry whispered to her making Hermione blush at the compliment. "I'm just glad I saw it before any of them or I'd have to beat off your suiters with a stick just to get close to you." He added making her lightly smack his shoulder while he chuckled as they headed towards the center of the room.

Soon the pair were looking into one another's' eyes once more as they waited. The moment the band began Harry led Hermione through a waltz.

The pair moved with one another effortlessly as they spun Tonks couldn't help but smile as her first real friend became lost to the world in the emerald green eyes of her dance partner.

Not too far away Neville smirked at the sight as well as he watched the young man that had become like a brother in such a short amount of time dance with the woman to capture his heart.

Hermione smiled as Harry grabbed her waist and lifted her in a circle before gently setting her down the pair once more settling into the steps. As they moved Hermione couldn't help but feel like everything was coming to the pair naturally.

As they danced Hermione smiled as Harry moved to pull her closer allowing her to raise her arms and wrap them around his neck as they continued to glide without a care in the world.

As they moved Harry got lost in the warm chocolate color of Hermione's eyes. If he was honest Harry felt like it was only the pair of them inside that room everything else had vanished from their sight.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the sight of the pair dancing as she was once more reminded of the young man's biological parents this time the memory was of their wedding dance.

Much like the pair before her the moment the new Mr. and Mrs. James Potter stepped onto the dance floor the pair had lost themselves to the moment. "_It seems that he did in fact inherit his father's taste in woman…and his family's tradition of falling in love young."_ She thought as she continued to watch only looking away to see the reactions of her fellow staff members.

Hagrid, Pomona, and Filius all had similar smiles as her own since they had all been there for the Potter wedding and had seen the familiar look of a Potter in love. Alastor was seated nearby with a smirk on his face as he took a drink from his flask. Severus just stood there with a sneer as was usual for him so she didn't give it much thought.

However it was the look that was on Albus' face that caused her to pause. He looked like he had swallowed something sour as he watched the pair true he would give a small smile whenever someone looked towards him as if to show support. However the look in his eyes told the lioness that it was an act.

Something about the sight of Harry dancing with Hermione was setting the elderly headmaster on edge. After the music of the first song died down Harry and Hermione seemed to blink as their minds returned to the here and now both smiling brightly.

"Might I cut in?" An accented voice asked making them look to see Krum standing there looking towards Hermione.

"That is up to Hermione." Harry said to the elder teen. Hermione pretended to think about it before she turned back to Harry.

"I'd prefer to remain where I am thanks." She said as Harry nodded before he moved her off as the music picked up again.

"I'm beginning to think I'm going to have to break his nose again." Harry whispered to her making Hermione giggle as the pair continued to dance until they were tired and thirsty.

The pair moved towards the champions table before Harry moved off to get them drinks while Hermione waited.

"Bet you think you're something special don't you Granger?!" A voice growled making her groan as she looked to see Ronald Weasley wearing a ridiculous set of dress robes glaring at her.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time Weasley?" She asked him to open his mouth to shout once more only to suddenly feel a shiver up his spine.

At first he thought to ignore it until he felt something press against his spine making him stiffen up.

"Did you know Weasley that one of the most important vain cavities in the body can be easily located in the back? Actually it's just left of the spine…fourth lumbar down…" Ronald looked behind him to see Harry standing there as something sharp continued to press into his spine making everyone nearby look at the dangerous tone that had filled his voice.

"It's called the Abdominal Aorta." Harry said as a pair of glasses levitated before them and landed before Hermione who was impressed at the concentration Harry had.

After all it was impressive that he got the glasses to land without spilling a drop while also keeping focus on his threat to Weasley.

"One good cut…stab…and all the blood in your body comes gushing out. If you're lucky you're dead before you hit the ground otherwise you lay there in a pool of your own blood as you slowly realize…I'm going to die." Harry said making Weasley cry out as the sharp pointed pressed against his back again as the air was suddenly filled with a powerful acidic smell.

Harry looked down to see a small puddle forming on the ground. "Last warning. If you come near Hermione again with the intent to insult, threaten, or just be unpleasant…I won't stop at a threat." He said before removing the blade making Ronald suddenly fall over himself as he ran away trying to hide his shame.

Harry snorted before waving his hand vanishing the puddle before him as he moved to join Hermione but not before glaring at Krum who quickly looked away.

"Now people are going to think you're some kind of killer." Hermione said once he sat down his hidden blade once more up his sleeve.

"Actually all I did was defend my girlfriend from a stalker with an unhealthy obsession…or at least that is what everyone in the UK will think if I am forced to defend my actions in the future." Harry said to her, making her shake her head.

As the night continued the pair weren't interrupted again as they enjoyed the ball before they headed to the tents outside as the ball died down. As Harry escorted Hermione to her tent he kissed her hand before she rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

With the ball done the pair knew the next task was right around the corner and at any time the danger would start again. However for tonight they were just teenagers being teenagers. The danger could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So that's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy future chapters.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
